


The Daemon King

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardyn is king of Niflheim, Arranged Marriage, Bad Touch Chancellor, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Marriage, M/M, Manipulation, More tags as I go, Or King in this, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, heed the tags people, we go to dark places here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Two thousand years ago Ardyn Lucis Caelum was ostracised by his own brother, cast out to the barren, frozen lands of Niflheim he spends hundreds of year harbouring his hatred. A thousand years later he rises with an army of daemons to bring his wrath down upon the kingdom of Lucis. The Kings of the time are driven almost to extinction until Ardyn takes pity upon them and offers them peace for a price. That price is the first born child of every generation.Noctis, born the only son of King Regis, is next to be given to the Daemon King as a gift to ensure the protection of humanity and the continuation of their world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Arranged marriage AU! Are we surprised? No. This was just sort me being bored while trying to sort out some rough patches in my other works. Please enjoy!

Lucis. A country ruled for generations by a family blessed with magic, their abilities drawn from the crystal that they were given to protect. The cost of such power is that the rulers die young, the crystal sapping their strength until they lie upon their death bed. No King has ever lasted past the age of fifty.

 

A long time ago there was a man known as Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the younger brother of Izunia Lucis Caelum who was destined to be king. Ardyn took it upon himself to use his powers for the good of the people, he became a healer. There was a potent disease spreading rapidly through the populace, a scourge of daemonic origin that turned human beings into terrible monsters. Ardyn learned that he could use his powers to absorb the scourge into his own body, the people loved him, they loved him more than his older brother.

 

Izunia was a jealous man, not yet chosen by the crystal to become the savoir of Eos and utterly destroy the scourge. He saw the love the people harboured for his brother and grew bitter. In the end he noticed the affects the scourge had upon Ardyn, it was turning him, slowly but surely into something inhuman. Izunia seized his chance and cast his brother out, banishing him to far away Niflheim, never to return upon pain of death. He spread lies, telling the people that he was the source of the scourge and that he was not the man they all thought he was. The populace turned against Ardyn, shunning him, spitting at him...

 

Ardyn spent years harbouring his hatred. He nurtured the rage, the bitterness and jealousy as he watched the line of Lucis prosper. Son after son, daughter after daughter. He had absorbed so much daemonic energy that it had rendered him immortal, so, as time passed he watched all grow old and wither around him yet he was stuck in the same form he wore long ago. A thousand years passed like the blink of an eye and one day he decided he had done his waiting.

 

A power grew out of Niflheim, once a peaceful country with good relations with Lucis. People stopped moving back and forth over the border, all communications turned silent. The Kings of Lucis remained upon their throne, watching Niflheim and waiting. Finally a man rose, calling himself the Daemon King. He used his immense powers to attack the city of Insomnia, forcing the King of the time to build a powerful wall controlled only by the crystal and the ring. It fought back but could only do so much against the waves of daemons sent to obliterate the city. Many, many souls were lost until the Daemon King made an offer.

 

To continue the peace, the King's of Lucis would offer their first born child to the Daemon king. The current King had no choice but to agree. It became common for the King's of Lucis to have more than one child, ensuring that their line continued. The Daemon King came the day their eldest came of age to marry and he took them back over the border, never to be seen nor heard of again. If the pact was not upheld the Daemon King promised to come to Insomnia and lay waste to their city.

 

And so, a thousand years later, it continued.

 

“A-are you quite certain?” King Regis asked the doctor, a note of utter desperation in his voice as it cracked. The small office room was quiet and tense, the doctor, a diminutive woman with hair tied firmly back from her kind face, stood before the King and heavily pregnant queen.

 

“I am sorry, your Majesty...If there was some other way then I would tell you. Unfortunately the child is in an awkward position, if he remains that way we will be forced to perform a caesarean.”

 

“I...I see.” Regis lowered his head and took a breath, he felt the hand of his wife over his and looked up into her smiling face.

 

“It will be ok, Regis. It's a common procedure.”

 

“I know, my dear but-”

 

“Hush, you worry too much.” She reached over and stroked his bearded face, her eyes sparkling darkly like two stars in the night sky.

 

Regis stood outside of the room, head buried in his hands. The only sounds from within the room were hushed whispers, urgent orders and heavy breathing. Clarus, his closest friend and Shield, stood at his side as they waited. Finally there was a sudden shout, Regis jerked up, eyes straining as he stared at the door. The sound of a child crying reached his ears and he felt some of his tension drain away, that was until the doors burst open to reveal a surgeon. “Y-Your H-Highness...” The man muttered nervously, eyes wide and face pale. “Please come with me, we must talk.”

 

Regis' fingers clenched, nails digging deep into the palms of his hands. “What is it?”

 

The doctor looked exhausted but he took a breath, “Unfortunately there were some...complications.”

 

Two weeks later Regis stood over the body of his beloved wife, she lay in satin, her face pale in the moonlight flooding down through the windows of the church of the Six. He took a breath, reaching out to touch her stone cold cheek. Her pitch black hair fell about her head like a silken mantle, her lips, painted red were too bright against her skin. He choked, a sob rising in his throat as he collapsed to his knees beside her coffin and buried his face in his arms. His grief echoed through the empty chamber, reaching Clarus who stood guard outside the door who wore his own tears in silence.

 

A boy. A prince. The eldest of the Lucian line and likely the last. Regis took no other wife or lover, refusing to taint his wife's memory with such an act. Clarus tried to reason with him but he was adamant, he would subvert tradition. He would die before seeing his son sold to a daemon. Clarus tried several times to make the King see reason but grief took it's toll and he aged before his time. Grey crept into his hair and beard, his eyes dimmed as the light was snuffed out in his heart. Clarus hated it. He was forced to watch his best friend of many years slowly waste away as the crystal and the loss of his wife tore him down. The only time Regis truly lit up again was when his three year old son would bound into the room, grinning gleefully as he squealed 'Daddy!' and ran to his father's arms. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, a child destined to become a daemon's consort and end his family's line for good.

 

Noctis grew and became much loved by the staff and people, he attended school and soon made friends with a commoner, much to everyone's surprise. He became close to his Shield and Advisor, growing more like brothers than servant and prince. However, with each year that passed Regis knew that Noctis grew closer to coming of age. He knew that on Noctis' twentieth birthday the Daemon King would come for him and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. It was as inevitable as the incoming tides, as certain as the rising sun. To keep Lucis safe, Noctis would have to give up his freedom, his life to a King of darkness. A whore to evil. Regis despised himself more everyday as he watched his son grow into a beautiful young man, his dark hair so much like Regis' before it got grey, his eyes...his dark blue eyes exactly like his mother's. They reflected the light, giving the impression that whole galaxy's resided in their depths. Many people were easily enchanted, including Noctis' close friend Prompto. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that he was taken with the prince, he followed him around like a lost puppy and was just as cute. Regis regretted this. He wished he could allow his son the pleasure of exploration, of growth, but he had no choice. He had to end whatever it was that was growing between the two boys, even if he himself had no problem with it. The Daemon King was very particular about his brides and his most important rule was that they remain untouched. So Regis put his foot down when Noctis asked to have Prompto over so he could see the castle, he turned cruel to ensure the safety of the citizens and he hated himself more with every word. When Noctis turned on his heel, spitting fury at his own father and stormed out of the room Regis bent his head, a few tears slipping down his nose. Noctis would be banned from seeing Prompto again. He had no choice. It was this or risk destroying the lives of thousands of people...there was nothing else he could do.

 

 

“Noct, you're overreacting.” Gladio sighed heavily as he watched the prince storm around his bedroom. He leaned against the wall, a point of calm in the swirling tempest that was Noctis' rage. “Your father's the King, he's obviously got his reasons.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what reason does he have for ruining my fucking life?!” Noctis snapped, turning his anger on Gladio who stood tall against it as always.

 

Gladio shrugged his massive shoulders, “I dunno, maybe because you're only nineteen and as the prince you're gunna have to marry some girl to continue the Lucis line. Better cut off whatever is going on between you and Prompto now than end up causing problems in the future.”

 

“But I don't wanna marry anyone! I don't want to-”

 

Gladio rolled his eyes, “You've never had a choice. You've known this for ages.”

 

Noctis let out a shout of frustration, throwing his hands up in the air to fall on the huge bed. He lay on his front and buried his face in a pillow. “My life sucks.”

 

“Yeah, so does mine.” Gladio muttered, “I'm stuck babysitting a spoilt brat.”

 

“Fuck off Gladio.” Noctis hissed, lifting his head to send his Shield a glare.

 

“You're acting like a child, Noct. It's not attractive.”

 

“No? Well, who cares. I'm not gunna marry anyone, no matter what dad says. He can shove it up his ass.”

 

“Ugh, whatever. I'm done. Let me know when you've grown up a bit more.” Gladio pushed himself away from the wall and turned for the door.

 

“I...I really liked him.” Noctis muttered into the pillow just before Gladio opened the door, his Shield sighed heavily.

 

“He's a nice kid.” He said, turning to look back at the prince still sulking. “I'm sorry, Noct.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Noct replied, voice muffled but Gladio could hear the hitch. He took this as his cue to leave, allowing the prince to grieve alone.

 

A prince's coming of age should have been something to celebrate, however, a dread-filled pall hovered around the citadel as the staff began to prepare for the upcoming celebrations and ceremony. Noctis remained shut away in his room, refusing to come out even to eat. He took meals in his room, allowing only Ignis and Gladio to visit him and turning away his father. He kept his distance, avoiding interacting with the King as often as possible. His coming birthday was no longer something exciting but a heavy weight in his gut. He wasn't sure why but every time he saw the flower arrangements or the huge banners he felt sick. His friends seemed subdued, as if they knew something he didn't. It was disconcerting to see Ignis look at him as if he had died, his face pale and his eyes dark behind his glasses. Finally, a week before his birthday, Regis summoned him to his office. Noctis went, knowing he couldn't refuse. He stood before his father's desk, watching him stare blankly down at a pile of papers before slowly lifting his head.

 

“You look well, my son.” He said warily. Noctis shrugged, folding his arms over his chest and looking away. “I...I brought you here today to discuss a very important matter.” Regis sat upright, putting on what Noct called his 'King face'. “A long time ago-”

 

“Is this some stupid fairy tale?” Noctis muttered, finding a chair and slumping down into it. “Because I'm not really in the mood for stories.”

 

“Just listen, this is important.” Regis snapped, causing Noctis to blink up at him, he rarely snapped at his son and already he felt guilty. “I'm sorry, Noctis, this is hard for me.” He swallowed and put his face in his hands, “A long time ago the first King's of Lucis made a pact with the King of Niflheim.” He took a breath, knowing that what he was about to say would shatter what little was left of their relationship.

 

“There is no King of-”

 

“There is. His name is Ardyn...he...he is not entirely human.” Regis forced himself to meet his son's gaze. “He is known as the Daemon King.”

 

“Oh come on, that's just a kids story.”

 

Regis shook his head slowly and saw dread dawning on his sons face, “When he was in power he attacked Lucis, nearly destroying the entire country. He was powerful, too powerful for us to resist...so we made a pact. A magical pact that is utterly binding. Every King must give over his first born child...” Regis came to a halt, wincing as Noctis' eyes widened with realisation. “Most of the previous King's have ensured they have other children, you are the first only child to be born to our line...”

 

“W-what...what do you mean? I don't...I don't understand...”

 

“On your twentieth birthday Ardyn will come for you...you must...marry him.”

 

Noctis sat upright, eyes shining with hurt and betrayal. “No...” He muttered weakly, “Is this...is this why you stopped me from seeing Prompto? Why you...why you've always been so protective of me?”

 

Regis nodded, unable to stop Noctis' eyes clouding over with rage and pain. “How could you?! How could you keep this from me?” He stood up, swaying a little before shaking his head, “I'm not gunna do it! I'm not gunna be sold off like this!”

 

“I spent every moment I had spare researching the magic used to seal this pact, I did everything I could to end it...however, I have failed. Twenty years I have been trying, Noctis...I'm old and dying...I do not have much time left and what few years I do have, I only wished to spend at your side. I love you more than anything in this world, if I could take this burden from you I would, however...I could find nothing! I am as helpless in this as you are! Do you not think that it's been torturing me every single day since your mother's death? I have no choice. I must do what I have to to ensure the safety of the citizens of this world and Ardyn would happily destroy everything if he was allowed to! Please, Noctis, I am begging you to see the affects your refusal will have...you would bring darkness down upon us, the world would be infested with Daemon's and humanity would be wiped out. Is that what you truly want?”

 

Noctis' lips trembled, he was having difficulty breathing as he stood before his father, seeing how old he had become. He started to shake, hands curling into tight fists as his eyes burned savagely. “I...I want to be free.” He choked, backing away as his father reached for him. “I want...a normal life...” He shook his head, turning away and moving to the door. “But instead I've gotta be sold off like cattle to some monster.” He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, Regis winced and sank down into his seat.

 

Noctis refused to see anyone for the remaining few days before his birthday.

 

Finally it came. The day Noctis became a man. He walked the decorated corridors feeling utterly numb, voices seemed too far away and replying was too much of a struggle. He walked as if he were weighed down, shoulders hunched and hair hanging listlessly in his eyes. He rarely made eye contact, hating the thought of seeing sympathy in the faces of his friends. Instead he went through the motions, forced smiles and weak replies. He knelt before the throne as his father placed the crown on his head, then he rose and turned to the too quiet crowd below him. They gazed up at him, faces solemn and eyes sad. His fate had been sealed in blood and magic a thousand years before and fighting it was pointless. Noctis faced his dark future with straight back and empty eyes as the doors of the throne room were thrown open and darkness spewed forth, it spread across the floor like fog, rolling steadily towards the throne where Noctis and the King sat waiting. A tall figure strode forward, face obscured by a hat as he moved into the room and forced people back. Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up. He wore the face of a healthy, handsome man in his forties. Clean shaven, eyes a clear, sparkling gold. He smiled smoothly, settling his weight on one hip as he doffed his hat and bowed almost mockingly.

 

“Your Majesty! How wonderful it is to finally meet. My name, as I am sure you are aware, is Ardyn Izunia. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

Regis' fingers tensed on the arms of his throne, “Welcome to Insomnia, your Majesty.”

 

Ardyn smirked broadly at that, eyes flitting from the king to land at the boy standing at his side. “Oh, and this must be the wonderful Prince Noctis?”

 

Noctis bowed, head low as disgust wormed it's way into his stomach. “It is...” He said in a level voice, managing to hide his terror behind a mask he had been taught at birth.

 

“I have heard so much about you my dear boy, however, rumours simply do not do you justice. You truly are exquisite. Yes, I am quite certain that you and I will have a lot of fun.” He winked at Noctis who went pale but held still, hands clenched tightly into fists. He was dressed in a formal military style jacket, with a sash denoting his station. His crown was silver, branching out just behind his ear like the antlers of a stag. “Oh, but I seem to be missing someone. Surely there was another child, your majesty?”

 

Regis shook his head sharply, “No, I am afraid not. My wife...passed away after giving birth and I was unable to sire more heirs.”

 

Ardyn's eyes flashed, moving from one to the other and back again. “So this is your only offspring?”

 

“I am afraid so.”

 

“I see...how fascinating. This has never happened before, I am almost embarrassed by what must happen now. If I am being perfectly honest this is unexpected yet rather delightful. So, the line of Lucis dies with this one...how unfortunate for you.” Ardyn smirked, eyes glittering in a disturbing way that made Noctis shudder. Slowly he began to approach, each boot falling with a thud as he moved up the stairs. He moved forward, eyes locked to Noctis who couldn't help but move back a few steps. Gladio, stood behind him, tensed and made to move forward but one look from Clarus held him still. His huge body vibrating with tension as he fought every instinct he had ever had. “Such beauty, it would be a shame for it to go to waste.” Ardyn purred, reaching out and snatching Noctis' chin to hold his head still. “Yes, I am very well pleased with this one. Perhaps, in exchange I can offer you a reprieve.” He looked back to Regis who frowned warily, “If the Lucian line dies out I will no longer benefit from this deal, so, I will allow this one to sire a few children. How does that sound?”

 

Regis swallowed, hating the look on his sons face. He turned away, a coward as he closed his eyes. “Thank you, your Majesty.” He whispered hoarsely. “Our house owes you a great debt.”

 

“Oh think nothing of it, your Majesty, I am merely looking out for our best interests. Now, I will send you word of any children born and send them your way, yes?”

 

Regis' fingers shook and he grit his teeth, “Of course, do what you must.”

 

“Excellent. Well, as long as that is over, I really am a very busy man. Shall we get this ceremony over with?”

 

Noctis shook as Ardyn grabbed his wrist, the fragile bones creaking under his grip. He was tugged down the steps, stumbling a little as Gladio rushed after him dressed in his impeccable uniform. Noctis managed to glance back to his father who was bent over, looking more haggard and care-worn than ever. He wrenched his eyes away and never looked back again.

 

Ardyn took them to the crystal room and halted before the doors, the guards watched warily but made no move to intervene. Noctis was, after all, little more than a sacrifice to ensure that they remained alive. The realisation hit him abruptly as the doors opened before Ardyn and he was tugged through them, he stumbled again, tripping on the carpet but he was dragged on. The guards outside closed the doors with a final thud, cutting off Gladio's angry protests. Ardyn hummed, eyeing the tall tower-like structure that held the crystal. “You see, in ancient times, every marriage was overseen by the crystal. It ensured that the King and their consort were magically bound and there would be no infidelity.” Ardyn smirked, tugging Noctis closer, he lifted a hand and stroked his face gently. “Such beauty, I am impressed. You will make an excellent stud.” He laughed at Noctis' widened eyes, the confusion in his face. “Well, your father needs grandchildren and seeing as we are both male that is all but impossible for us, however, I am sure I can find you some pretty little mares you can impregnate.” Noctis flushed brightly and choked on some sort of answer, he turned away, trying to escape the iron grip Ardyn had on him. But, it was useless. The man was insanely strong. “Oh dear, you look afraid, my beautiful bride! How awful, I promise, this won't hurt...for long.”

 

The doors of the tower opened revealing the crystals blinding light. Noctis winced and he heard Ardyn hiss air through his teeth as they stood in the radiance. He finally lifted his eyes, blinking as Ardyn clutched his hand and held them both out to the crystal as if in offering. “I have performed this ritual countless times throughout my long life but never does anything prepare you for the pain.” He sighed, tilting his head as he pressed Noctis' hand forcefully against the crystals cool surface.

 

Gladio heard Noctis scream and felt a chill go down his spine, he pushed the guards out of the way and barged into the room. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the fading glare as the crystal's light was once again hidden behind the doors of it's box. When he finally was able to focus he saw Ardyn holding a limp form in his arms, a smirk on his face as he approached slowly. “Be a dear and get the doors for me?” He asked and Gladio pushed them open again as Ardyn moved past him. “We must return before the sun rises, I hope you're packed Mr. Shield, my brides tend to get very lonely without people there to look after them.”

 

Gladio took a breath, “Of course, Majesty.” He muttered, bowing and ignoring the pleased look on Ardyn's face. Noctis remained unconscious in the Daemon King's arms, body lax and face too pale. Gladio watched helplessly as he was taken away from him, towards the lift that would return them to the lower levels of the citadel.

 


	2. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Non-con in this chapter. Ardyn is the ultimate cockwomble. Prompto will feature more in it later, however, for now I need to develop the Ardyn/Noctis part, so please have patience. I'm updating so soon because I'm going to be busy soon so I may not get much chance at writing so have this as compensation.

Noctis came around slowly, he was vaguely aware of satin beneath his finger tips and something warm covering his body. Slowly he moved his head and opened his eyes with a groan, blinking as milky sunlight filtered down through high placed windows. He licked at his dry lips, feeling as if he had gone ten rounds with Gladio with only his fists. His body ached unpleasantly, he was a little cold too as he sat up and rubbed at his hair. His eyes moved about the unfamiliar room, spotting small details like the vivid tapestries and the four solid wooden posts of the large bed he was in. He was naked from the waist down, dressed only in a flimsy white cotton night shirt. He felt as if he'd slept for days.

 

“Ah, so sleeping beauty awakens.”

 

Noctis turned, seeing a figure standing by the door. “I-Ignis?” He croaked uncertainly and saw his advisor step out of the shadow.

 

“Noct,” Ignis breathed, moving to the bed and falling to his knees beside it. He looked at him with great concern, his hair ruffled and un-styled and his shirt half-buttoned. He looked as if he had been under an incredible amount of stress. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Rough...what happened? Where...where are we?”

 

Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses, “Niflheim, your highness.”

 

Noctis swallowed, “I see.” He lowered his head and looked down at his hands. “So...it wasn't a bad dream?”

“I am afraid not.” Ignis sighed, averting his gaze. “I am...so sorry. I...I should have warned you but Gladio and I were sworn to secrecy by the King.”

 

Noctis extracted his hand from Ignis', feeling it shake as he brought it back to his lap. “Guess it really doesn't matter anymore.” He muttered listlessly, he fell back into the bed and stared blankly up at the sheer canopy above. Ignis put his face in his hands, knocking his glasses askew.

 

“Is there...anything I can get you, your highness?”

 

Noctis rolled over, away from Ignis. “No. I'm fine.”

 

Ignis stared at the back of his tousled head for a moment before sighing and rising to his feet, “Gladio and I are in the adjoining rooms if you need us.” He offered but there was no response from the prince so Ignis left him alone.

 

Noctis lay in bed until the sun set, he watched the colours slide across the floor; pink and gold as it reached his bed and slid onwards. Slowly the room darkened around him yet he couldn't find it in himself to get up to turn the lights on, instead he lay still even as it grew darker. He felt hollow, as if someone had taken his heart and removed it. His mind was blissfully empty and he enjoyed the quiet, occasionally he could hear the odd sound from the rooms next door as Gladio or Ignis moved about. They were likely talking about him but he didn't care, he didn't have the energy to care anymore. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, wishing he could erase the feeling of the marriage bond from his soul. He could still feel it there, heavy and thick. It was choking him, suffocating everything he thought he he was, it was stifling and he couldn't escape it. It was his fate to wed the daemon king, his fate to become his whore. Whatever it was Ardyn did to his brides he knew it couldn't be pleasant. All he could do was wait for the inevitable, when Ardyn would come to his bedchambers to seal the unfinished bond between them.

 

There was a large antique clock on the wall, Noctis could hear it ticking. It counted down as if it were ticking away the last few hours of his life, he felt it in his bones. He didn't want to think how Ardyn intended to have him 'breed', it was strange the way he spoke as if Noctis was little more than a pure-bred animal who's only real use were his genes. Perhaps he would force Noctis to have sex with a girl of his choosing until she fell pregnant, perhaps it would be through artificial insemination...Noctis pushed those thoughts aside, none of them were pleasant. His thoughts drifted, scudding across his mind like clouds. He thought of Prompto, of the look on his face as Noctis broke off their friendship. It still hurt, his heart ached painfully each and every time he remembered hearing Prompto's voice break as he forced a horrible laugh...

 

“ _I'm sorry...Prompto...I just can't...”_

 

“ _Oh...yeah, sure. I guess it's kinda inevitable, huh? I mean, who'd wanna be friends with someone like me. I get it, buddy, I really d-do...”_

 

Noctis' face scrunched as he remembered the way those blue-violet eyes filled with un-shed tears. The way Prompto's voice cracked and when Noctis reached out to him he was pushed away. It hurt. It hurt worse than any bruise he'd received in training at Gladio's hands, it was worse than the injury he'd got as a child that had nearly crippled him. He curled up into a ball on his side, willing the terrible memory away. He had to forget about Prompto, he had to hope he would find happiness elsewhere. It was better this way. Better for everyone if Noctis pushed them away, made sure they never got hurt. Gladio, Ignis...all of his friends, they needed to let him go lest Ardyn mess him up so bad he end up hurting them more in the long run. He realised that he was digging his finger nails into the skin of his arms, he felt the sting as if it was distant and slowly released his grip. When he opened his eyes again the bedroom was blurred by tears.

 

Noctis had no idea how much time had passed but he must have fallen asleep at some point because he was woken by a hand coming to rest gently on his shoulder. He froze, body going rigid as a now familiar scent permeated the air around him and the temperature dropped several degrees. He bit down on his bottom lip and tried to pretend to still be asleep.

 

“I know an act when I see one your highness.” Ardyn sighed, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he managed to roll Noctis over so he was forced to look at him. “You have been asleep all day my sweet, I did wonder what ailed you. I suppose the strain of the crystals power has left you weakened, no matter, I do not need you to be fully aware to do what must be done. Although, it is rather more fun if you are.” Ardyn rolled Noctis over to face him, blue eyes met amber and he felt his stomach twist at the pure hunger in them. Noctis shivered helplessly as Ardyn's hand slid beneath his open tunic, finally touching skin. “So beautiful.” Ardyn sighed, “It would be a shame to ruin you, I will make it as enjoyable for you as possible so long as you simply relax your highness.”

 

Noctis lay back, staring up at the canopy above as Ardyn began to undress, he listened to the sounds of cloth hitting the floor and swallowed past a lump in his throat. His eyes burned, memories of Prompto invading his mind. They had never gone further than quick hand-jobs in the locker rooms after school, or at Noctis' apartment but it had been wonderful. Prompto's sweet, bouncy voice bringing ease and laughter to the act as they fooled around on the bed. The soft moans Prompto managed to elicit, always looking at Noctis in surprise whenever it happened. Now he was trapped with a man who looked twenty years his senior, a man who was far, far older than that. Ardyn had cool hands, his touch light and gentle as he began to explore Noctis' body. He had opened the shirt to reveal his chest, his toned muscles and small nipples. Ardyn smirked when he ran his thumb over one, causing a soft huff to escape Noctis' reluctant lips. “Ah, you're very sensitive.” Ardyn mused, caressing Noctis' skin as if worshipping it. Noct curled his hands in the satin sheets and tried not to think, but his mind raced anyway and when Ardyn bent his head to take one of his nipples between his teeth the moan that escaped was almost too loud in the small room. He could feel his body already betraying him, his cock filling with blood. He couldn't fight it, if he did he would kill unknown amounts of people. So, he tried to relax, tried to shut his eyes and pretend Ardyn was someone else.

 

Gladio and Ignis sat in the small living room in their quarters, they had been specifically banned from roaming the large house and grounds until after the wedding night. Ardyn was cold towards them, treating them as little more than rats scurrying around his feet. Ignis didn't mind too much, it would allow him more freedom to manoeuvrer in the future. He wasn't deluded, there was no way he could stand up to Ardyn in any physical capacity, even his ability with magic would be worthless against a man infested with daemons. However, Ignis had one hope; his mind. If he could out think Ardyn perhaps they stood a chance of making things easier for Noctis...or, and he barely dared hope, perhaps they could orchestrate an escape. Gladio, however, was like a lion trapped in a cage. He paced back and forth, unable to sit still as his mind ran through every horrible possibility imaginable. He wanted to charge into Noct's room and sweep him right out from Ardyn's greasy grasp but he knew that doing so would have dire consequences and so he suffered on in silence.

 

Ignis had made himself a cup of coffee and was reading a news paper he had picked up before leaving Lucis. However, Gladio could see that his eyes weren't moving and the mug was slowly cooling in his white-knuckled grip. Gladio finally stopped pacing and moved to a nearby window to gaze out across the frozen grounds of the small keep, he could see bushes, snow-covered statues of horribly twisted forms. It made him shudder but the walls of the room were no better.

 

There was thud from the room over, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall. Ignis almost spilt his coffee as his head snapped up, eyes wide behind his glasses as he met Gladio's pained gaze. A long, drawn out moan reached their ears and Gladio shook out his hands and winced. Ignis almost broke the cup he was holding, instead choosing to set it aside and lower his head.

 

“I...I can't listen to this.” Gladio muttered darkly, beginning to pace again.

 

“We have little choice, Gladio. The King is obviously staking his claim, he's...he's marking his property.” Ignis swallowed, tasting bile at the thought.

 

“Noct isn't anyone's damn property, Iggy!” Gladio snapped, hands bunching into fists, muscles rippling as he grit his teeth against the urge to scream. “He's ours to protect but we're about as useful as the paintings on the walls here! I can't...I can't do this. I can't sit back and let this happen...if I don't do something I'm gunna-”

 

Gladio was cut off by a soft, barely audible sob. A sound so awful and broken it sent shards of glass into their hearts. Ignis let out a shuddery breath. “We will think of something. Your anger helps no one.”

 

Gladio made a strangled sound in the back of his throat before storming out of the room to hide in the bathroom until it was over. Ignis watched him go sadly.

 

Noctis was on all fours on the bed, his body exposed to Ardyn's greedy hands and eyes. He buried his face in the pillow, hoping to muffle anymore embarrassing sounds that may escape. His cock, already hard and aching bobbed between his legs as Ardyn moved his lubricated fingers inside Noctis' pliant body. Noctis' night gown rode up to his armpits, revealing the long, horrific scar left over from the daemon attack. Ardyn seemed fascinated by it, he ran his free hand over it, admiring the twisting pattern as it slashed his spine in two. He listened to Noctis' gasping moans, watched as he thrust back against his invading fingers, he was helpless, sweaty and panting. Ardyn loved it. He rose further onto his knees, allowing Noctis to feel the rigid length of his own cock as it pressed against his thighs. He leaned over him, a shadow on the wall as Noctis squeezed his eyes shut. “Now, now, your highness. We're a married couple, you don't need to hide anything from me.” Ardyn pulled the pillow away from Noctis' mouth and groaned when he heard Noctis moan. “Oh that's so much better my dear. Now, say my name for me, would you pet?” He asked, as if Noctis had a choice.

 

Noctis choked, fighting back the powerful urges flowing through his overheated body. He bit his bottom lip bloody before finally succumbing. “Ah...f-fuck...A-Ardyn...” He groaned, helpless as Ardyn found something inside him that made him want to scream. He face-planted the bed instead, arms giving out as liquid heat surged through his entire body.

 

“Good boy,” Ardyn panted, finally pulling his fingers out only to replace it with something much worse. Noctis moaned, a pained sound as it began to invade his body, stretching him in ways he never thought possible. His fingers scrabbled against the sheet as Ardyn pressed a hand to the back of his head, fingers still covered in lube tangling in his hair. “Such a good boy for your new master.” He breathed, moving without having given Noctis time to adjust. Noctis squirmed, trying to get away but only impaling himself further. His nerves tingled and he knew suddenly that he was close, too close. He tensed, gasping and writhing, eyes snapping shut as he cursed under his breath. “Oh, you really were a virgin.” Ardyn muttered, seeming surprised. “It's ok, my dear boy, let go. Come for me, Noctis.”

 

And he did. A wave of pleasure crashing over him, leaving him a panting, desperate mess. He shuddered and hissed Ardyn's name through clenched teeth.

 


	3. Zegnautus Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this took a long time to write. This chapter has a bit of politics in it, however, I'm not a politician so it's probably terrible. I am trying to make Ardyn as creepy as he is in game, I can only hope I've managed it well enough. I also have this headcanon that Ardyn is sort of stuck in the past in a lot of ways, so the way he treats Noctis will be the way many IRL King's treated their wives (minus the whole King Henry VIII beheading thing, don't worry lol). Also, note that just because Noctis is married to Ardyn does not make him a King. The male spouse of the reigning monarch is sometimes styled 'prince consort' or prince (eg. Prince Albert, husband of Queen Victoria who was prince consort). And Prince Philip is just a Prince. However, if the spouse is female she is always a queen as in 'queen consort', rarely is she princess consort. So, anyway, please do enjoy this chapter. I really want to thank everyone who has commented/Kudos'd this work and any others you may have read. I really love hearing from you, it's great knowing my work is being read and enjoyed; mistakes and all.

Morning dawned pink and gold, splashing colour across the walls of Noctis and Ardyn's bedroom. As Noctis opened his reluctant eyes he found himself looking across the room at the door just as Ardyn passed through. It clicked shut behind him and Noctis took that moment to sit up, rubbing at his bleary eyes and running his fingers through his messed up hair. Normally Ignis would come to wake him, usually bearing a cup of Ebony coffee and some sort of breakfast confectionery however, Noctis wasn't sure if he would be allowed. He slowly slid out from beneath the covers, wincing as small jolts of pain shot down his lower back. He tried to ignore it, pretend it didn't hurt or that the previous nights activities had ever happened. It was far easier to drag himself out of bed that way. He stood, swaying in the centre of a circular rug the colour of dried blood. The weave was thick and Noctis dug his bare toes into it as he tried to get his bearings, he was usually completely useless in the mornings and it seemed at least that much had not changed. He made an attempt to move towards the only other door in the room, assuming it was the bathroom. His feet tangled up together and he stumbled, catching himself on an ancient, antique writing desk. An ink pot wobbled dangerously but didn't fall, a feather rolled across a few pages of pristine white paper, it was jet black and slightly weathered. Everything in the bedroom smelt a little musty, as if it was rarely inhabited. It wouldn't surprise Noctis if Ardyn didn't actually need to sleep, after all, he was far from human.

 

Noctis tried again, this time his tired limbs obeyed him enough to reach the door and push it open. He peered inside, noting glittering black and white tiles, a large claw-footed bath tub and elegant sink. A mirror surrounded by an intricate, gilded design, hung above the sink as Noctis dragged himself inside. The toilet itself was, luckily, modern enough to have a flush and apparently had perfectly modern plumbing. He used the toilet, flushed and washed his hands at the sink, all the while avoiding looking at his own reflection. He remembered the days when he would spend hours on his hair, admiring himself from different angles while Prompto hung from his shoulders like an overly affectionate leech. Noctis' lips twitched up in a tiny smile before his face fell again, Prompto was gone. He would never see him again. He had to just learn to accept that and hope Prompto found someone who could love him like Noctis had, someone who deserved Prompto's love in return. It was the only way to settle his uneasy stomach as he stumbled back to the bedroom and fell back onto the plush, four-poster bed.

 

After a moment there was a knock on the door, Noctis groaned and rolled over, not wanting any visitors as he tried to ignore it. However, the door opened anyway and he was forced to look up at the intruder with an angry glare, however, it fell when he saw Ignis carrying a tray bearing a mug and a pastry. He sat up in bed and watched as Ignis offered him a strained smile, moving to the bed in several easy strides.

 

“Good morning your Highness. I was given permission to continue this small routine, to allow you to...settle in.” Ignis sat down on the bed at Noctis' side and placed the tray on his lap. “It is not, unfortunately, Ebony...it appears that the brand is unavailable in Niflheim. However, his Majesty has assured me it is equally as good.” Ignis expressed his doubt with a small scowl and Noctis snorted, unable to help himself. Ignis' smile widened, obviously pleased by the sound.

 

Noctis picked up the mug and took a sip, it was exactly as he liked his coffee; cream and so much sugar it made his teeth ache. Perfect. He sighed and offered his advisor a weak little smile. “Thanks.” He muttered, ducking his head to avoid eye contact. They fell into an easy, familiar silence as Noctis ate and finished his drink before Ignis removed the tray and rose.

 

“Noct?”

Noctis sighed, eyes closing and put his head in his hands. The next question was inevitable, he knew Gladio must be chomping at the bit to get into the room and demand answers for himself, Noctis was only glad Ignis had come first. “Yeah?” He offered, refusing to look over at his oldest friend.

 

“Last night...”

 

“Iggy...please.” Noctis' voice cracked and he ducked his head further. “I can't talk about it.”

 

Ignis sighed, “Of course, your highness, I only-”

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

“I will leave you to dress, your highness.” Ignis bowed formally and Noctis cringed, he hated it when Ignis treated him like that.

 

“Stop it. You know I hate it.”

 

“My apologies, I was instructed by his Majesty to...ah...be polite.”

 

“Yeah, but he can't order my personal retainers around.” Noctis looked up, a possessive gleam in his eye that he only got whenever someone tried to give Gladio or Ignis orders. “Tell him to speak to me if he's got a problem.”

 

Ignis' smile widened and he chuckled, “As you wish, your highness.” Noctis threw a cushion at his head which Ignis dodged with perfect grace, he adjusted his glasses and smirked before turning back to the door. “His Majesty has told me that he has clean clothes for you in the dresser. And don't forget to wash.”

 

“Yeah, thanks Specs.”

 

Ignis left with a nod of his head, seeming well pleased to get some reactions from Noctis.

 

When Ignis had closed the door behind him Noctis slid back out of bed and went to the dresser, it was as old as the rest of the furniture in the room. The wood was worn oak, smooth and decorated with silver handles on the three draws. Noctis opened one to find underwear, he picked out a pair of black, tight boxer-briefs and wrinkled his nose as he noted the size. It appeared that Ardyn had taken it upon himself to buy all of Noctis' clothes for him. With a feeling of dread sinking into his stomach he put aside the underwear and dug around in the other draws. All of the offered garments were old fashioned, as if they had been made hundreds of years ago. He pulled out the least offensive items with a heavy sigh. Ardyn's fashion sense left a lot to be desired. It was all black, the colour of the royal house which suited Noctis perfectly. He put on the underwear, wincing as he bent to pull them on, his back twinging a little. Then he slid on a plain black tunic, edged in silver thread and with a distinct skull design sewn discretely into the pattern edging the neck. Then he put on the tight fitting leggings before slipping his feet into his old boots. When he was dressed he went to the door and stood before it, hand hovering over the knob uncertainly. He hadn't left the bedroom since arriving at the castle, he was almost afraid at what he would find outside the door. Finally he frowned, taking a breath and turning the handle. The door slid open soundlessly revealing a long corridor carpeted in the same crimson as the bedroom rug. The walls were stone, decorated here and there with paintings of women and men. Noctis looked closely at the nearest one, a woman with a porcelain face, dark eyes and black hair tied up in silver pins. Her eyes stared out at him, empty of all emotion as her painted lips parted a little as if mid-breath. It was an impressive piece of art, looking almost real. Noctis noted the skulls hanging from her choker, eyes studded with rubies. He swallowed, moving back a step, knowing that he was staring at one of his ancestors. Perhaps a distant aunt. There were no names beneath the paintings but all of them bore similar characteristics. Noctis walked a little way down the hall, looking into eyes that closely resembled his own. One boy, not much older than himself, had Noctis' chin. Another woman had hair like his. None of them smiled. Would this be Noctis' fate? His only legacy an image? Noctis shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he averted his eyes from a man who looked eerily similar to his father. Dark hair falling over one eye, the other staring out at Noctis as if pleading with him. One ear bearing the Lucian house skull, a hand resting on his knee. Noctis couldn't look anymore. He turned away and made to return to his room, it was too much all at once. Before he reached the door, however, he heard footsteps. He turned to see Gladio stood before another door, one hand over the handle. His eyes met Noctis' and narrowed as they searched him.

 

“Noct.” He left the door and moved to his prince, taking him by the shoulders and looking down on him. “Are you hurt?”

 

Noctis shook his head, stepping out of Gladio's hands. “No. I'm fine.”

 

Gladio shook his head, “No, you're not...did that bastard hurt you? I wanna know!”

 

“No. He...he was...” Noctis swallowed, averting his gaze. “He was fine.”

 

Gladio paused a moment before deciding Noctis was telling the truth, “Right. Good. Uh...His Majesty has asked you to join him in the drawing room.” He muttered, sounding weirdly formal.

 

Noctis frowned, “Why?”

 

“Dunno, says it's normal for married couples to spend time together. The guys a creep, Noct.”

 

“And he's got you running errands?” Noctis' frown darkened. “I don't like that.”

 

Gladio finally managed a small smile, “Yeah, me either. C'mon, your husband awaits.”

 

“Ugh. Don't call him that.”

 

“It's true, Noct. You gotta accept it...at least until we can see a way outta this mess.”

 

Noctis hung his head, following Gladio down the corridor, feeling the eyes of his ancestors boring through his skin.

 

The castle was far smaller than Noctis had first anticipated, he found himself looking around curiously as Gladio led him down a set of spiral stairs bare of any decoration. Light snaked in through windows set too high to see out of and illuminated steps worn with age. He followed Gladio's large back, eyes lingering on the familiar tattoo scarring his skin. After the stairs there was another corridor until Gladio stopped at a door on the left, he opened it and bowed Noctis through. Noctis sent him a glare before stepping into the room, blinking as light assaulted his eyes. After the dark, oppressive corridor this room was almost too bright. The windows were huge and looked out on a garden covered in snow and ice, a chill wind blew through unseen cracks and Noctis shivered a little, drawing closer to the roaring fire that had been lit at the end of the room. It was airy, the walls covered in intricately woven tapestries. Noctis spotted Ardyn sat at a small, intimate table with a paper in his hands. A beautiful tea set sat steaming on a white table cloth and Noctis watched Ardyn set aside a delicate cup before lifting his eyes. “Ah, and here is my beautiful bride.” He welcomed, rising from his chair and indicating the one opposite. “Come, sit. Would you care for some tea? It's fresh.”

 

Noctis moved warily closer, the smell of the warm drink enticing him. He shivered again and finally stood before Ardyn.

 

“Is it too cold, my dear? I'm sure you will grow used to it as I have.” Ardyn lifted a hand and placed it on Noctis' cheek, causing him to turn his head away. “Oh, is that any way to greet your husband?”

 

Noctis swallowed, forcing himself to look up and place a small kiss on Ardyn's cheek. Then he tore himself away, flushed pink and his stomach in knots as he sat down heavily. The feeling of Ardyn's stubble against his lips felt weird, he lifted his fingers to them with a brooding frown, trying not to think as Ardyn tinkered with the tea. A cup, bearing a pattern of Sylleblossom. Noctis let his fingers curl around the cup, enjoying the warmth that spread through his fingers.

 

“Did you rest well, my dear?” Ardyn asked casually, causing Noctis to wince and drop his eyes to the table cloth.

 

“Uh...yeah...thanks.”

 

“Good, good. I wouldn't want you to feel too tired today, we have a lot to do. I have a meeting in an hour with Verstael Besithia, one of the head scientists. He is working on a rather fascinating project that I have some investment in. While I am meeting with him you may do what you wish. Explore the grounds, I admit the gardens are quite beautiful.” Noctis nodded absently, fingers playing with a bit of lace on the table cloth. “I am also expecting a rather important visitor from Accordo later today, she will likely arrive before I am able to return. If that is the case I expect you to be here to greet her. Formal dress is a requirement, I am attempting to come to an important agreement with Accordo and this woman is stickler for formality.”

 

Noctis finally met Ardyn's eyes, “I...”

 

“Surely you're trained to meet important guests, Noct?”

 

Noctis hid his distaste when Ardyn spoke his name like that, “Yeah, sure but I've never had much opportunity to put it into practice.” Inside his mind was whirring, Nifflhiem forming a treaty with the normally neutral Accordo? That was big news. He wasn't entirely sure if it was good or bad yet, he could only hope this didn't mean that Ardyn was planning on breaking the treaty with Lucis. If so, what would that mean for his father? He didn't want to even think of it. He lifted his cup and took a sip of the liquid within, it was a sweet flavour but he couldn't pin point what it actually was.

 

Ardyn soon rose from his seat again, bending down and capturing Noctis' lips with his own. Noctis could feel Gladio watching them from his position by the door, where he always stood. He closed his eyes and let a breath escape him as Ardyn drew away with a satisfied smile. “I will see you later, my dear.” He said and turned, Noctis watched him walk away, coat swaying as he put his hat upon his head. When he was gone Noctis let out his breath, closing his eyes as he sank further into his chair. He groaned, putting a hand over his eyes.

 

“An alliance with Accordo?” Ignis asked sharply as he walked at Noctis' side through the snowy gardens. There were statues scattered everywhere, an old fountain rising out of the low hanging mist as they walked along a winding path paved with white stone.

 

“I dunno, he never specified...but...if it is...” Noctis trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. “I can't say what this'll mean for dad and Lucis...I don't wanna think it's the beginning of another war, you know we can't win one. Not against that.”

 

“Yet if there is another war, what will you do Noctis?” Ignis asked quietly as they paused before a frozen pond in the centre of the garden. Noctis moved towards it, tugging his coat closer around his body as the freezing temperatures threatened to seep through the seams. He looked down to see a few fish darting just beneath the fragile ice. His breath steamed as it escaped his lips and he bent to pick up a stick, he used it to crack the ice, to allow the fish to come to the surface. “Gladio and I will follow you unto death, you know that.”

 

Noctis closed his eyes and sighed, the stick falling to the ground from his numb fingers. “Yeah.”

 

“We can come up with a plan, perhaps warn your father-”

 

“Of what? We don't even know anything, not really. What if Ardyn just wants to trade? They can't grow much in this frozen hell hole, they've gotta get their food from somewhere.” Noctis looked up at his advisor, hope written plainly on his face.

 

“I hope that is all it is. If Ardyn breaks our truce you will have every right to leave Niflheim and return to Lucis.” Ignis crouched at Noctis' side, looking at him seriously. “It is your choice, Noctis, if Ardyn is indeed planning to end this agreement then I will do everything within my power to see that you make it back to your father.”

 

Noctis' breath caught in his throat, they both knew how that would likely end. He grit his teeth and bowed his head again, watching the fish come to the surface to search for food. “Iggy...I...”

 

“For now there is no need to make any rash decisions.” Ignis decided, smiling down at his friend. “Perhaps we should return indoors, it is rather chill.”

 

“Yeah...let's go.” Noctis rose, turning from the pond and the creepy statues to follow Ignis back to the castle.

 

Back inside the warmth Noctis removed his coat, one of the very few staff appeared from a shadowy corner to take it from him. The girl couldn't have been much older than Ignis, her skin pale and her hair golden. In many ways she reminded Noctis of Lunafreya, princess of Tenebrae. Her eyes were downcast as she offered him a curtsy and a mutter of 'your highness' before scuttling off back to wherever the servants lived. Noctis watched her go with a small frown before Ignis took him by the elbow. “Now it is time to dress and prepare for our stately visit.” He said and Noctis allowed himself to be taken back to his room.

 

Ignis picked out Noctis' formal dress uniform and laid it out on the bed, as Noctis changed Ignis ran through every possible scenario with him and made him practice his negotiating skills. Noctis found it irritating but also somewhat calming, it was nice to do something so normal in a situation that was anything but. When he was dressed Ignis appraised him, fiddling with the sash until it was straight and then adjusting his collar. “There, you look like a prince.”

 

Noctis gazed up at him, eyes dark and moody. “Or the king's ' _consort'_.” He replied irritably, pushing Ignis' hand away.

 

“Indeed.” Ignis sighed, “However, that is no reason to offend the First Secretary. In the past we have been allies.”

 

“Yeah, didn't dad meet with her?” Noctis asked, looking at his reflection and watching Ignis at the same time.

 

“Yes, many years ago.”

 

“I wonder if she'll remember.”

 

“I suspect she will, I doubt her memory is that terrible. You do look like your father.”

 

“Hm.” Noctis sighed, turning to meet Ignis' gaze full on. “So, what's she like? You must've read about her.”

 

“She is a woman of strong disposition and is easily offended. Treat her with her due respect but do not fawn, you are a prince of Lucis. Royal blood flows in your veins. Speak plainly and, for the love of the six, do not be rude.”

 

Noctis smiled a little, “I'd never dream of it.”

 

“Hm.” Ignis tried to seem stern but a smile broke through anyway. “You'll do well, Noctis. If you can, try to find out why she is really here without being obvious about it.”

 

“I'll try.”

 

“Good. Then, let us wait for her in the drawing room, it is an informal setting and may put her in a better mood.”

 

Noctis nodded and followed his advisor out the door, Gladio joined them, his imposing bulk scattering most of the servants they encountered on their way. When they paused outside the door of the drawing room, Ignis cornered one of the flighty staff. “We would like to have tea brought to us when our guest arrives, and perhaps some small cakes?” The man swallowed nervously before nodding.

 

“I...I'll go tell the kitchens.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Ignis moved away, opening the door for Noctis to enter. The room was as it had been that morning, except the table was now clear. Noctis moved to the fireplace to wait, hands at the base of his spine as he stared into the flames. Gladio took his place by the door, silent and watchful while Ignis went about the room and made sure everything was presentable.

 

Finally there was a knock at the door, Ignis made himself scarce while Noctis took a deep breath and plastered a formal mask on his face. He turned just as the door opened to reveal the castle's butler bowing in a woman. Noctis smiled and bowed a little, not as low as he would have royalty but enough to be respectful. “Welcome to Zegnautus Castle, First Secretary. It's an honour to host you today.”

 

The woman was shorter than what Noctis had expected but she looked as hard as iron, she eyed him carefully, noting his uniform and the silver crown peeking through his dark hair. “Your Highness, consort to his Majesty Ardyn Izuinia.” She bowed, lower than Noctis had but bordering on offensive. Noctis ignored it and gestured to the table where a servant had placed the tea Ignis had ordered.

 

“Your journey must've been draining, would you like some refreshment?”

 

“Where is his majesty?” She asked, moving to the seat and lowering herself into it. Noctis waited for her to sit before doing so himself.

 

“He's stuck in a meeting, he should be here soon though. For now, it's just me Madam Secretary.”

 

“I see. And you are...?”

 

Noctis met her stern eyes, “Noctis Lucis Caelum, crown prince of Lucis.”

 

“Ahh, yes. I see your father in you boy.” She smiled and Noctis returned it. “We will have to wait to see if you resemble him in all ways, hmm?”

 

“I guess we will.” Noctis began pouring her some tea, his mind reeling as he tried not to panic or overthink everything. He had never been very good in his politics lessons, all that double speak and back stabbing had never appealed to him but now he had to put his lessons to use. He needed to know why Ardyn was meeting with Accordo, he had to make sure there was no war looming on the horizon.

 


	4. Hard Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! I apologise, this is riddled with stupid mistakes but I'm really sick and don't have the energy to go through it all. I tried my best to avoid them but my brain is full of cotton and so I have likely missed a lot. I hope that what I have written is enjoyable though, thank you all so much for reading and commenting/Kudos-ing. I really appreciate your support.

 

Noctis used every skill he possessed, working the woman from vain platitudes to trying to subtly get her to speak of the true meaning of the meeting with Ardyn. He sipped tea, he smiled, he acted like the young and dumb prince she thought he was. His laugh was light, he played up his own naivety and lack of experience in an attempt to lure her into a false sense of security. He was a spoilt brat, born to a throne he would never sit upon. An innocent, a child who has never set foot outside the walls of the city he was born in. She saw it all as he laid it bare upon the table between them and her eyes glittered yet her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts. He needed her to slip up, to become convinced he had no idea what he was doing, that he was too much of a sheltered idiot to comprehend the true intricacies of politics. He thought he did quite well. He only gained snippets of knowledge, she told him about some important project Ardyn was working on and how Accordo may benefit from it. She told him that Ardyn had set in motion something that would change the course of the world, yet he got nothing more from her.

 

Time passed, shadows crawled across the walls as the sun dipped lower, finally the door opened to reveal Ignis. He slipped silently into the room and moved to Noctis' side, he bent, one hand hiding his mouth as he whispered; “Ardyn is on his way back, I heard from the head butler.” He withdrew and bowed politely to the first secretary who eyed them both suspiciously. Noctis took a breath, fingers circling the rim of his cup.

 

“It appears that my husband is returning from his meeting.” Noctis said, eyes lifting to meet the woman's. “I won't have to bore you with my company much longer, madam.”

 

“Oh, this has been anything but boring your highness.” The woman smiled, “Although you are somewhat less like your father than I first hoped.” Noctis sucked in cool air, it burned his lungs as the woman watched him with a smile. “It is more than obvious that you hold no true love for your husband, so the marriage was quite obviously arranged. I do not believe that your father, a man of honour, would have willingly sold his son to Niflheim, so, I must wonder why you are here...what motivations do you have in having this tea with me?”

 

Noctis swallowed, eyes on his hand as it curled on the white table cloth. “I...I'm gunna be blunt, Madam, I was sold to Ardyn under the idea that he wouldn't attack Lucis. My father only gave me to him to protect the people under our care. I'm a-”

 

“A sacrifice.” The woman nodded, “I see. And you wish to know if Accordo intends to side with Niflheim in a war?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I know nothing of any wars, your highness. Accordo is a small country, we cannot afford to take sides anymore. Does that ease your fears?”

 

“Uh...yeah, I guess. Thanks.”

 

“I do wonder though what this means for the line of Lucis...when your father dies no one will be in line to take the throne. There will be a void in power, one in which I am sure another greed-filled country would be more than happy to take advantage of.”

 

Noctis' eyes narrowed, however, before he could speak the door opened again. He jumped to his feet as Ardyn walked through. He eyed the scene before him before a smile graced his features, he swept towards the two of them, capturing Noctis' face on one gentle hand. “My dear Noctis, have you been treating our revered guest well?”

 

“He most certainly has, your majesty. His conversation has been most riveting.”

 

“Excellent, my dear, you must be so very tired. Perhaps you should retire to our rooms to rest, hmm?”

 

Noctis nodded, eyes dropping to stare at Ardyn's chest. The smell of chemicals was strong on him, it was unpleasant and made him wrinkle his nose. Soft lips pressed against the corner of his mouth and he then he was released. He bowed to the secretary and then to Ardyn before taking his leave, he could feel Ardyn's eyes boring into his back.

 

“Isn't he the beauty?”

 

“Indeed. The line of Lucis tends to produce very handsome heirs. Such a pretty bauble to have hanging from your arm, your majesty.”

 

“Oh, is that jealousy I hear?”

 

The door closed on the secretary's laugh, Noctis' hands were clenched into fists at his sides as anger seethed through his veins. Gladio stood at his back, watching him warily as magic crackled around the tips of his fingers. “ _Bauble_?” He hissed, striding off back to his rooms. “Is that all I am?”

 

“To him, probably.”

 

“I'm not-”

 

“I know, Noct.” Gladio sighed, “You're trained to rule a country, not to decorate some foreign king's parlour.”

 

“Yeah...but I guess things are different now, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Gladio sighed, reaching out to put a hand on Noctis' shoulder in comfort. The magic in the air dissipated as Noct's shoulders slumped. He reached up and pulled the small crown from his head as if suddenly disgusted by it's weight.

 

“It's all meaningless.” He muttered as he stared down at the delicate silver in his hands. “This crown...it means nothing. I'm...I'm just gunna end up as nothing but a painting on these walls.” He waved vaguely at the images as they passed. “I was supposed to protect the crystal, I was supposed to rule Lucis...I...wasn't born to be married off and forgotten about.”

 

“Hey,” Gladio grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, forcing their eyes to meet. “You're not gunna just be forgotten. Everyone in Insomnia loved you, you were their pride, Noct. You're meant for more, I know it. Just...get some rest, look after yourself. When the time comes to do something we'll know it.”

 

Noctis looked away, eyes landing on the painting of the man who looked like his father. He said nothing, fist tightening on the crown.

 

“It's my job to protect you, Noct and I'll do it to the best of my ability. We'll find a way outta this.” He shrugged, smirking as he clapped Noctis on the shoulder. “Just try and keep that creep of a husband of yours happy, maybe things'll turn out ok.”

 

Noctis winced, knowing what Gladio was implying. “Well, guess it's all I'm good for now. Nothing more than the King's whore!” He muttered darkly, turning to his door and yanking it open.

 

“Noct, that's not what I-”

 

He went through and slammed it in Gladio's shocked face. He heard Gladio curse before he knocked on the door, Noctis leaned against it and tipped his head back.

 

“Look, Noct, that's not what I meant and you know it! I meant keep him happy by making sure you don't do something stupid and get yourself killed! Noct? Hey, lemme in and let me explain!”

 

“Just...just go away!” Noctis replied weakly, sinking down the door to sit on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and waited for Gladio's footsteps to fade away. He hadn't meant to go off like that but the implication that all Noctis had become was a fuck toy to the enemy was too much.

 

Noctis rose after a moment and started stripping himself of his clothes, he dumped them on the floor heedless of their expensive cloth as he strode half-naked to the bathroom. He went to the tub and turned on the hot water, he would take a bath and sleep to escape the darkness pressing in on him.

 

Once the tub was full of bubbly water he turned off the tap and slipped out of his trousers and pants, he stepped into the water and sighed as he sank down up to his neck. One hand rested limply over the edge of the tub and he closed his eyes. The heat relaxed muscles he hadn't realised were tense and felt his mind drifting. He allowed himself to relax and lifted his arm out of the bath, watching water slide across his skin. Gladio did have a point, if he could keep Ardyn happy then maybe he would grow complacent, maybe he would let something important slip. He scrunched his brow in thought. Ardyn was a monster with powers Noctis couldn't comprehend, however, he had to have weaknesses. Everyone did. He dropped his hand back into the water with a splash and tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Steam curled around him, turning the world fuzzy as he dipped his head beneath the water and came back up with a gasp, he pushed wet hair from his eyes and frowned down at the bubbles as they crackled around him. He had to do everything within his limited power to make his life easier, to make Ardyn let down his guard. He needed to know if something was going to happen and to do that he needed to make his husband happy. Noctis closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, the only way he could do that was to convince Ardyn he was ok with his situation, that he was happy and would make no attempt at escape. He opened his eyes again, knowing that he had to up his acting skills if he was going to pull it off.

 

After his bath he dried off and found another clean night shirt. It was too big for him, likely Ardyn's but he put it on anyway. It dwarfed him, hanging off of one shoulder and falling to his knees. Noctis looked at himself in the mirror, almost able to hear Prompto's laughter at how silly he looked. He curled his hands into fists and straightened his back, tonight he wouldn't be the passive damsel, tonight he would be the one seducing Ardyn. He took a breath and hardened his resolve as he moved to bed and tried to arrange himself into a natural yet provocative pose, ready for his husband's return.

 

It was late evening when Ardyn finally opened the door to find Noctis sleeping on the bed. The white sheets were a stark contrast to his dark hair which lay across his closed eyes. The night shirt had ridden up to expose his upper thighs, one hand was gracefully extended, fingers curled lightly as he breathed deep and even. Ardyn took a moment to watch, a smirk spreading across his face. The room smelt of flowers and the dying light fell across Noctis' sleeping form, highlighting his parted lips like an invitation. Ardyn moved silently, boots barely making any sound as he hovered over the bed, slowly he reached out, brushing a thumb over Noctis' bottom lip. Noctis stirred, muttering vaguely in his sleep as he moved his head away. He looked so innocent, all the cares wiped easily away by sleep. Ardyn sank down onto the bed, one knee close to Noctis' body as he leaned over him and kissed him. Noctis' eyelids fluttered, a soft moan escaping his lips as a hand moved over the front of his night shirt. Ardyn deepened the kiss when Noctis opened his mouth to suck in a breath, his hand finding Noctis' cock beneath the fabric of his gown. Noctis' legs parted in easy invitation, a sleepy smirk lifting the corners of his lips. He sighed, allowing Ardyn's tongue to meet his own.

 

“...mmm...P-Prompto...” He muttered, eyes still closed, still half-dreaming. He lifted a hand, pushing it into hair that seemed wrong beneath his fingers. The hand curling around his hardening cock halted, the mouth against his pulled away. Noctis huffed, opening his eyes and gazing blearily up at the man above him. It was not Prompto. That had been a dream. He gasped, eyes widening as sleep left him instantly, he started to pull away, to escape but one of Ardyn's large hands grabbed him by the wrist and held him still.

 

“Oh? And who is this...Prompto?”

 

Noctis swallowed, eyes darting down to stare at his legs. “I...A-A friend...from home...”

 

“A friend? Is that all? The way you said his name tells me that he is much more than that.”

 

Noctis swallowed, finally meeting Ardyn's hard amber eyes, “It's over. My dad...he ended it before it could go anywhere.”

 

“Is that so? Well, in that case I have nothing to fear.”

 

Noctis swallowed, shaking the fear and sleep from his head before unsteadily climbing to his knees. He moved close to his husband, pushing his hands beneath the shoulders of his coat, Ardyn watched him with some amusement as Noctis pushed the coat from his shoulders so it pooled around Ardyn's elbows. Noctis averted his eyes, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks as he bent and pressed a light kiss to Ardyn's stubble covered throat. He moved down from there, causing Ardyn to shift enough so that he could get to his trousers. Noctis slid from the bed, onto his knees between Ardyn's open legs as they awkwardly rearranged themselves. He looked up through his hair, seeing those amber eyes glittering as they met his own. Slowly he undid Ardyn's belt, then his zipper. He reached inside the opening, his breath coming a little faster than it should have as his fingers came into contact with Ardyn's erection. He broke eye contact and leaned forward, pressing his tongue to the white briefs that held the hardness within. Ardyn's breath stuttered and one hand slid to Noct's hair. “Oh, what brought this on, my sweet?”

 

“You're my husband...” Noctis muttered, breath puffing against Ardyn's arousal. “I'm supposed to do this.” He pressed forward again, remembering things from some of Gladio's 'romance' books and the many, many porn videos he'd seen. He dug his fingers into Ardyn's thighs, his throat constricting as he tried to hold his anxiety at bay. Ardyn was patient, watching him curiously as Noctis finally reached beneath the fabric of his underwear to bring him out. He stared at the cock in his shaking hand, it was big, far bigger than Prompto's. He wasn't sure he could even fit it in his mouth. He licked his lips, leaning forward and tracing the tip with his tongue. Ardyn's thighs tensed, a stuttered breath falling from his lips as he watched the prince explore with slowly increasing confidence. Ardyn tasted of salt and musk, Noctis moaned a little, his own cock hot and heavy between his legs. He pressed his lips to the tip before taking the head into his mouth, he tried to avoid biting or getting his teeth anywhere near. It was messy and inexperienced, Noctis used his hand to make up for the fact that he couldn't fit it all in his mouth.

 

After a moment Ardyn curled a hand into Noctis' hair and pulled him up, he came away with an embarrassing pop and licked his lips as he looked hazily up at his husband. “Hm, for a beginner it wasn't all that bad. However, I have far more interesting things in mind.” He dragged Noctis up until he stood on shaking legs, his large hands coming to rest at his hips. Ardyn's thumbs caressed Noctis' hip bones as he pulled him close, pressing his face into his vulnerable stomach and breathing deeply. “Hmm. You had a bath?” Noctis smelt of Ardyn's very own soap, the idea was intoxicating.

 

“Yeah.” Noctis whispered, his voice going hoarse as Ardyn nipped at the flesh of his stomach. His own hands moved to Ardyn's hair, slowly running through it and exploring the texture. It was curly and soft, like silk against his skin. Ardyn moved away to look up at him before dragging him into his lap, their cocks pressing against each other through the fabric of Noctis' night gown. He shuddered, heat stirring in his belly. Lips found his, gentle and exploration, he responded hesitantly but eventually found his own rhythm as desire flooded his veins. Ardyn's hands slid down Noct's back, caressing his ass, opening his cheeks and needing the flesh. Noctis jerked forward, increasing the pressure between them as he groaned heavily into Ardyn's mouth.

 

“And to think I assumed that you despised me.” Ardyn muttered, moving to nip at Noctis' throat as the prince thrust against him. “I am glad, your highness. Such an unexpected surprise to see that you have learned to accept me.”

 

Noctis replied with Ardyn's name, falling from his lips like a prayer. He closed his eyes as his husband lifted him, turning around to press him back against the bed. He crawled over him, trapping him with his body and Noctis wrapped his legs around his waist to draw him closer.

 

Outside the sun set shrouding the castle in shadow, the few lights in the windows flickered and flashed before going out one by one. Inside the bedroom Noctis was lost in pleasure, his mind blissfully blank as Ardyn moved inside him. He raked his nails down Ardyn's bare back, leaving long red lines behind in his wake as he cried out again and again until his throat was hoarse. The bed hit the wall, the regular thuds a strange counterpoint to the music of their tryst. Noct arched against his husband, arms securely around his neck, Ardyn's face buried in his neck. Muscle, shining with sweat as moonlight peeked in through the window, moved beneath shining skin scattered in myriad scars. Noctis' toes curled, heat pooling in his gut, cries falling from his bitten lips along with curses. Ardyn bit at his throat, marking him, one hand roughly tangled in his hair to force his head to the side. The pain was sharp, exquisite against the rolling waves of gentle pleasure as they moved together on top of the sheets. Embarrassment was far beyond Noctis now as his pleasure built and built until he thought he would go mad with it, all he wanted was to reach his peak. He needed to come.

 

“A-Ardyn...please...” He moaned, arching up into his lover, eyes begging silently as he ran his tongue over his lips slowly. Ardyn, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, smirked deviously.

 

“Oh but you beg so sweetly my dear, how could any man refuse?” He leaned down, kissing Noctis deeply and reached between them for the prince's aching cock. A few rough strokes were all it took, Noctis came undone beneath Ardyn's body, shuddering gasping for air as he spilled between their intimately entwined bodies. As Noctis orgasmed, Ardyn was helpless against his own which followed right after.

 

They stilled, breath thick and heavy between them, Noct's eyes glazed as he stared up at the dark ceiling. Finally Ardyn moved back, gazing down at the wrecked prince, he ran a finger delicately over his jaw and admired the marks scattering his perfect skin. “You look so much like your dear uncle like this, my sweet.” He whispered, causing Noctis to blink away the last vestiges of his post-orgasmic haze. “He too was particularly beautiful, of course I took him whilst your father was but a baby still in his crib. Alas, they never knew one another. Elric Lucis Caelum...he was a practitioner of the arts.” Ardyn moved away from Noctis, lying down on his side to admire the prince in profile. “He could sing and dance and his laughter always filled the air whenever I returned home, it was pleasant. However, he died too young.” He sighed, brushing hair from Noctis' forehead as the prince turned to face him. “I thought he was happy here with me, unfortunately I was wrong. I did not see the darkness in his heart until one day he dried to drive a dagger into my back...it was a shame to break him. He was so young and stupid, what a waste of perfectly good looks and talent.” He felt Noctis stiffen under his touch, Ardyn trailed fingers down his body, coming to a stop just above the thatch of dark hair between his legs. Noctis said nothing as he looked away from Ardyn's glowing eyes and knowing smirk. “But he was fun while he lasted.” He sighed as he buried his fingers in Noctis' public hair, sliding his hand down to wrap firm fingers around his soft cock, he stroked gently, watching Noctis' pained face intently as his overstimulated body tried to pull away from the touch. He released Noctis' cock, fingers sliding down, to the dampness between his legs, Noctis opened easily for him, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

 

Noctis winced, sharp pain forcing a grunt of discomfort past the growing terror rendering him mute. He reached down and grabbed Ardyn's wrist, swallowing down his own feelings and discomfort, he breathed out a long sigh and spread his legs again. He held Ardyn's hand where it was, lifting his hips and baring his throat as he arched his back. “I'm not...my uncle...” Noctis hissed, eyes sparkling as he opened his eyes and met Ardyn's, desire thick in his voice as the discomfort began to fade. He forced himself to roll over, straddling Ardyn and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Now, you gunna fuck me, your majesty, or am I gunna have to do it myself?” He saw something stir in Ardyn's eyes at those words, Ardyn grabbed him roughly by the hips with one hand held his cock still with the other. Noctis took a breath and let Ardyn push him down, impaling him again. It burned but it was bearable, he wasn't sure if he would get hard again but that wasn't important. He needed Ardyn to think he was accepting his fate. He had to make him believe. So, he threw his head back, gasping Ardyn's name.

 


	5. Gralea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get a new chapter written but I'm still not well so it's likely full of mistakes as usual, I do go through and edit but seeing as my minds full of cotton I've likely missed a lot. I'm sorry. I hope what I have written is good enough and understandable enough to enjoy. Thank you all again for your lovely comments and Kudos, you encourage me to continue writing. 
> 
> I am also attempting to slowly make Ardyn creepier and creepier, I hope I'm achieving that goal. 
> 
> (Just an FYI: I have been in enough emotionally/mentally abusive relationships to be able to recognise them now and this Ardyn/Noctis relationship IS NOT HEALTHY. I'm putting this as a kind of disclaimer thing because I know people get weird about people 'romanticising' unhealthy relationships simply because people write about them. I hate this. I write these sorts of things because it's had such a huge impact on my life and how I deal with relationships in general, yes this an extreme case with added demons but the basic strategies are ones that have been used on me before. This is just fiction, not reality. i do not condone any action any character may take in this story. If you dislike this kind of stuff, it IS tagged as dark and if you ignore the tags I am not to blame. I warned you)

 

Ignis woke Noctis early the next morning. He entered the room to find Noctis wrapped in blankets, as if he had formed a nest with only the top of his dark head peeking from beneath. Ignis could smell the scent of stale sex, he and Gladio had once again been privy to the sounds of their coupling. Gladio had left the room entirely in irritation, choosing to sleep in the servants quarters rather than listen to his prince be molested by a monster. Ignis, however, wondered. Noctis had sounded as if he was enjoying it all, the muffled mutters, the moans it had all indicated that the prince was more than happy and willing. There had been no painful sobs, Ignis was certain Noctis had enjoyed it and although he had no desire to listen to his best friend making those kinds of sounds he was glad it wasn't forced. Ignis placed the tray on the bedside table and leaned over the prince, reaching out to shake the lump he had become. “Your highness? It's time to wake up.”

 

“Ngghuh.”

 

“Noct, wake up.”

 

“Go'way...”

 

“Your highness...” Ignis sighed, looking over at the drawn curtains. He glanced briefly back at the pile of blankets Noctis was before smirking. He went over to the curtains and whipped them open, causing Noctis to curse at him loudly and fluently.

 

“Fuuuuck...Iggy...close 'em...'m sleepin'...”

 

“Time to wake up and get up, Noctis. His majesty has expressed his desire to show you around.”

 

Noctis peeked out blearily from his blanket pile, squinting at Ignis irritably. “After last night?” He groaned, yawning broadly as Ignis busied himself around the room, opening the window to air it and then going to Noctis' clothes and rummaging around to find something appropriate.

 

“Well, I cannot sympathise considering it sounded like you were rather enjoying it.” Ignis replied sharply, frowning as he found Noctis some of clothes and threw them at him. His underwear landed on Noctis' head, he whined and plucked it off to throw them back at Ignis.

 

“Ugh...I hurt so bad.” Noctis stretched, arms above his head, causing the sheets to slide down his body to expose the darkening bruises on his hips and throat.

 

“Once again, I would remind his highness that it is entirely self-inflicted.” Ignis arched an eyebrow, seeing scratches running down Noctis' sides as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah...but he's gunna trust me more if I pretend I want him, right?” He muttered.

 

Ignis stared at him then smiled despite the pain those words caused, “Indeed. How very clever, Noctis.”

 

“Yeah, I can be sometimes.” Noctis replied, reaching out to pick up his coffee and take a sip. “So, what're we gunna do today?”

 

“His Majesty has decided to take you on a tour of the city, it is...not like Insomnia.”

 

“You've been out of the castle?” Noctis looked at his friend as Ignis seated himself on the bed.

 

“No, but I can see some of it through the windows. It's...quiet, for a city. Unnaturally so.”

 

“Huh. Maybe they've got a curfew?”

 

“Perhaps. Now, drink up and eat up, then wash. You stink.” Ignis rose and turned to watch Noctis for a moment, a question obvious in his green eyes.

 

“Out with it.” Noctis sighed.

 

“Noct, are you...truly ok with this? I am willing to support you no matter what your decision is but his Majesty is not human. I have no wish to see you endangering yourself.”

 

“I'm fine, specs. I need him to trust me, I need him to extend my leash.” He looked up at his oldest friend and confidant. “If I need help, I'll tell you...I promise.”

 

“That is all I ask, Noctis.” Ignis smiled, “I have some errands to run, I believe his Majesty has arranged a picnic for you.”

 

“Huh?” Noctis wrinkled his nose and Ignis chuckled.

 

“His ideas of romance are obviously rather old fashioned, and it is not as if you could stroll into a cafe around here, is it?”

 

“Guess not.”

 

Later that morning Noctis found himself standing outside in the castle grounds, wrapped in a warm coat and with a beanie hat on his head. Ardyn stood at his side, his own long coat swaying in the frozen breeze. “Are you warm enough, my dear?” Ardyn asked as a man in a bright red sports car pulled up beside them from the long driveway.

 

“Yeah.” Noctis looked down at his boots as Ardyn put his hand on his lower back.

 

“Come, let us depart before the day escapes us.” Ardyn smirked as he ushered his husband into the passenger seat and walked around to the other side. As he slid into the drivers seat Noctis eyed him.

 

“You gunna drive yourself?”

 

“Of course! Unlike you I do not have the luxury of a handmaid that can drive me around.”

 

“Handmaid?” Noctis gave him a confused look before his eyes widened in realisation, “You mean Iggy? He's not-”

 

“He wakes you up every morning, he does your laundry, makes you food and goodness knows what else. Is that not the very definition of a handmaid?”

 

“Well...yeah but he's a guy.”

 

Ardyn laughed as the engine roared to life, “Indeed. I agreed that you could bring two servants I never dreamed you would choose a male handmaid and your bodyguard. You are an unusual one, Noctis.”

 

“Hey, Ignis is training to become my Chamberlin, he's not just some ditzy maid.” Noctis snapped, more than a little irritated at the insinuation.

 

Ardyn was quiet for a moment as he started to drive off down the long, winding driveway. Noctis turned to watch the scenery crawl by. “Unfortunately for you I have no need of a Chamberlin.” His voice was low and Noctis wasn't sure about his tone, he could be mad or he could be merely thinking aloud. To be safe, Noctis remained silent, eyes on the large fir trees that rushed passed as they pulled out onto a main road. “And you, as my husband, have no need for one either.”

 

Noctis swallowed, dropping his eyes to his hands as they curled in his lap, “Then...what'll Ignis do?”

 

Ardyn looked sideways at him, “What he is currently doing now, my dear.”

 

“Be a...handmaid.” Noctis muttered, hands curling into fists on his thighs. He should have expected this, he was already stripped of his inheritance, he may as well give up his retainers too. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat.

 

“I remember, many, many years ago when I was married to one of your distant relatives...she was a beautiful woman and proud. Too proud, she refused to seal the bond between us that was begun when we were married. She too brought with her a maid, the girl was very pretty with blond hair and very striking sky-blue eyes. When my wife refused to do her duty to me I gave her maid to one of my men.” He smirked as he looked at Noctis briefly, “They ruined her. After that my wife was much more obedient. Sadly I found out later that the two women had been lovers, she had managed to sneak the girl in under false pretences. I really do hate liars.”

 

Noctis looked up, hearing the subtle threat. He licked his lips as anger and fear settled heavily in his gut. “I'm not a liar.” He said firmly, seeing Ardyn's lips curl. “There's nothing between me and Ignis.”

 

“We will see.” He said and the car moved down foggy roads and avenues surrounded by trees.

 

The rest of the ride was quiet except for an occasional hum from Ardyn, Noctis sat curled up against the door, one hand gripping the handle as if he could open it and fling himself out; consequences be damned. Finally they reached what appeared to be a sleepy modern town. Ardyn hummed a tune as he turned into a parking lot and found a space, he parked smoothly and cut the engine before turning to Noctis with a smile. “Welcome to Gralea, my dear.” He said and opened the door, Noctis followed suit.

 

The town was eerily quiet as he followed Ardyn from the car park towards the main town square, he expected to see people everywhere but only one or two were seen scurrying from one place to another. Noctis pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he looked around curiously, the buildings were relatively modern, there was what appeared to be an above-ground rail rising over the town and a few tall-ish buildings in the distance. However, it didn't compare to the hustle and bustle of Insomnia. Ardyn put his hand once again on Noctis' lower back so he had no choice but to follow his lead, they went down alley's and past quiet cafe's and bars. They took strange turns and Ardyn told him all about the town's history and where the best places to eat were. Noctis stopped listening when he started to talk about a butcher that used to have a shop just over the road from where they were, however, the building was now closed up. Noctis noticed that it wasn't the only place with boards over the windows and graffiti sprayed across the walls. It was too quiet and made chills run down his spine. He thought he saw a hobo curled up in a corner but Ardyn ushered him on before he could look properly, a stray dog limped out of a nearby alley only to come to an abrupt halt. It looked at Noctis and lowered it's head, pulling it's lips back from it's elongated teeth. Noctis felt his heart leap into his throat as he took two steps back and a weapon formed in his hand from blue sparks. The dog's eyes, for a brief, heart-stopping moment, appeared to turn red. Then Ardyn stepped forward, shooing the dog back. It saw the man and turned, tail tucked between it's legs as it fled. Noctis inhaled sharply, his weapon dematerialising as he tried to still his rapid heart beat. The dog's terrified whimpers still seemed to echo in his head long after it had run off. Cool, gloved hands were at his face, cupping his cheeks as he lifted his eyes to look into Ardyn's. “Are you all right, Noct? You look a bit pale.”

 

“I...I'm fine.” Noctis tried to pull away but Ardyn only drew him closer, one arm wrapping around his waist.

 

“You do not look it. Perhaps we should return...”

 

“No. No I'm fine, I promise.”

 

“Good, I have an idea. The park here is truly beautiful, perhaps we could take our picnic there and have some lunch?”

 

“Yeah...s-sounds good.” Noctis forced a smile, the deformed dog still a little too fresh in his minds eye for comfort. He allowed Ardyn to take his arm and steer him towards the park, he followed obediently but his mind was racing. What was that dog? Was it really just his imagination? Stray dogs were an inevitable part of living in a city but there had been something fundamentally wrong with that one. Even if it's eyes had only been a trick of the light, it's teeth had been far too long for a normal domestic dog, it's feet had looked too big for it's body and it's legs had a weird, scaly look about them that could have been mange but somehow made a shiver roll down Noctis' spine. He shivered, drawing unconsciously closer to Ardyn who wore a smug smirk on his face.

 

They set up the picnic in the park which was a far cry from the parks in Insomnia. It was small and quiet, a few benches here and there and lots of grass hidden under a fine blanket of snow. Picnicking in winter had never really appealed to Noctis but it wasn't as if he had much of a choice, so he sat himself down beside Ardyn on the blanket he had brought and watched as he held out a brown basket. “Your Ignis very kindly set this up for us.” He smiled and opened it, revealing some of Noctis' favourite treats and a bottle of champagne.

 

They ate and drank until Noctis was feeling giddy from the alcohol, he vaguely listened to Ardyn talk and the alcohol warmed his stomach as he sat and swayed. Snow fell around them, landing in Noctis' hair and causing Ardyn to brush it out of the strands that weren't covered by his hat. Noctis blinked at him as he leaned down and captured his lips, he let his eyes close and tasted something bitter on Ardyn's tongue. It was little like the lemon cake Ignis had packed. Noctis moved closer, Ardyn was warm and he was still shivering a little. Ardyn opened Noctis' lips with his tongue, pushing him backwards so he was bent at a slightly awkward angle. Their kiss deepened until Noctis was panting for breath, one hand buried in Ardyn's hair and shoving his hat to the floor. After a moment Ardyn pulled away, smiling down at Noctis with bright amber eyes. “Such a beauty, the cold suits you, my dear Noctis.” He ran a thumb over Noctis' bottom lip, watching him catch his breath, seeing the pink flush covering his cheeks from the cold. “Perhaps it is time we left now, yes? A warm bath is in order when we return.” He rose, reaching down to help Noctis to his feet then packing away the picnic and blanket.

 

Noctis let his eyes roam the park, turning when he heard rustling from some frozen bushes nearby. He saw a flash of glowing red before a low growl once again filled the air. He looked up, noticing how dark it had become. Noctis frowned, turning around in a circle, helpless against the tightness of fear in his chest. He had drunk too much, his head was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight enough to be able to fight off any daemons. He swallowed, backing away from the bushes which had begun to rustle again.

 

“Ah, I think we have overstayed our welcome.” Ardyn sighed, moving forward and putting a hand on Noctis' hip. The bushes parted to reveal the same dog from town, this time Noctis was certain it's eyes were glowing. It's body had become a horrible grey colour as it's fur had fallen out, revealing gnarled skin that looked infected. It approached them, ears flat, tail high as it fixed it's horrible eyes on Noctis. Ardyn chuckled in his ear, a low, terrible sound that sent a shudder up Noctis' spine. He then moved forward, his steps fluid, no fear showing as he conjured a dagger from the air. Noctis watched with baited breath as Ardyn approached the dog which cowered in his presence. He smiled and tossed the dagger, hitting the dog full in the chest, Noctis lifted a hand to his frozen lips in horror as the dog squealed and then fell to the ground twitching and bleeding. Ardyn's dagger faded in a burst of red sparks before the dog seemed to melt into a black puddle. “Daemons.” Ardyn sighed, turning to Noctis, eyes glowing molten gold. “They are normally much easier to scare, it appears that that one was a little too hungry.” He chuckled, reaching out to catch Noctis' chin and pull him in close. “Fear suits you, your highness.” He smirked and then pressed a kiss to the corner of Noctis' cold lips before moving away. “Let us return, I am sure your _handmaid_ would be most upset if I returned half a popsicle to him.”

 

Noctis followed, legs feeling numb and jelly-like as he watched Ardyn's back. He had never truly seen a daemon before, the wall kept Insomnia safe and he had never been outside before. No one really understood where they came from or what made them so vicious but everyone knew daylight hurt them, some had even invented UV lights to put up in cities and towns in Lucis to protect the people. Most cars had headlights that could ward off daemons, even if most people rarely drove at night. He should have expected it, really, marrying a man known as the Daemon King was inevitably going to lead to actually seeing daemons, however he still felt fear clutching at him as they walked slowly back to the car.

 

They reached the car by the time the sun set properly, darkness flooded in as Noctis opened the door and slid into the seat. Before he closed it he could hear terrible screams and weird, haunting cries. Quickly he shut the door and sat still, eyes on the road as Ardyn started the engine. Headlights flickered on, casting white light before them and Noctis saw several dark, misshapen figures bound out of the way. He shuddered, leaning forward to stare at his boots. Beside him, Ardyn began to hum again. At least now Noctis understood why Gralea had been so empty; it was infested with daemons. Ardyn's castle appeared to be safe only because Ardyn himself lived there, his very presence must ward the castle against daemonic invasion.

 

They returned to the castle and Noctis was half-asleep, head against the cool window as they pulled up the driveway. A hand on his leg woke him, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Mm, we here?” He asked, throat rough and eyes a little dry. He blinked over at Ardyn who smiled at him.

 

“Indeed we are, my dear. Come, let us get inside so you can warm yourself up, you're positively freezing.”

 

“'m fine.” Noctis said as he stretched and reached for the door handle, he got out the car to find Ignis waiting for him, bundled up in a thick winter jacket.

 

“There you are, highness.” Ignis sighed, moving forward to pull Noctis through the castle doors. “It's freezing, I was worried you weren't wearing a thick enough coat.” He muttered, ignoring the look Ardyn was giving him. He took Noctis' hand in his own and shook his head. “You feel like an icicle, come on, let's get you warmed up. I can have some cocoa put on for you, if you wish.”

 

Noctis felt Ardyn's gaze like a knife in his back. He twisted his hands free and looked away, “No, I'm fine. Ardyn...Ardyn is taking care of me.” He said reluctantly, Ignis made damn fine cocoa. He felt his husband move to his side, sliding an arm around his waist and holding him close.

“Yes, we have some more romantic plans for this evening, don't we my pet?”

 

“Uh-yeah...yeah we do.” Noctis tried to force a smile but it fell from his face quickly as Ignis' sharp green eyes flicked from Ardyn to Noctis and back again.

 

“Very well, highness. If you need anything more just let me know.”

 

Noctis looked away from Ignis' eyes, trying to seem confident in his decision. “Sure, thanks, Specs.”

 

Ardyn smirked, his fingers digging into Noctis' hip as he helped the prince out of his coat and thrust it into Ignis' chest. “Be a dear and hang that up, will you? We won't want to be disturbed until morning.”

 

Ignis recovered admirably, he straightened his back before bowing with one hand on his chest in the traditional Lucian way. Ardyn guided Noctis away, his touch possessive. Ignis watched them go, worry in his gaze as he watched Ardyn's hand slide up Noctis' back to the back of his neck, holding it there in a show of dominance. Noctis' shoulders hunched in response, his body language telling Ignis all he needed to know.

 


	6. A Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother has taken my daughter to give me a chance to rest, so I bring you another chapter seeing as I have literally nothing else to do other than distract myself from my burning lungs (chest infection, fuuuuun) and fever. Don't worry, I'm all drugged up but can't sleep so have fun with this one, it's emotional. :)

A month passed by with little change, Noctis continued his routine; wake up, have coffee with Ignis, eat breakfast with Ardyn in the drawing room, train with Gladio and then explore the castle. Noctis had lunch with Ardyn in a hall with a long table, they sat at either end and ate in silence. It was a familiar situation at least, Noctis having grown up eating alone most of his life. Gladio haunted his steps, he stood guard at the doors of whatever room Noctis was in and he kept silent watch. Ardyn didn't seem too bothered by him, his main ire seemed to be aimed at Ignis who he began to treat more and more like one his servants. Ignis bore it well, his back straight and face impassive but Noctis knew it must sting. He was the son of a Duke, raised to become the royal Chamberlain, not some maid. He hated it when Ardyn ordered him around but Noctis had stopped voicing his distaste when Ardyn looked at him, arching an eyebrow imperiously and silently reminding Noctis of the story of his ancestors. Noctis instead dropped his eyes and fell quiet.

 

His life became monotonous, he went about each day in a haze, Ardyn deciding that there would be no more excursions outside the castle. He said that Noctis had been too afraid and he had no wish to risk his husband getting hurt but Noctis knew the truth; the trip had been little more than a very roundabout threat. It was Ardyn's way of saying 'look what you have to look forward to if you ever decide to try to run away!' as if Noctis needed any more reason not to leave. Beyond Gralea it was nothing but frozen tundra and empty desert, he could get the train back to Luciian territory but it wasn't worth the risk. Ardyn owned him now, he had to learn to accept it.

 

Ardyn was more amorous than ever, at night he fucked Noctis until he had to take a potion the next day. Ignis seemed concerned over his growing collection of bruises but Noctis insisted he was fine, he would recover. He had to keep Ignis at arms length, if he understood what Ardyn had been hinting at he knew Ignis was in danger and to keep him out of it Noctis had to prove to Ardyn that they were merely friends. He kept touching to a minimum, he avoided having long conversations that grew too deep, he kept his distance and attempted to assuage Ignis' growing fears to no avail. The more he pushed, the closer Ignis wanted to be. It was hell, he couldn't tell Ignis the truth or he may do something that put himself at risk, he couldn't tell Gladio who would likely get them all killed with some rash act of heroism. Noctis had to deal with it alone. If he kept Ardyn happy he would keep his friends safe, so at night he bent over and took whatever the King gave him.

 

During the day he spent as much time alone as he could, taking to reading in the library as Ardyn disliked modern trappings such as TV or the internet. He didn't even have his phone anymore. Luckily the library was extensive and Noctis could sit curled up in a comfy chair and read while the wind whistled outside and a fire crackled in the hearth. He tried not to think but his mind always drifted back to the fact that he was little more than a piece of art, a pretty little thing to decorate Ardyn's arm. He wasn't worth anything, despite the title he carried.

 

Then, one day, Noctis was alerted to a visitor. Ardyn had him wait in the parlour, sitting at a table with tea and cakes while Ardyn went to greet the men in person. Noctis wore his dress uniform and crown and stared blankly into the steaming pot set before him while he waited, Gladio stood by the door looking bored half out of his mind and Ignis was nowhere to be seen. Noctis wasn't sure where Ignis went but he had a hunch he was gaining the trust of the staff, making friends and hunting information, it was the sort of thing Ignis would do. Noctis could only hope that Ardyn didn't get wind of it. Finally the doors opened to reveal Ardyn, Noctis rose, straightening out his uniform as his husband swept towards him with that annoying little smirk on his lips. Behind him came two people, one an old man with weirdly familiar features and behind him a boy with blond hair. Ardyn distracted Noctis with a kiss before turning and inviting the guests to sit. As they approached Noctis felt a flash of cold recognition. “Prompto!” He exclaimed, causing the boy to look up from his camera, blue eyes wide and face draining of colour.

 

“N-Noctis...” Prompto gasped, causing the man at his side to frown. Noctis gasped, one hand rising to his mouth as Ardyn's fingers tightened on his hip almost painfully. “Uh...y-your highness...I mean...”

 

“Ah, so this is the Prompto who you spoke of, yes?” Ardyn said, his voice oily and slick and Noctis wished he could keep his damn mouth shut.

 

“Ah...yeah...” Noctis dropped his eyes, closing them as dread settled its heavy weight in his gut. “Didn't expect to see him here.”

 

“Of course not, I assumed he was a Lucian.”

 

“I am-”

 

“Quiet, boy.” The older man snapped, causing Prompto to glance at him and then fall quiet.

 

“No, no, please do explain why he's here.” Ardyn insisted, pushing Noctis down into a chair and taking the one beside him. His hand, beneath the table, gripped Noctis' thigh threateningly. Noctis took a sharp breath, gritting his teeth as he tried to school his face into a neutral mask. He could feel Gladio watching, his eyes were hawklike when it came to Noctis' emotions so he had to hide it even as his leg began to throb.

 

“Well, he disappeared when he was a child, stolen by some damn Lucians. I assumed him to be dead until about two months ago he turned up out of the blue, searching for his real family.”

 

“Real family?” Noctis looked to Prompto who offered him a weak smile.

 

“Yeah, remember I was adopted...I...I found out my real parents were from Nifflheim and so I left home and went to find them b-but...” He took a breath and lowered his head, the smile that Noctis had fallen in love with was conspicuously absent. Noctis felt his heart grow heavy as the old man glared.

“You're a...a Niff?” Noctis asked, leaning forward despite the sharp pain of Ardyn's nails digging through the fabric of his trousers. He would have bruises there by morning. “Prompto...I had no idea.”

 

“Well yeah, neither did I but here we are.” Prompto still refused to look at Noctis, seeming terrified of the man at his side and likely embarrassed by their history. Noctis drew back, eyes moving away to stare at the floor too. If he were honest with himself, he didn't mind. Prompto was still Prompto no matter where he'd been born, nothing would change the way he felt about him but he kept that to himself lest he risk Ardyn's wrath.

 

“So, he is your son?” Ardyn looked to the old man who pursed his lips thoughtfully, cold eyes moving to the prince and back to Ardyn.

 

“I suppose one could say that.” He said slowly and Prompto closed his eyes as if in pain.

 

Noctis wished he could comfort him, he wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around Prompto and make him know that he hadn't wanted to leave him, that he still loved him even after all this time. He swallowed back the words and picked up a tea cup when it was handed to him instead.

 

“Oh my, I forgot myself for a moment amid all that drama!” Ardyn exclaimed dramatically, Noctis' hand jerked as he automatically flinched at the sudden movement as Ardyn waved his hand beside his head. Prompto's brows drew down into a small frown when he noted the movement, Noctis took a sip of tea to avoid meeting his eyes. “Prince Noctis, this is Verstael Besithia, the royal Research Minister and a rather good friend of mine.” Ardyn smiled winningly as he watched Noctis bow his head.

 

“It's good to meet you, sir.” He said politely, eyes distant as if his mind were elsewhere.

 

Verstael set aside his cup, watching Noctis with an expression of deep fascination. “You are the heir of the Lucian throne?”

 

“He was.” Ardyn chuckled, sliding his hand to the back of Noctis' neck again, causing him to lower his eyes to the table.

 

“Yes but does he still have the ability to use their magic? You know, the magic from the crystal?” He leaned forward as he spoke, voice eager and eyes sharp.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Noctis replied, finally meeting the man's cold blue eyes. The resemblance between Prompto and his father was eerie. However, Verstael lacked Prompto's innate warmth and made the hackles rise on the back of Noctis' neck.

 

“If I may be so bold, your highness, may I see a demonstration? I heard that you have the ability to absorb the earths energy and create magic from it.”

 

Noctis sighed, lifting a hand encased in black, fingerless leather gloves. He watched Verstael's face as fire crackled to life in the palm of his hand, it lit the small table with it's warm light and the man gasped in awe.

 

“Truly fascinating.” He breathed, moving back a little as Noctis extinguished the fire and let his hand fall back to his side. He felt weirdly like a performing circus coeurl, something he detested. “You get your power from the crystal, yes?”

 

Noctis pressed his lips together, his fingers curling on the table top. “I really don't think-”

 

“Humour him, my dear. He is, after all, an old friend.” Ardyn smiled and took a sip of his tea.

 

Noctis looked at his hand, “The powers were given to us as a gift from the gods in order for us to protect the crystal.” He said slowly, feeling as if he were giving up secrets to the enemy. He was very uncomfortable as Verstael stared at him with those sharp and familiar eyes. Prompto meanwhile, looked down, likely staring at the screen of his camera.

 

“I see, I see...and isn't there supposed to be some sort of ring? What does it do...I read somewhere that it gives the King's of Lucis the power of their ancestors, or some other nonsense.”

 

“Yeah, that's right. I don't have the ring, I'm not King.” Noctis said, his voice trembling a little as Ardyn's fingers continued to rest on his thigh even though he had relaxed his grip.

 

“I see, a shame.” Verstael sighed, “I would like to study you some day if your husband would be so kind as to allow me to borrow you for a time.”

 

Noctis tensed at the insinuation that Ardyn could decide what to do with him, he should have expected it but it still stung his pride. Prompto looked up at that, frowning at Noctis in confusion but Noctis couldn't answer. He looked away, unable to meet his old friends eyes as shame coiled hot and unpleasant in his belly.

 

“Well, I suppose that would be ok so long as you bring him back to me all in one piece.” Ardyn smiled, rubbing at Noctis' thigh beneath the table, “I do prefer my things to remain in tact after another has played with them-” Ardyn snapped his mouth shut on his words when Noctis stood up abruptly, his chest too tight and his eyes burning. He clenched his hands into fists, breathing a little too heavily. “My dear, is everything ok?” Ardyn asked, seemingly kind on the surface but Noctis could hear the cold warning under his words.

 

“Y-yeah...I just...I need to use the bathroom. Please, excuse me.” He bowed and left the table, feeling everyone's eyes on his back. Panic gripped his heart and it was difficult to keep his breathing steady as he reached the door and Gladio opened it for him. He stepped through, Gladio on his heels as he strode down the corridor until he found a random, empty room and slid inside. Gladio followed him and closed the door, the second he had Noctis put his hands over his mouth and dropped to his knees. Gladio knelt at his side, one hand on his shoulder and concern plastered across his face.

 

“Noct? Hey, Noct...c'mon, kid...you need to calm down.”

 

Noctis took a shuddering gasp, blinking away a few burning tears that were threatening to fall before wiping his hand furiously over his eyes. “D-damn it...” He gasped, smiling humourlessly and a small, pathetic laugh escaping his lips. “I'm sorry...I just...couldn't take it any more.”

 

“Yeah, me too. I nearly drove my fist into that guys face.” Gladio growled, eyes flashing with fury and fingers digging into Noctis' shoulder. “And to think, Prompto's related to that guy? Can't believe it.”

 

Noctis shook his head, mouth twisting bitterly as he regained some control through steady breaths. “Yeah...I wasn't expecting to see him. I guess it kinda...threw me off.”

 

“Me too.” Gladio sighed and rubbed at his chin, eyes moving around the room absently. “C'mon, let's get you sorted and we can go back. We don't want them getting suspicious.”

 

Noctis nodded and reluctantly rose, really he couldn't afford to lose it like that. He was treading a dangerous line as it was without having his mask break like that. He needed to get a grip. He ran his hands through his hair as Gladio straightened out his uniform then grabbed both his shoulders and forced Noctis to meet his gaze. “Listen to me; you need to hold on in there. You're strong enough, you can do this. Remember what your dad taught you, ok?”

 

Noctis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them again his face was an impenetrable mask. “Yeah. I got this.”

 

“Good.” Gladio clapped him on the back and led him back out the room.

 

Noctis sat through the rest of the tea in silence, his eyes clouded and his mind elsewhere. Ardyn and Verstael did all the talking while he and Prompto avoided each others eyes. Finally, when the tea had gone cold in Noctis' barely touched cup, Ardyn rose. “Well, I believe that it is time you two got settled in your rooms.” He said.

 

“They're staying?” Noctis asked, eyes on Ardyn who looked at him.

 

“Yes, Verstael and I have many important things to discuss. They will be here for a few days. Noctis, would you like to take Prompto to the guest rooms while I have a word with his father?” Ardyn smiled but there was a warning in his eyes that made Noctis look away.

 

“Sure.” He said stiffly, lowering his head and moving to the door, Prompto glanced back once to his newly found father before following. Gladio was on their heels as Noctis left the room and closed the door behind them, they walked in silence towards the stairs to the upper rooms for a while before Prompto took a breath.

 

“It's...been a while.” He said, his voice raspy and uncertain.

 

Noctis came to a halt, one boot on the bottom step and his hand curling into a fist as it rested against the wall. “Yeah...” He said softly, swallowing hard.

 

“A year.” Prompto added, coming up behind Noctis who could feel his body heat even through his uniform. “You look...”

 

“Prompto...I...”

 

“No, c'mon, don't shut me out again.” Prompto cut Noctis off, putting a hand on his arm hesitantly. “I know...I know why you broke it off...and I-”

 

“Don't. Gods Prompto, don't do this.”

 

“Noct...”

 

“Not now. It's too late. We can't go back to whatever we had...”

 

Prompto released Noctis' arm and moved away, eyes lowering to the floor. “Yeah, I know. You're married now.”

 

Noctis' breath hitched, he didn't understand how Prompto managed to make him feel so weak. “Yeah.” He whispered, finally lifting his head and starting up the stairs again. Finally they reached the upper levels and Noctis led Prompto down the corridor, pausing before a door and pushing it open. Prompto stepped past him and into the room, gazing around curiously as Noctis followed him inside. Gladio stood outside, giving them privacy and space. The door closed and caused Prompto to turn around, Noctis leaned against the wall, eyes drinking in the sight of his best friend.

 

“Noct-”

 

“Prompto-”

 

They both started at the same time, Noctis bit down on his bottom lip and found himself fighting off a smile that he hadn't worn in too long. Prompto's mouth stretched wide and his eyes sparkled in a familiar, heart-wrenching way. Noctis remembered the feel of his skin beneath his fingers, his laughter, his intoxicating kisses and he started to crave the warmth of his friends arms. He held himself still, fighting the urge to just run over and embrace him, it would be too risky and Noctis wasn't willing to put Prompto in danger like that.

 

Prompto cleared his throat, cheeks flushing pink and hiding some of his freckles. He looked at the bare wall and pushed his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans. “So-uh...you're looking real hot in that princely get up.” He muttered, eyeing Noctis' reaction from the corner of his eye.

 

Noctis flushed too, his face warm as he felt a little squirm of delight in his belly. He shifted, fiddling with the cuff of one sleeve. “You think so? Thanks...I guess. You look good too...I mean, you look healthy-I mean-” Noctis was cut off when Prompto crossed the distance between them and soft, familiar lips were pressed against his own. There was a thud as his back hit the door and his hands rose of their own accord to thread his fingers deep into Prompto's fluffy yellow hair. A low moan escaped his throat as he pulled Prompto closer, eyes screwed shut against reality as he just took the time to absorb the moment, it had been so long. Too long. A year of heart aching loneliness and pain. He shuddered, meeting Prompto's tongue as it breached his lips. His heart beat in his chest, his stomach fluttered and he felt tears burn his eyes savagely. His cheek was already wet and he knew they came from Prompto.

 

Finally they pulled away, Noctis wiping away some of the tears on Prompto's cheek with his thumb. “Why didn't you tell me?” Prompto asked, breaking the spell as his face twisted. “You could've just said you had to get married! It would've hurt a hell of a lot less than just ditching me like that!”

 

“I...I just...” Noctis swallowed, choking on the words. “I didn't know at the time, my dad just...he just told me we couldn't see each other. Prompto...I'm so sorry. I didn't find out until later.”

 

Prompto sighed, pressing his forehead against Noctis' shoulder, a wet, humourless laugh escaping him. “I couldn't believe it when the news broke.” He whispered, voice harsh and broken as his fingers curled into Noctis' jacket. “They said you'd been married off to the King of Niflheim, I didn't even know there was a King in this hell hole. I understood then, why you had to do it. I missed you buddy.”

 

Noctis wrapped Prompto in his arms, closing his eyes tightly as he clutched desperately at Prompto's jacket. “I missed you t-too.” He muttered into his best friends neck, gritting his teeth as emotion overcame him, his heart ripped in two as they held each other and knew it'd never happen again. “Gods, I missed you too.”

 


	7. Puppet Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this gets a little darker in this chapter. It's not seriously graphic but if you are easily disturbed please be aware that this story is tagged for Rape/non-con. There is a reason it is there, please heed my warnings. Thank you all so much for reading and your very kind comments! I appreciate them all.

Noctis lay in bed that night, gazing up at the ceiling and thinking about Prompto just a few rooms down. Ardyn slept at his side, one arm thrown possessively across Noctis' bare waist and his breath tickling the side of his neck. The taste of Ardyn lingered on his tongue as he ran it over his bottom lip, his eyes moved to look into his husbands face for a moment before returning to the canopy above. He had come no less than three times that night, almost as if Ardyn was trying to show him that Prompto didn't compare. He said nothing, merely bringing Noctis to orgasm as many times as possible before letting him sleep. Noctis sighed, shifting a little underneath the weight of Ardyn's arm. He was exhausted yet his mind refused to shut down.

 

He rolled onto his side to stare at the wall, the cracked white plaster glowing faintly in the moonlight. He was sore, his back protesting each movement and his hips remembering the feel of Ardyn's fingers. His ass hurt, his head hurt. He sighed again, causing Ardyn to shift behind him and lay a delicate kiss to the back of his neck. Noctis shivered, goosebumps erupting over his skin.

 

“Can you not sleep, my dear?” Ardyn asked, running his hand over the tight muscles of Noctis' stomach. He pulled Noctis close, pressing his large body up against him.

 

“Yeah, sorry for waking you.” Noctis replied stonily, frowning a little and wishing Ardyn would just go back to sleep and leave him alone.

 

“Not to worry, I rarely sleep these days. It seems that I have very little need for it.” Ardyn chuckled against Noctis' neck, running his tongue up his neck and sliding his hand between his legs. Noctis hissed in pain, shuffling away.

 

“We've done it three times, can't we give it a rest?” He asked, knowing what the answer would be but he had to try.

 

“Are you not well, Noct? A shame, I do so enjoy your body.”

 

“Sorry.” Noctis muttered, feeling Ardyn move away and sighing in relief.

 

“Perhaps it is the presence of the young man down the hall?” Ardyn whispered, running a hand down Noctis' arm and squeezing his biceps. “Why, the way you two were acting when Verstael and I came up was almost as if you were guilty of something? But of course, my dear, loving husband would never dream of having an illicit affair, would he?”

 

Noctis' stomach twisted, he closed his eyes briefly before rolling over. “No. I'd never-” Ardyn's hand over his mouth cut him off.

 

“No more lies, my dear.” Ardyn's eyes burned gold in the moonlight and Noctis reached up to grab his wrist, trying to pry his hand away. “How can I trust a word that comes out of your pretty little mouth when I know you have feelings for that other boy.” Ardyn somehow managed to sound hurt, a small pout forming on his lips as he leaned closer to whisper in Noctis' ear. “Perhaps it would be an idea to remember who you belong to, your highness. Otherwise people you love may well get hurt and we wouldn't want that now, would we?” He moved back far enough to witness the flash of fear crossing Noctis' pale face before chuckling softly, “Ah, such a beautiful expression. I have arranged for you to spend some time with Verstael tomorrow, he wishes to see what a Lucian royal is capable of. I am sure your precious bodyguard would be more than happy to help.”

 

Noctis shuddered, a dark feeling of dread winding its way up into his chest. Ardyn dropped his hand, capturing Noctis' jaw and bringing him in for a deep kiss. Noctis closed his eyes, letting it happen for a moment before lifting his arms shakily and wrapping them around Ardyn's neck. He pulled himself into his lap and tilted his head to the side for a better position as Ardyn pushed his tongue in between his lips. Ardyn yanked roughly at Noctis' hair, causing him to gasp and jerk away, only to be held tighter. “Oh, so all it takes for you to be in the mood is a small threat to your friends? How sweet, you do like to wear your heart on your sleeve, Noct. It's quite endearing and incredibly stupid.” Ardyn held Noctis' face still as he looked into his dark, glittering eyes. Gently he ran a thumb over his swollen bottom lip and hummed in delight. “I believe that it is high time for a reminder of what I truly am, my dear.” He said, lying Noctis' pliant body down on the covers. He took a moment to admire him before darkness began to seep from his body like smoke, his eyes became black except for the golden irises. Noctis panicked, body going rigid as Ardyn's flesh turned pale and sickly, his hands as cold as ice as they gripped his wrist painfully tightly. The darkness swallowed them, filling the bedroom and blocking out the light of the moon. Noctis trembled as it touched his skin, it was cold and slick like oil yet left no trace behind. He tried to move away and managed to slip free of Ardyn's grip. With a thrill of terror he scrambled from the bed, only to have hands catch his hips and drag him roughly back. Noctis' fingers stretched out, reaching for a door he could no longer see. A gasp escaped his lips and he was swallowed by clouds of darkness.

 

Noctis tried to hold his breath but he couldn't for long, eventually his burning lungs gave in and he gasped again, breathing the smoky substance in. It tasted like burnt metal as it rolled over his tongue, he choked, coughing as Ardyn's hands held him down on his front. He struggled, throwing an elbow back only to have it caught. He tossed his head, kicking, fighting but every time all he hit was smoke.

 

“Come now, dear, do you not want to show your husband just how much you love him?” Ardyn laughed, the sound deep and menacing and coming from seemingly everywhere.

 

“No...no please...don't...” Noctis' voice broke as fingers were pushed into his body, agony tearing through his insides. He choked on a scream, body jerking, hands clawing at the bedspread beneath him.

 

“Hush now your highness, begging isn't very becoming of a Lucian prince, is it?” Ardyn reprimanded him gently even as he invaded Noctis' body. “Remember, my love, you brought this all on yourself.”

 

Noctis would have screamed again but it seemed his voice had been ripped from him, breathing was too hard and his vision was wavering. After a while his struggles weakened until Ardyn was able to do as he wished without risk of Noctis lashing out. “Such a good boy, just relax.”

 

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip, waiting for it to be over.

 

Ignis hummed to himself as he pushed open Noctis' door and entered the room, his eyes trained on the tray in his hands as he tried not to spill the contents of the cup. He made it to the side table without accident and placed the tray down before finally lifting his eyes to his prince. Noctis was lying sprawled across the bed, head hanging from the edge and one arm dangling limply beside it. He was naked, his body thin and covered in bruises, what looked like burns and clear, red hand prints. His bottom lip was bruised and split, a little trickle of dried blood trailing down his chin. His chest moved up and down steadily enough but the sight of blood on the white sheets made Ignis' guts twist unpleasantly. “Noct!” He fell to his knees beside his friend, one hand hovering over his face as if he were too afraid to touch. “Noctis! Noct, wake up!” Gently Ignis shook him by his shoulder, watching his head loll and reveal more bruises covering his neck. “Oh gods, what has he done to you?!” Ignis hissed under his breath as Noctis' eyebrows drew into a frown and he groaned, “Noctis, please, wake up.”

 

Noctis dragged himself from the darkness of sleep and blinked his eyes open, finding himself looking at Ignis upside-down. His body felt heavy, his skin burned in places and his head was feeling light. He groaned again, the sound causing him to wince as it passed through his sore throat. “...Iggy...” He rasped, moving to try and adjust his position but crying out weakly as his body protested.

 

“I...I'll get you a potion. Just wait here.” Ignis muttered, frowning as a dark, seething anger built in his chest. He fled the room, ignoring Gladio's questions as he exited their rooms and watched Ignis dash past.

 

Gladio frowned, not liking the way Ignis looked. He peered through Noctis' open bedroom door and moved towards it. Inside it smelt like burnt metal and sex, a weird combination that made his nose wrinkle. His eyes moved around to finally come to rest on the bed. His entire body froze, eyes widening as he saw the state his prince was in. Noctis had managed to crawl up to the pillows but now lay there, curled into a ball and waiting for the pain to ease. Gladio swallowed, forcing the sudden surge of fury down enough to go to his prince's side. “Noct...” He muttered, seeing Noctis' eyes flutter open.

 

“G-Gladio...no. Don't.” Noctis held up a hand, wrists red and sore as he shook his head weakly. “Don't touch. Can't...” He groaned, and Gladio's eyes moved slowly over his body, taking note of every tiny piece of damage. He saw the blood on the sheets and felt sick. His hands curled into fists, lips peeling back from his teeth as hatred joined the anger boiling inside his chest. “I'll be...fine. I just need a bit...” Noctis said, seeing the dark look in his Shield's eyes.

 

“Where's Iggy gone?” Gladio managed to ask, his vocal chords not playing along and making his voice come out like a croak.

 

“To get me a potion.” Noctis sighed, forcing himself to sit up with a cry he stifled with his hand. Gladio moved forward, but again Noctis waved him off. “Don't. Stay where you are.” He gasped, managing to send Gladio a weak glare just as Iggy came into the room holding a potion like a life-line. He went straight to Noctis' side and handed it to him. Noctis took the drink and ripped off the top before downing it in one. The effects were immediate and he sighed, many of the bruises fading as he relaxed back against the cushions. “Thanks, Iggy.” He muttered, allowing Ignis to take the empty container from him.

 

Ignis knelt at the side of the bed, eyes fixed intently on Noctis as Gladio busied himself with handing the prince his coffee with shaking hands. “Noct...”

 

“Yeah, I know. I went too far this time...he...he knew about Prompto and I-I...I fucked up.” Noctis bowed his head, fingers tightening on the mug in his hands as they shook ever so slightly.

 

“Don't be fucking stupid, Noct.” Gladio snapped, unable to take the tension and anger. “You did nothing wrong! You hear me? Nothing! None of this is-”

 

“Gladio; shut up.” Noctis snapped, eyes fixed on his hands. “Just shut up.”

 

“No-”

 

“Ah, so my beautiful husband is finally awake!”

 

All eyes in the room moved to the bedroom door to find Ardyn standing there, his shirt hanging open at his throat and his scarf draped carelessly around his shoulders. He spared Ignis and Gladio a brief glance before striding past them to the bed, as he reached it Noctis took a breath and closed his eyes before forcing a smile. He moved his mug out of the way as Ardyn leaned down and kissed him, one hand trailing slowly up his thigh. Noctis returned the kiss, deepening it of his own accord even as his stomach twisted into knots and his chest tightened painfully. Ardyn hummed and drew away, stroking hair from Noctis' eyes. “Good morning my dear, how are you feeling? You had a rather rough night.”

 

“I'm fine, Ignis brought me a potion.” Noctis managed to keep his voice level, but there was something in his eyes that set Ignis' hackles rising. Something about the way Noctis looked at them seemed...distant, as if he wasn't entirely with them.

 

“Oh good, sometimes I get carried away.” Ardyn moved back, tugging absently at a lock of Noctis' hair. “I want you looking your best today, my dear, my guest wishes to get to know you better.”

 

“Of course, I'll finish this and then be down for breakfast.”

 

“Hm, excellent.” Ardyn rose and moved back to the door, he glanced back behind him and tipped his hat to Gladio who bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from throwing a punch. Ardyn laughed to himself and left them to it.

 

“Noct-”

 

“Help me up. I've got to get ready.” Noctis muttered, ignoring Ignis' attempt to talk to him.

 

“You're in no fit state to-”

 

“Just do as I say!” Noctis snapped, voice breaking and breath hitching. His hands shook as he set aside his mug and tried to drag himself off of the bed. He stumbled but Ignis caught him, steadying him as he swayed.

 

“Noct, we're trying to help. Let us.”

 

“I just...I just need to wash...I'll be ok if I just...wash...” Noctis muttered, blinking a little too rapidly as he let Ignis move him to the bathroom. As Ignis helped him to the room Noctis couldn't help the rising panic his touch brought, it was suffocating, all-consuming and when they finally reached the small, tiled room he pushed Ignis away from him. He avoided looking at the hurt, stunned expression on Ignis' face as he went to the bath and tried to turn the taps. His hands shook far too much and Ignis moved forward, wary of touching him again, and helped. Noctis said nothing as the tub filled, Ignis adding some fragrant oils that helped relax and sooth him some. Finally, the bath was full and Noctis climbed in without another word, sinking until his chin was just above the water line.

 

“Noct...” Ignis began slowly, kneeling beside the tub and trying to make eye contact. “How bad...how bad is it?” He swallowed, voice hoarse and unable to hide his fear. Noctis tipped his head back, wetting his hair as he ran his fingers through it and wiped water from his face.

 

“Not so bad.” He muttered, his lie tasting as bitter as the daemon Ardyn had become. His fingers curled on the edges of the bath and he closed his eyes to avoid having to see Ignis' expressions. Even now, immersed in clean, warm water he could feel talons on his skin and taste the metallic tang of Ardyn's tongue in his mouth. He swallowed, trying to push down the urge to spit the taste from his mouth. “He just...got a bit rough.” He managed.

 

Ignis made a strange sound in the back of his throat, “Your highness, I think this is more than a 'bit rough'.” He said shakily. “I have more potions if you need them.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Gladio and I...we're...here if you need us.”

 

“You weren't there last night.” Noctis said, snapping his mouth shut and widening his eyes in horror. He looked over to Ignis and saw pain flash across his face and his head bow.

 

“I'm sorry.” He said, hands curling into fists as they rested on his knees. “I beg your forgiveness. I have been remiss in my duties.”

 

“No, I didn't mean...” Noctis took a sharp breath, “I didn't mean that...I don't know why I even said it. I'm sorry, Iggy.”

 

“No, it's true.” Ignis rose slowly, swallowing back bile and anger and pain. “We became lax in our protection of you, your highness. We have failed you, I swear it will not happen again.”

 

“No. Really, it's...it's my fault. I let my guard down too...I...I shouldn't have gone into that room alone with Prompto. I shouldn't be alone with him. It'll be ok, he'll be gone soon.” Noctis' voice cracked only a little and the pain swelled in his chest. He sighed shakily and rubbed at his eyes. “I need...need to...”

 

“Of course, please tell us if you need anything else.” Ignis muttered, rising and moving to the door. He looked back, biting his lip as if he was trying to prevent himself from speaking but then he sighed and left Noctis alone.

 

Noctis stepped out of the bathroom half an hour later to find both Gladio and Ignis still in the bedroom, they looked up as he stood hesitantly in the door way holding the wall as if to keep himself upright. He was pale, his wounds looking only slightly better. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes, Ignis watched him carefully, making sure he wasn't in as much pain. Noctis dressed with a wince but already the heat from the bath and the potion were helping. Again, he wore dark clothes, the colour of a funeral and death. Somehow he thought it was appropriate. They were Lucian colours but now they took on a whole new meaning. When he was done he turned to the door, hearing Gladio and Ignis follow.

 

When Noctis entered the drawing room, Ardyn rose from the table to greet him. Noctis shut himself down, closing away his emotions as Ardyn's now very human hands cupped his face with a gentleness that had been absent the previous night. Noctis let his eyelids fall closed and allowed Ardyn to press a small kiss of greeting to the side of his mouth, he could feel eyes on him but ignored them as he smiled somewhat blankly up at his husband. “Good morning your highness, please sit down and have some tea with us. You do look beautiful today, my dear.”

 

“Thanks.” Noctis took his seat, eyes lowered to the table as Ardyn sat back down at his side and put a hand on his on top of the table cloth. Noctis took his tea and sipped, realising numbly that it tasted of nothing. He looked across the room at the blazing fire in the fireplace, watching the reds and golds flicker and fight for dominance as Ardyn and Verstael talked about things he realised he didn't care about. He sipped his tea until it was gone and then sat there in silence, eyes glazed and staring at nothing. When Ardyn asked him to stand, he stood and allowed himself to be guided out of the room with no idea where he was going, once again, Noctis realised he didn't have the emotional capacity to care. He was on lock down, self-protection mode. He was hiding somewhere Ardyn couldn't find him, it was much easier to cope that way when the world felt unreal and he was drifting part-way out of his body. Much easier to allow the soft touches, the whispers, the heated press of Ardyn's body against his own. Much easier to cope with the oppressive, worried stares of his friends. He smiled blandly when Ardyn addressed him, occasionally making some inane comment in a voice that didn't really sound like his own. He knew Prompto was watching him with deep concern, he also knew that the second they had a chance, Ignis and Gladio would tell him what they had seen that morning. Noctis didn't care. He wondered if he would ever care about anything ever again.

 

They ended up in a large hall-like room with hard wood floors and beautiful tapestries. Noctis looked to Ardyn for instruction, “Verstael merely wished to have a light demonstration of your abilities, my dear.”

 

“Oh.” Noctis looked at the old man who so resembled a much older Prompto, only slightly more evil looking. He smiled and his sword appeared in his hand in a burst of blue sparks. “What would you have me do?” He asked robotically, feeling like a puppet with Ardyn at the strings. It was a vaguely disquieting feeling but he didn't have the energy to do anything about it, so he followed orders like a good little doll and danced when Ardyn told him to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case people didn't quite get it; Ardyn in this story can change his appearance at will. Yes he attacked Noctis in daemonic form. Yes it fucked him up, obviously. I didn't want this to end up sounding like some weird-assed hentai thing so I skimmed over the details a bit but it did happen. Hence why he's being so evasive with Ignis and Gladio, he doesn't want them to know exactly what happened because he's ashamed and hurt and withdrawing. Ugh, I'm so mean to fictional characters...


	8. In Tenebris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! For some reason this is far easier to write than my other FF15 WIP...oh well, I will get back to that one as soon as I can. Please, enjoy this chapter.

“Now then, how about we begin with a brief spar, yes?” Ardyn tilted his head, watching Noctis with bright eyes. “Perhaps against your ever so loyal Bodyguard, hmm?”

Noctis turned to Gladio who eyed the all too real sword in his hand, “With real weapons?” Gladio asked uncertainly.

“Why of course!” Ardyn clapped his hands together in excitement, “Where would be the fun in using practice weapons?”

Gladio licked his lips and glanced back at Ignis who could only offer him a small shrug. “Noct's not used to sparring with real weapons, your majesty.” He said to Ardyn who shrugged.

“Well then, isn't it about time he learned?”

Gladio sighed, knowing the battle was lost. He reached out and his own massive weapon materialised in his hand. “You sure about this, Noct?”

Noctis lifted a shoulder carelessly and brandished his own sword. He said nothing and simply watched Gladio expectantly. Prompto watched as the two of them began circling each other, his heart in his throat as he clutched at his ever-present camera. He had, of course, seen Noctis spar before but this time there was something weird with him. He was too pale, bags hanging heavily under his eyes which had lost their sparkle. He swallowed, unaware of Ardyn's intense gaze fixed on him as he shifted uneasily on his feet. 

Gladio was reluctant to make the first move, he was going to go easy on the kid, he was in no fit state to actually fight anyone even in practice. Gladio watched Noctis as he lunged clumsily, his feet lacking their usual grace. Gladio dodged aside, letting Noctis' sword pass harmlessly by an inch from his exposed chest. He turned, balance perfect as he brought the haft of his own sword down on Noctis' wrist forcing a soft cry from his lips as he let his weapon drop and fell to his knees as he lost his balance. Gladio went to his side and reached for him automatically, momentarily forgetting. Noctis flinched violently, hand going for his sword and swinging it up. Gladio moved back but the tip caught his chest, ripping a wound across his left pectoral. Gladio backed off, ignoring the sting and the blood and more concerned with the look of abject terror in Noctis' face. 

“Your majesty, I really must object to this. Noctis hasn't been feeling himself today, wouldn't it be best to-”

“A servant has no reason to speak out in a room of his betters.” Ardyn replied, cutting Ignis off as he moved forward and grabbed Noctis by the arm to drag him to his feet. “See? He is perfectly fine.”

Noctis trembled as Ardyn stroked hair from his white face, smirking as he did so. He swallowed thickly and panted before bending and picking up his sword once again. He turned to Gladio who held his own weapon limply at his side, a conflicted, pained look on his face. “Noct...” He muttered but the prince came at him again, movements clumsy and awkward and far from his usual ability. Gladio could easily block every thrust, he parried Noctis' attacks too easily and sent him crashing to the floor repeatedly. “Noct, this is stupid!” He warned as Noctis dragged himself to his feet again, panting, sweating and looking as if he was about to throw up. “Stop it. I don't wanna hurt you.”

Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line, looking to Ardyn who nodded and waved his hand at Gladio. Noctis sucked air through his teeth and turned back to his opponent.

“Is he always this terrible?” Verstael muttered, eyeing the weakening prince as he once again threw himself into the fray.

“Not at all, he just hasn't been feeling well.” Ardyn sighed, “Unfortunately he wanted to do the demonstration anyway.”

Verstael grunted, watching the fight progress. He glanced over at his son, watching the boy chew on his lower lip and shift uncomfortably. He was still amazed that one of his very own biological experiments had managed to develop it's own personality, he was still trying to study the phenomenon but it was proving difficult as it tended to act more like a real human being than he had expected. It lied, it spoke with deep inflections only an actual human would be capable of and it seemed to get lonely. Verstael was fascinated, having assumed the child had died out of the lab he had been surprised to have it suddenly turn up on his doorstep some nineteen years later with an adoption certificate of Lucian origin. Verstael had taken it straight to his lab, paid for by Ardyn's generous sums, and begun immediate study. It's life signs were normal, it had average intelligence but when it came to testing it's military capability he was immensely impressed. The thing could shoot anything put into it's hands. It could take down an opponent smoothly and easily, it was stronger than it looked and hardier than many of his previous experiments. He had plans for it, it had yet to fully merge with a daemon, which it's counterparts had. It had been taken before the final tests, and he intended to complete them to see the affects. 

Now the thing calling itself Prompto was watching the Lucian prince with a mixture of complicated emotions, eyes glued to the fight and worry creasing its brow. Verstael had never known one of his experiments to have the emotional capacity to worry, let alone be able to form bonds deep enough to make friends. They were merely vessels, empty and soulless until he put one into them. This one appeared to have developed it's own soul. “Fascinating.” Verstael muttered, frowning as Prompto winced when the prince finally dropped to his knees before his Shield. Verstael returned his eyes to the Lucian prince with a disappointed frown.

“Well, that was terribly disappointing, my dear.” Ardyn sighed, watching Noctis struggle to his feet after pushing Gladio's helping hand away roughly. 

“S-Sorry...your majesty...I just-” Noctis leaned against the wall, panting and wincing from a few bruised ribs. “I'm so tired.” He sighed finally, letting his head drop forward and hide his face behind his hair.

“Oh dear, a shame. Perhaps you should retire and get some rest?”

Noctis nodded, eyes low as his sword disappeared. He walked to the door, all eyes on him and adding to the weight on his already overburdened shoulders. He went to bed, curled beneath the fresh covers and dreamed of darkness.

XXX

Prompto sat in his room, knees drawn to his chest as he curled up on a low window seat. He watched the snow fall, piling up against the cold glass. His breath steamed it up and he drew a smiley face before wiping it away again. Downstairs his father spoke with Ardyn about experiments and future wars, something Prompto had managed to overhear briefly, the potential destruction of Lucis hung over his head like a shroud. He wanted to tell Noctis but he couldn't get any alone time with him, not since his arrival. Noctis spent most of his time in bed, Ignis and Gladio refusing him entry on the grounds of safety. It was getting dark, not that this was much of a surprise considering it always seemed dark in Niflheim. 

He didn't know what was wrong with Noctis and he hated his ignorance, he hated being unable to do anything but watch as Noctis declined rapidly. It had been several days since the sparring match and the few times Prompto had seen him he had been drunk. He drank wine at dinner, almost entire bottles, causing Gladio to frown and reprimand him but Noctis waved a regal hand and dismissed him. His hair was limp, his skin pale and unhealthy. Ardyn took to commenting how he was neglecting himself and making everyone look bad. Noctis smiled but it was an empty thing, heartbreaking to see. Prompto wished Noctis would just speak to him, even acknowledge his presence but he didn't. He wouldn't fully meet anyone's gaze but he utterly refused to even look in Prompto's direction. 

Verstael, had asked to look at the prince, had even been allowed. They had done it in the drawing room, in front of servants and Noctis' friends. Prompto had been confused at first but Ardyn had dragged Noctis to his feet and stripped him down to his underwear. Prompto's mouth had fallen open in horrified shock, Gladio had moved forward to go to his aid but Ardyn had simply sent him a small smirk that halted him in his tracks. Noctis kept his head bowed, eyes on his feet, arms covering his chest as Ardyn bared it to the cold room. Prompto winced at the memory, of being utterly helpless as Ardyn had forced his hands away from his chest to expose scars. Prompto remembered many of those scars, he remembered tracing them with a finger while his head lay on Noctis' chest and asking where each one had come from. Noctis had laughed, ticklish as he had tried to grab Prompto's hand. He explained all about stupid childhood stunts, like the time he and Ignis had been playing in the gardens and Noctis had tripped and fallen on something sharp. The scar had been small and insignificant, it was only there because Noctis hadn't been able to leave it alone while it healed. Others were from similar sources, Noctis recalled them fondly even though at the time he had been in a lot of pain. One had been caused by him stumbling over his own feet during his first attempt at warping, he had literally impaled himself on his own sword. Luckily the wound hadn't been fatal and it was in his side, missing his internal organs. But Prompto had seen new scars, ones he didn't remember seeing and he had memorised Noctis' body well enough and even had a few private photographs stashed away. These were silvery, covering his upper thighs and arms, long and resembling claw marks. Ardyn smiled as he turned Noctis around so that Verstael could see all of him, showing him off like a prized show dog. Noctis' face had been flushed, eyes bright with humiliation as he had stared blindly at the wall. Verstael had touched him then, fingers poking and prodding like a doctor. Noctis flinched, trying to move away but only moving himself further into Ardyn's arms. He checked the Prince's vital signs and then paused when he reached Noctis' back. Prompto could remember his words with painful clarity; “Where did this come from?” Noctis had gasped as Verstael's fingers had run down the hideous, twisting scar on his back. He had cried out when he pushed against it, falling forward into Ardyn's arms as agony flared up and down his entire body. 

“That's enough!” Gladio had said, striding forward to snatch Noctis from Ardyn's arms and hold him close. Noctis buried his face in his broad chest, breathing heavy and body shuddering in the after shocks of pain.

“I am merely curious, a wound like that should have killed him.”

Prompto knew. Noctis had told him about it the first time they had seen each other naked after PE class at school. He had admitted that, as a child, he had nearly been killed by a serpent daemon. It had killed his nanny, whom he had loved as much as a mother. He had erased much of it from his memories but the pain still lingered and he still remembered the fear and blood. Prompto remembered Verstael exclaiming how it was deep enough to sever Noctis' spine, how it was amazing he was still walking. Prompto also remembered the regular bouts of pain Noctis occasionally still went through and the doctors could do nothing about. It was why sometimes, Noctis had a very light limp and when they had been at school had worn a support on his leg underneath his uniform. It had been painful, watching as Noctis was ripped out of Gladio's arms and given back to Verstael to be poked, prodded and treated like a piece of meat. Prompto knew how he felt, when he had first turned up to see his father he had been subjected to a similar ritual. Only his had involved needles. Gladio had tried to intervene again but Ardyn had stopped him dead in his tracks;

“We wouldn't want anything to happen to your other dear friends, would we?”

The shock on Gladio's face had been terrible, watching him torn between his duty to his prince and his duty to his friends. His hands had clenched into fists as he struggled internally and then Noctis had spoken, his voice trembling but firm; “Leave us, Gladio.” An order. Prompto had never been more terrified of anyone in that moment as he was of Gladio. Being ordered out of a room where his charge was being emotionally tortured must have been as bad as ripping him limb from limb. Prompto had almost run but Noctis needed at least one person to see, to be there even if he couldn't do much else. So, Prompto had borne silent witness to Noctis' suffering, and when it was over Ardyn had dressed him slowly, hands sliding over his skin a way that made Prompto's own skin crawl. Noctis had then been forced to kiss Ardyn before finally being released, he had sunk to his knees as Ardyn and Verstael had moved back to the table to continue discussing the Lucian blood line as if Noctis wasn't even there. Prompto had started over towards his friend but had been halted by his father's stern voice, he had no choice but to answer the call. That evening, at dinner, Noctis had got so drunk he had passed out and Ardyn had carried him back to bed.

Prompto gazed out the window, knowing that soon he'd have to leave and he would likely never see Noctis again. If he'd known just what Noctis' marriage had meant he would have hunted him down and forced him to take him with him, perhaps then he could be a buffer between Noctis and the darkness. But now...it was too late. Prompto could only hope that Ignis could come up with a plan, he had been quiet for a long time, his sharp eyes never missing a single movement of Ardyn's. He stood in the shadows, watching and seemingly waiting for something. What that was, Prompto had no idea as Ignis kept to himself. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around his knees, eyelids lowering as he stared out the window without seeing.

It was late when Noctis woke from a deep sleep, alone and buried in blankets. He groaned, rolling over to see what had awoken him. He expected to see Ardyn but the shadow was too small, he frowned, rubbing at his exhausted eyes as the shadow approached nervously. 

“Noct?”

The soft whisper was instantly familiar and more painful than a dagger to the chest. Noctis let out a breath and closed his eyes, hoping he was dreaming. 

“Hey, uh...buddy, I just thought I'd-”

“Go away, Prompto.” Noctis hissed under his breath, panic fluttering at his heart.

Prompto hesitated for a split second at the venom in Noctis' voice, then he took a breath and moved to the bed. He sat down and looked away. Noctis could see moonlight splashing his face, illuminating his hair and turning it silver. But it was his eyes that gave him pause, normally as blue as the summer sky but now they flashed violet. They had always had a strange way of changing colour occasionally but he had never noticed such an extreme change before. “I know why you don't want me here and...and I know it's basically suicide but I can't just sit there and let you suffer. I...I don't know how I can help or even if I can but please, let me try!” He turned his earnest face to Noctis who felt his walls crumble a little, he bit his lower lip and looked away.

“Everything's fine,” He said slowly, “I'm just...tired.”

“Nothing's fine.” Prompto shook his head, blond-silver hair swaying and pain entering his eyes. “Nothing's been fine for ages, Noct. Don't lie to me! Please, I'm your best friend.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Noctis spoke, his voice low and rough as he buried his face in his knees, “What happened to you?” He asked.

Prompto tilted his head to the side and smiled humourlessly, “You really wanna know?”

“Not...not really, but...but you've seen me...you've seen how he treats me. It's only fair I get to hear your story.”

“When I heard you'd been sold off to Niflheim I decided I'd dig into my past, you know, to distract myself. I found out what my parents had been trying to keep quiet; I was born in Niflheim. There weren't any other details so I just kinda packed up and left, left a note to my parents to tell them where I was going and left Insomnia. I hitched a few rides, I got trains and stuff until I found my way to Gralea...I...I brought a weapon, a gun in Hammerhead and I'm pretty good with it. There was...no one there. All the houses were empty and when night came...”

“Daemons.” Noctis finished for him and Prompto nodded, a terrified look entering his eyes.

“I had to fight for my life, constantly running...I...I thought I'd die more than once. Then, I stumbled across a lab a few miles out of the city. I thought it was abandoned, no one was there so I looked around. It was free of daemons so I stayed and looked around. I found...I found stuff...records of some people...Lucians...stealing a baby from their research centre.” He swallowed, fiddling with his wrist band. “The names of the scientists...they were...my parents. I couldn't believe it at first not until I found the other rooms.” He swallowed, looking down at his hands and gritting his teeth. “I found a huge room full of tubes and...and inside the tubes were people. Solid people and they all...they a-all looked like me. Every single one of them. Just without the hair. That's where Verstael found me, staring at these...things. These empty bodies. He was gunna call security but I turned around and when he saw me he was shocked. And...well...” Prompto swallowed and removed his wrist band, finally showing Noctis what was underneath. “He explained why I had this.” 

Noctis leaned forward despite himself, squinting at the bar code tattooed into Prompto's flesh. Slowly he reached out and took Prompto's wrist gently in one shaking hand, he brought it close and held it. They sat in silence a moment, Prompto's fingers curling around Noctis' in return until they were holding hands. It gave him the confidence to continue. “He told me that a while ago Ardyn had told him how to make super soldiers, warriors who don't tire and don't think for themselves; by attaching a daemon to a living human child. Verstael thought of the idea of creating his own children by cloning himself...he's...not really my father in the normal sense...kinda like...my original. I...I'm not even really human.” Prompto let out a slow breath and finally risked looking up at Noctis who was watching him from impossibly dark eyes, they reflected the thin sheen of moonlight and to Prompto it looked as if they'd absorbed the stars themselves. 

“What's your name?”

“Huh?” Prompto looked at Noctis as if he'd cracked but Noctis squeezed his hand gently.

“I said; what's your name?”

“P-Prompto Argentum...?”

“Then that's what, and who, you are.” Noctis replied, shrugging. “Where you came from doesn't really change the years we've had together. It doesn't change the fact that you're still Prompto.”

“I...” Prompto felt his eyes burn and blinked them away, he took a shaky breath and suddenly tightened his grip on Noctis. “Thanks.”

Noctis smiled weakly at him, the first genuine smile Prompto had seen from him in a while. The silence once again descended until Noctis' fingers tightened hard on Prompto's, he could feel the prince trembling but made no move to comfort. He wasn't stupid, he had seen the way he flinched and cowered when someone touched him. So, Prompto let him move, giving him space and time. Finally Noctis sniffed, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve and giggling wetly, the sound lacking humour. “Ardyn...he's...he's a daemon. He...he's threatening Gladio, Ignis and you...I...I can't say no to him. I can't put my friends and Lucis at risk...I'm so useless, I can't protect myself from him. I-I'm gunna go mad here. He...he's too strong and he...he's a monster and h-he...he...made me...made me do stuff...I-” Prompto sucked in his breath, he'd suspected but hearing Noctis say it was almost too much. He squeezed his friends hand and hoped it was enough. “He fucks with my head. Talks to me, treats me like I'm shit and I...I'm starting to believe him...just a bit. Prompto...I can't take much more of this.” Noctis curled in on himself, face hidden in his knees and shoulders shaking violently. Prompto watched, chewing his lower lip and wishing he had Ignis' brains or Gladio's muscle so he didn't feel so gods damned helpless.

Prompto squeezed his hand, “We'll get through this.” He muttered, chewing on his lower lip anxiously. “We'll do it together...somehow.”

Noctis didn't answer, he couldn't really express how Prompto's words really made him feel. He lacked the right words, so, he simply closed his eyes and let Prompto's presence bring him some small comfort.


	9. The Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long-ish chapter that is essentially just smut. This is a difficult chapter because I'm not really sure if this counts as rape or not...I will let you decide. Enjoy and I'm sorry for the delay, I just got busy with rl.

Noctis was drunk again. He sat in the dining room chair, eating dinner with Verstael and Prompto on their last night in the castle. He had already polished off several goblets and now sat slouched in his chair as Verstael and Ardyn talked about things Noctis didn't care about. Prompto sat in his seat, pushing food around his plate and staring at it despondently. Noctis finished off his latest glass and called for more, Ardyn looked up at him and smiled but said nothing as a servant came to re-fill Noctis' glass. His plate remained almost full, he was finding that he was hardly hungry at all lately. Ignis had tried to badger him into eating something, even going so far as to attempt to make the pastries Noctis had so loved as child but he only nibbled at them. Gladio had tried to talk sense into him but Noctis had laughed drunkenly at him, leaning forward to boop him on the nose with a stupid grin. Gladio had walked away to go calm down.

 

Noctis' limbs were unusually heavy and his eyes were falling closed, he sank lower in his seat and tried not to fall asleep. He felt weird, his skin tingling and lips a little numb but he didn't really care too much. Ardyn rose from the table as servants came to whisk away the plates and cutlery, he apologised to Verstael about Noctis' poor behaviour before striding down the table, he grabbed Noctis by his upper arm and yanked him from his seat. Prompto gasped, half-rising but Verstael snatched his wrist and held him there. He watched in horror as Ardyn lifted a hand and brought it across Noctis' face in a ringing slap, Noctis slumped sideways into the table causing dishes to rattle that hadn't been cleared away yet. The servants all went silent, freezing in place and averting their eyes. Ignis and Gladio were no longer allowed in the dining room, Prompto imagined that neither of them would have kept quiet.

 

Noctis' entire cheek was numb, the force had knocked him sideways and he lay there, unable to pull himself to his feet. Ardyn grabbed him roughly and hauled him upright to stare down into his eyes. The world spun around him, his stomach churning and his breath coming in short gasps.

 

“You should apologise to our guests, my dear. This is not the proper behaviour of a prince, is it?” He smiled dangerously and stroked hair from Noctis' face. His eyes closed and he nodded weakly before turning to Verstael and Prompto.

 

“I...apologise...I'm a bit...drunk and I...shouldn't be acting like a fool.” Noctis tried, his tongue having difficulty forming around the words. He didn't meet anyone's eyes as he offered a small bow before Ardyn took him by the waist and led him to the door.

 

“I am afraid we must take our leave, I do hope you can let me borrow that thing you said I could?” Ardyn asked, smirking over at Verstael.

  
“Of course, your majesty.” Prompto gave Noctis one last nervous look as Ardyn took him upstairs to the bedroom.

 

The room was dark, quiet except for the occasional soft gasp and moan. Noctis sat with his back against Ardyn's chest, head resting on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. His brows drew into a little frown as Ardyn's hands slid over sweat-slick skin and lips pressed lingering kisses to his pulse. He trembled, legs parted and set firmly either side of Ardyn's as he sat in a chair across the room from the bed. Ardyn's hand moved up Noctis' chest, pausing to caress a nipple before moving up to his throat. His fingers dug into the muscle, giving Noctis enough room to drag in several panting breaths as Ardyn's free hand found his cock trapped beneath the tight cloth of his underwear. Ardyn squeezed gently, causing Noctis to gasp and his hips to jerk. Ardyn chuckled into his ear, running his tongue over the sensitive lobe as Noctis bit back a cry. Noctis' hands were bound by silk behind his back, pressing into Ardyn every time he moved. He wore a pair of thigh-high stockings, given to him by the king earlier that day. His underwear was black lace, now damp from Ardyn's ministrations. Noctis' eyes were bound by silk, shutting out the world and forcing him to focus on the attention of Ardyn's hands on his vulnerable body. He shuddered, moaning as Ardyn rubbed at his aching cock through his underwear, causing a little more liquid to soak them. Ardyn took the chance to push two fingers past Noctis' lips, pressing on his tongue and almost making him gag.

 

“Such beauty, my dear.” Ardyn whispered, his breath hot and hitching against Noctis' ear. He rolled his hips up, pressing his erection into Noctis' ass. “I wonder if your friends could see you now, what would they think? Would they be horrified? Or...turned on?” He chuckled again, pushing deeper into Noctis' throat and hearing him retch. “Hush now, we wouldn't want to wake your precious body guard, would we? I doubt you wish to be seen in such a state.” Noctis tried to close his mouth but Ardyn held him tightly until a trickle of drool slid over his fingers. He rubbed at Noctis' tongue teasingly, smirking into his throat as he felt the prince shudder and twitch. A low moan, almost a growl, escaped the prince's throat and Ardyn let his own cock rub between Noctis' ass cheeks. “Mm, you're being so good for me, little princess. I imagine your friend Prompto would love to see you like this, yes? Maybe, if you're very good I will allow it.”

 

Noctis' eyelids fluttered beneath the cloth over his eyes, he could easily imagine Prompto's reaction to seeing him like this. He moaned, helpless against Ardyn's experienced fingers as they teased his cock. The texture of the panties sent tingles racing through his body, heat coiling deep in his gut as he pressed back. In his head he could see the familiar heat in Prompto's blue eyes, the expression of desire on his face. He would tell Noctis how hot he looked and all the filthy things he wanted to do to him. Noctis moved, hips thrusting forward to seek more pressure. Ardyn groaned in response, squeezing Noctis' cock and biting at his throat to leave a bruise. Noctis almost came then as sharp pain and pleasure mixed, but Ardyn's grip tightened just enough to prevent it. A low, desperate sob escaped him and he trembled.

 

“Now, isn't this a fun game, hmm? You look so pretty in my gifts Princess, perhaps I should get you to wear these sorts of things more often? Ah, you would look exquisite in a gown. What would your father think? His boy all dressed up and ready to be fucked? Maybe I should send him some pictures.”

 

Noctis groaned, he would have shaken his head if he could move it but Ardyn's hand was back at his throat and squeezing. He choked, body jerking and his ears ringing as panic flared in his chest. Luckily Ardyn soon released him before suddenly rising, he pulled Noctis up with him and then tossed him roughly onto the bed. He lay still on his front, face buried in the mattress and heart hammering violently against his ribs. His legs hung down off the edge of the bed, his knees aching from the sudden connection with the hard wooden floor. Ardyn slid his hand down the back of Noctis' panties, pulling just enough to push fingers into his body. Noctis tensed, he had been prepared earlier, before Ardyn had appeared bearing what he deemed to be gifts. All Ardyn had told him before hand was to make sure he was well prepared for the evening, and Noctis had obeyed, knowing he had little choice. Now Ardyn's fingers slid inside him, wet with lube and Noctis' own spit. He groaned, jaw tightening as he pushed back against the intrusion. Heat filled his cheeks, hating every second of it but helpless against the waves of pleasure building inside.

 

“You have been so good, Princess. I should reward you, despite your misstep during dinner.” Ardyn muttered, lifting Noctis' hips and pressing his own cock between his cheeks. Noctis pressed back, head lifting as fingers tangled in his hair and yanked him up so he was once again against Ardyn's chest. He swallowed, throat bobbing as Ardyn licked a stripe down his throat. “Oh you are such a precious thing, so easily broken in.” He curled his fingers and Noctis cried out, cock throbbing between his legs as he opened them so Ardyn could push deeper. “So desperate...you sound like a whore, your highness.” Ardyn laughed to himself and Noctis was released, he groaned at the loss of sensation as Ardyn backed off, everything was quiet for a moment except for Noctis' breathing until he heard the click of what sounded like a camera. He tried to turn around but Ardyn held him still, one hand between his shoulder blades. “Stay.” He ordered and continued taking pictures, pushing Noctis' legs apart with his foot to get a better shot of his ass exposed through the skimpy underwear. “Good.” The camera was put away and Ardyn was back, tracing the scar on Noctis' back with his tongue. His hand moving to the front to palm Noctis' cock. Once again his panties were pushed down to reveal his hole, something heavy and hot was pressed against him and Noctis breathed through the inevitable intrusion. Ardyn groaned heavily, hands digging into Noctis' hips as he pulled him onto his cock. “Oh that's much better.” He hissed, leaning over Noctis' back and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He began thrusting, pulling out slowly before pushing back in as equally slow. Noctis took it, every stroke stoking a fire in his guts as Ardyn whispered filth into his burning ear. He couldn't move, his chest pressed against the mattress as a hand found it's way to his cock. Ardyn pumped him in time with his hips, drawing sounds from Noctis that made shame curl in his belly even as he pushed back for more.

 

It was good and he hated it. Noctis let Ardyn use him, tensing and moaning on cue. He let hands slide over his body, every touch possessive and obscene. His breath hitched, his body was on fire as he moved with his husband until his knees burned.

 

The night drew on and it was torture, his hands and arms ached from being tied for so long but no complaint left his lips. Ardyn was moaning now in earnest, his hands digging deep into Noctis' bony hips. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room and Noctis could feel the familiar coiling in his belly that signalled relief. If only Ardyn would go just a little deeper, adjust his angle a little...but Ardyn seemed intent on chasing his own orgasm. Noctis sobbed, burying his face into the pillow until Ardyn came with a grunt, body tensing, breath heavy and unsteady and then he pulled away. Noctis fell from his hands, slipping off of the bed to collapse on the floor. His balls ached and he tried to press his thighs together as Ardyn moved around the room. He moaned, hoping to grab Ardyn's attention but all he got in response was a soft chuckle.

 

“Is there a problem, Noct?”

 

Noctis groaned, rolling onto his back despite the pain in his hands. He spread his legs and panted, hoping Ardyn would understand.

 

“Ah, it appears you did not finish. A shame, my dear...I'm old, I doubt I have the energy to help you and my back hurts.” His voice held a heavy pout and Noctis made a strangled, sobbing sound as he thrust his hips in an attempt to get a little more friction. Ardyn laughed cruelly, Noctis could feel him moving closer until he was hovering above him. “Perhaps I can ask someone else to help?” He clicked his fingers and Noctis heard a soft yelp and something heavy hit the floor. Confusion whirled in Noctis' brain, his thoughts already incoherent with arousal and unfulfilled need. He lifted his head, turning towards the source of the sound.

 

“You see, at dinner this evening, I gave you a rather potent drug my dear. Did you not wonder how your thoughts were not fully coherent? Or that your body wasn't quite moving as it was supposed to? Of course, with the amount you drink I doubt you would have noticed anything unusual.” Ardyn was moving around and then something heavy was dragged across the floor to Noctis, he flinched away but whatever it was was dropped on top of him with a grunt. It was another person. Hair tickled his face as the person lifted themselves off of him and scrambled back a bit, their breathing heavy in the quiet room.

 

“N-Noct.”

 

Noctis' heart skipped in his chest, his lungs aching as he grit his teeth and shook his head. “No...” He moaned. “No...” His voice was thick, his words slurring but he managed to convey his meaning.

 

“I'm s-sorry...I didn't have a choice...”

 

“You can commiserate later my dears.” Ardyn said, Noctis heard a creak as he sat in his chair. “Now I want a show.”

 

“W-what?” Prompto squeaked, Noctis was sure his eyes were wide in horror.

 

“I want you to fuck him.” Ardyn explained slowly, as if trying to explain two plus two to an idiot. “I understand that you two have feelings for one another and Noctis has been so good this evening, I wanted to give him a little treat.”

 

“We've...we've never...” Prompto swallowed, the sound was audible and Noctis could hear his heavy breathing. He wondered where Ardyn had hidden him and how much he had seen. The shame and self-revulsion rose suddenly, heat warming his cheeks and making his eyes burn. Prompto had likely been there from the beginning, trapped by some magical barrier to stop him from interfering and now he too was caught up in Ardyn's twisted little games.

 

“Oh, it's quite easy. I got him prepared for you.” Ardyn replied smoothly, cloth rustling as he crossed his legs and settled further into his seat. “Don't you want to show your prince just how much you love him?”

 

Prompto took a breath, “Not like this.” He muttered and Noctis felt a chill down his spine, his cock was still achingly hard between his legs and his breath came heavy in his lungs. He couldn't move and had no energy to speak, his body ached, his mind sluggish and unfocussed. “Not...not while he's...he's drugged. I can't. He might not want to...”

 

“Come now, don't be shy. He's there, ready and waiting for his knight in shining armour to rescue him.” Ardyn laughed and Noctis heard Prompto's breath catch in his throat. “If you would rather not, I could always ask your father...or one of your numerous brothers. I'm quite certain they would be more than happy to do what you cannot.”

 

“No! Please, don't.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

There was silence for a while until Noctis felt a shaking hand on his thigh, the palm was clammy but he didn't care. He arched into the touch, moaning heavily and shivering.

 

“You see, he wants it.” Ardyn muttered quietly, causing Prompto's hand to twitch.

 

Prompto hovered over Noctis, eyes sliding over his prone body. He admired his tight abs, his sweaty skin and his parted lips. He swallowed his nerves, knowing that Ardyn would happily call someone else to the room to do what Prompto couldn't. He squeezed Noctis' thigh, hand trembling even as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Noctis moaned, turning to get more of Prompto's lips but something yanked him away. Prompto cried out, hands going to the hand curled tightly in his hair.

 

“No kissing.” Ardyn hissed, tossing Prompto back on top of Noctis. “We wouldn't want our dear Noctis to get ideas, would we?”

 

Prompto nodded and averted his eyes, looking down Noctis' shaking body to his straining pants. He reached out, rubbing his hand over it just like he had when they had been at school. The movements were familiar, he closed his eyes and listened to Noctis moan, maybe he could pretend that they were still at school. Maybe he could pretend that they were messing around in Noctis' apartment. He finally re-opened his eyes, a new determination in them. They had little choice now so he would try to make it as good for Noctis as possible.

 

Prompto reached beneath Noctis' body and untied his hands, causing a sigh of relief to escape his friend. He smiled weakly when Noctis wrapped his legs around him and pulled him down on top of him, hands found his hair and he was tugged down to Noctis' throat. “T-take me, Prompto.” He whispered and Prompto closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Noctis' throat as he fought back a groan. He had had dreams of Noctis saying those words and now he had and the situation was horribly twisted, but it still made his cock twitch in the tight confines of his skinny jeans.

 

Noctis felt Prompto's hands on his hips, lifting him up and he went with them. He could feel Prompto's shaking but could do nothing about it as he heard Prompto's breath catch. With his eyes still bound he couldn't see Prompto's expression but he could imagine it, pretend that Ardyn wasn't there. It was a little too easy to slip into the act, he moaned when Prompto pressed a kiss to his hip then moved closer to his aching erection. A tongue pressed against him through the lace, his hips jerked and he bit down on his bottom lip. His hands found tufts of hair and he grasped it, pulling gently and causing Prompto to moan against him.

 

Ardyn watched intently as Prompto took Noctis into his mouth, he shifted, growing hard despite the fact he'd come not that long ago. Absently he palmed himself, licking his lips as Noctis buried himself deeper into Prompto's throat. “Oh, you've done this before haven't you?”

 

Prompto half-opened his eyes, letting Noctis fall from his lips. He licked away the mixture of pre-come and saliva before pulling Noctis' panties off over his legs. “Well, there was no point waiting around for someone I thought didn't like me anymore.” He muttered vaguely, his eyes dark but holding an eerie violet glow within their depths. Noctis, obviously too far gone to follow the conversation, arched up, wanting more. Ardyn admired his body, the soft skin and the bruises scattered across it.

 

“Did you fuck a lot of people?” Ardyn asked casually, leaning against one hand with his elbow on the arm rest.

 

“None of your business.” Prompto replied, his voice robotic and empty of emotion. It was as if he had turned himself off, like a switch had been flipped. Ardyn was intrigued.

 

“Hm, I wonder, did they all look like Noct? Did you imagine him when you were with these mysterious lovers?”

 

“Shut up.” Prompto snapped, finally lifting his eyes and Ardyn smirked when he saw the glow become more intense.

 

“Oh, suddenly so feisty, I like it. Please, continue.” He waved a hand at the desperate prince and Prompto looked away, eyes dimming as he observed the prince sprawled out before him, ready and waiting.

 

Prompto took a breath and released it shakily, he leaned over his friend as he used one hand to unzip his pants and remove his belt. “I'm sorry.” He whispered into Noctis' ear, “I'm really sorry.” He released his cock and pulled his trousers down only enough to make things easier and removed his tank top. Then he lifted one of Noctis' legs over his shoulder.

 

Ardyn had a lovely view of the whole thing as Prompto began to gently enter the prince. A low moan escaped him, lips parting and eyes glued to Noctis' face. Noctis moaned, hands reaching to drag Prompto down to him. When Prompto was fully inside they paused, Prompto's eyes closed tightly as he panted against the prince's lips.

 

“Oh fuck...fuck...” Prompto gasped against Noctis' lips, a small frown creasing his brow as he started to move his hips. It was wet and warm, he tried not to think about the fact that Ardyn had been where he was before and it wasn't entirely lube easing the way. He held himself upright with his arms, listening to Noctis' breathy gasps, sinking himself into nothing but sensation until he even forgot about their voyeur. He knew, with a tinge of shame, that he wouldn't last long. He was fucking his best friend, the guy he had been in love with for years. The prince of Lucis was beneath him, gasping and hissing his name. It was almost everything he had dreamed about, he only wished he could see Noctis' eyes but he was sure Ardyn wouldn't want him to remove the blindfold, he had taken enough risk removing the scarf that had bound his wrists. He shifted, the movement causing Noctis to curse and try to pull him closer with his one free leg. Prompto chuckled into Noctis' mouth, painfully resisting the urge to kiss him. Their lips brushed and they shared several breaths as Prompto moved as slowly as possible, trying to drag it out and make it easier on his friends body. “Noct.” He muttered, eyes closing and he could no longer resist the urge to speed up a bit. “Oh shit...Noct...fuck...you're so sexy...”

 

Noctis listened to the words, but couldn't return them. He was too caught up, in too deep. He felt his heart beat in his ears, blood rushing through his body as Prompto lost control and his leg slipped from his shoulder. He moved his hips as best he could, knowing that he would ache the next day but not really caring. Prompto was gentle, every touch sending electricity across his skin. He reached up and wound his arms around Prompto's shoulders, holding him close as his head fell back against the floor, lips found his throat and he started to tremble. His blindfold grew wet with a few errant tears he hoped Ardyn wouldn't notice, he knew he would never live it down. His nails dug into Prompto's shoulders and he dragged them down his back, remembering the numerous freckles covering them. He whispered Prompto's name, feeling him breath unsteadily against his throat.

 

Ardyn admired the wiry muscle in Prompto's back, noticing a few scars here and there. He was a little bit tanned around his arms and shoulders, freckles decorating his pale skin. The two of them moved together, filling the air with their pleasure. Ardyn smiled to himself, enjoying the show as he took his own cock in hand and gave it a few lazy strokes. It didn't look like they were even fully in the room at that moment, too caught up in each other as Noctis started to tense and a small, choked sound left him. Ardyn watched his husband come, spattering Prompto's chest with his seed as he clawed at his back and chanted his name between heaving breaths.

 

“Shit...N-Noct 'm gunna-” Prompto cut himself off with a long, drawn out moan and Ardyn let himself come at the same time.

 

As the boys lay there, panting and trying to collect themselves, Ardyn cleaned himself up and stood. “That was quite the show, my dears. If you didn't already belong to your dear father I would have kept you, a shame, really.”

 

Prompto didn't raise his head from where it rested against Noctis' chest but Ardyn didn't miss the tension in his shoulders or the taught line of his mouth, half hidden behind a lock of sweat damp hair. When he had collected himself enough and the high of his orgasm had drained to just a tingle, he peeled himself away from his friend before ripping off the blindfold. Noctis kept his eyes closed, unwilling to open them and see what would surely be shame on Prompto's face. Instead he turned his head and looked at Ardyn who was walking towards them with easy strides. Prompto was yanked off, away from Noctis with a small noise of surprise. Noctis hissed at the sudden feeling of loss and awkwardly lifted himself onto his elbows to make sure Prompto was all right. His vision was wobbly and his body trembled, he ached fiercely but didn't bother to tend to himself as he pushed himself onto all fours and crawled over to his friend. “You ok?” He mumbled, reaching out to touch Prompto's cheek and holding it just inches away, Prompto looked at him and smiled weakly.

 

“Sure.” He replied trying to ease Noctis' concerned expression and failing as his voice shook, he rose to his knees and sorted his clothes out to distract himself.

 

“Well, now you both have that out of your system you may leave tomorrow with sweet memories.” Ardyn said, moving to Noctis and putting a possessive hand in his hair, he yanked his head back but all Noctis did was gasp. He leaned over him and kissed him, forcing his unresponsive lips to part as he invaded his mouth. The kiss was deep and filthy, Noctis reacted only after some prompting. When Ardyn released him he let him fall back to the floor and strode towards the bathroom. He glanced back over his shoulder at the two shocked boys, neither really able to look the other in the eye. He left them there, certain that nothing untoward would happen after the little reminder of who Noctis really belonged to. He whistled as he started to run a bath, absently checking the water temperature and smirking.

 


	10. Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so, so, so sorry! I have been totally unable to write anything lately, every time I tried to write this chapter it turned out rubbish and not how I wanted it at all. I hope you can forgive me for this horribly late update. It's not the most exciting chapter but we've got some Gladio and Ignis interaction, woo! It's also much lighter than other chapters, thought I would give you a break from the real heavy angst for a bit. Again, I am forever sorry! Ugh. I tried so hard and all I could do was just over 2,000 words, I'm rubbish. Anyway, hope you enjoy it despite the shortness and lateness.

Noctis stood at Ardyn's side at the top of the long drive way of the castle, he shivered as the frozen wind tugged at the tips of his hair and slipped down the back of his coat. He wrapped his arms around himself and watched as Verstael ushered Prompto into the car, as the door opened Prompto looked up and met Noctis' eyes. They watched each other a moment, memories flashing between them before Prompto tore his eyes away and climbed into the car. His father went to the drivers side and got in beside him. As the engine started Ardyn placed a hand on the back of Noctis' neck, fingers digging into the vulnerable spot at the base of his skull. Noctis looked down at his feet where the snow was slushy from the number of people who had stood on it. The car drove off, it's lights blinking as they drew further and further away. Noctis closed his eyes and took a breath as Ardyn drew him closer, he let him place a kiss to the top of his head and could feel his smirk. Noctis didn't react, too tired and numb to do anything more than allow himself to be guided back inside the castle.

 

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, Noctis sat at his end of the long table and picked at his food while kitchen staff lined the hall. Ardyn watched him with his sharp gaze, putting Noctis on edge. Outside the wind howled, daemon's screamed and Noctis shuddered. He sipped at a cup of wine, wishing he could drink more but knowing that Ardyn would find it distasteful. Somewhere outside the door Noctis knew Gladio stood, guarding it diligently but ultimately unable to fully do his job. He also knew that soon he would have to get rid of both Ignis and Gladio, not for his sake but for theirs. If they remained for much longer Noctis would never forgive himself if either of them got hurt or they started a war.

 

“My dear, are you not hungry?” Ardyn broke the silence, causing Noctis to look up.

 

“I...no, not really.”

 

“A shame, perhaps you're not feeling quite yourself. It has been a rather harrowing few days. I think some rest would be good for both of us.” Ardyn set aside his napkin, alerting the staff that the plates should be cleared away. They moved silently, none of them looking at Noctis. “Come, my dear, let us retire.”

 

Noctis rose and followed Ardyn out of the hall.

 

When Noctis was back in his room Gladio took the time to go hunt down Ignis, he was concerned that he hadn't seen him in a while. He left the door to Noctis' room and walked towards the stairs, the castle was quiet as everything settled down and he could hear the floor boards creak beneath the carpet as he went. He went down the corridor back past the dining hall and took a sharp left, a small flight of stairs led him to the kitchens. He could hear the servants chatting and laughing as he approached the kitchen doors, which were standing half-open. The prominent sounds of women giggling made Gladio hesitate before announcing his arrival.

 

“Ah, yes, the pastry must be refrigerated for at least a day before it is ready to be rolled out.”

 

Gladio hesitated again as more giggles rose above the clatter of plates and utensils, he frowned.

 

“So, what do we do now it's cool enough?”

 

“We flour the work surface, ah, you only a little. That's it.”

 

Gently Gladio pushed open the kitchen door further to reveal Ignis stood at a table in the centre of the busy kitchens surrounded by blushing women. He had his sleeves rolled to his elbows, a white apron on over his shirt and he was looking a little flushed. He pushed up his glasses as he watched one of the women run a rolling pin over a ball of pastry. He smiled before moving around behind her and taking her hands, “You must be gentle with it, my dear. If you're too rough it will get too hot. Here, like this...” And Gladio watched, eyebrow rising, as Ignis guided the rolling pin with his hands over the girls. She flushed and giggled, followed by her friends. Finally Gladio cleared his throat, causing the small group around Ignis to look up in fright, several pairs of wide eyes landed on him before they scattered like starlings.

 

“Ah, Gladio...You...uh...H-how long were you stood there?” Ignis asked, as pink as the girls he had been flirting with. He cleared his throat awkwardly and fiddled with the arm of his glasses. Gladio smirked and strode over to him.

 

“So this is where you've been, huh?”

 

“Yes. I have been working on that recipe for the tartlets Noctis likes. Is there a problem?”

 

“No, no...I just-uh...didn't expect you to have a fan club.” Gladio seated himself on an empty work surface and watched Ignis start to roll out the pastry.

 

“Fan club? Don't be absurd, Gladio.”

 

“Oh? So those women were just interested in your cooking? Yeah right.”

 

Ignis' blush grew deeper, a small frown crossing his sharp brows. “I do not have a fan club, I was here digging for information if you must know.” He flicked his eyes up to Gladio's, his expression perfectly serious. “These women love to talk.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Gladio smirked as one of the kitchen maids walked past, hips swaying as she carried a stack of clean plates over to a cupboard. She sent Gladio a heated look over her shoulder, dark eyes smouldering as she looked him up and down. Gladio winked at her and she bit her lower lip before turning away.

 

“Focus, Gladiolus.”

 

“Yeah, yeah...so, what'd you dig up?”

 

Ignis glanced around, noting that the area was currently clear he leaned closer to Gladio, “I have heard rumours that whoever built this castle was clever enough to build a network of underground tunnels.”

 

“So?”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes, returning to his work, “So, one of those tunnels is an escape route. It supposedly leads right to Gralea. I am currently uncertain where it comes out, we must gather all the information we possibly can-”

 

“Iggy...”

 

“-To ensure that we-what?”

 

“Iggy, Noct ain't gunna go.”

 

“Why on earth-”

 

Gladio shook his head slowly, “Because the second he steps foot outside of the castle grounds, the contract's broken. You really think he's gunna let us whisk him away like some kinda damsel in distress?”

 

Ignis sighed, “I am running out of answers, Gladio. I...I have never felt so helpless...I swore an oath-”

 

“So did I.”

 

Silence fell for a moment as the kitchen staff slowed their cleaning, preparing to return to their quarters. Ignis cut the pastry into perfect circles using a cutter before placing them neatly into buttered moulds. Gladio watched him a moment before sighing. “There has to be some way...some kinda loop hole or somethin'.”

 

“Perhaps, but I have not been privy to the details of the contract. It is, after all, hundreds of years old.”

 

“Yeah but is it even written down?”

 

“I highly doubt it.” Ignis sighed regretfully as he filled the pastry cases with baking beans. “Noct isn't...doing so well.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Gladio watched Ignis pick up the tray holding the pastry cases and carry it to the oven, he bent and slid it in. “Set your watch to fifteen minutes.” He asked before removing his apron and rubbing the back of his neck. Gladio did as asked and then leaned back against the wall.

 

“We must help him escape, it is our duty...as his retainers and his friends.”

 

“I know, Iggy...but how?”

 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Gladio, my friend.” Ignis turned on Gladio, eyes blazing with a defiance Gladio rarely saw off the battle field. He stalked forward and put both hands on the counter between them. “I can get hold of the plans to the castle, the tunnels should be marked clearly on them. I want you, Gladio, to find a way to lure Noctis away while Ardyn is in Gralea next weekend.”

 

Gladio tilted his head a little, “And do what?”

 

“We are going to commit treason, Gladiolus. We are going to kidnap a prince.”

 

 

 

Noctis woke the next morning to Ignis opening the curtains, he blinked and yawned, wincing as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you sleep well, your highness?” Ignis asked casually as he poured Noctis a cup of coffee.

 

“I guess...hey, Iggy?”

 

“Yes?” Ignis handed him his cup and met his eyes, Noctis opened his mouth then shut it, dropping his eyes to the liquid within the white porcelain.

 

“Nothin'.” He muttered, hunching over and taking a sip.

 

“What have I told you about your posture, highness?” Noctis straightened up, glaring at his friend who smiled fondly in return. “So, what was it you wished say?”

 

“I...” Noctis lowered his eyes again, frowning. “I wanted to say...uh...thanks...”

 

Ignis frowned, noting that there was something off with his charge. “Noct?”

 

“Thanks for...everything. I don't really tell you how much I...a-appreciate all the stuff you do for me.”

 

Ignis stared at him for a long minute, blinking before he reached out and pressed the inside of his wrist to Noctis' forehead. “Well, you don't appear to have a fever.”

 

“No, I'm not sick.” Noctis shrugged Ignis away and took another sip, face flushed and worry still making him frown. “I just...”

 

Ignis sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, reaching out to take Noctis' delicate wrist in his hand. “How long have we been friends?”

 

“Since forever? I was three, I don't even really remember meeting you for the first time.”

 

Ignis nodded slowly, smiling a little as he stared at Noctis' too-thin wrist. “When you met me we shook hands...it was so formal, I was frankly terrified.” He tilted his head fondly, eyes staring into the middle distance as he remembered. “What I meant to say was that...we've known each other almost our entire lives, Noct. Never feel as though there is something you cannot talk to me about.”

Noctis felt the sudden, almost violent, urge to cry. He scrunched up his face, turning away and pulling his hand free of Ignis'. He turned away, hunching in on himself as he pressed his lips together and forced back the savage burning in his eyes and throat. Ignis gave him a moment, sitting still, hands clasped between his thighs as he stared at the rug. Finally Noctis recovered himself, took a shaky breath and then spoke; “I-I want you to return to Insomnia.” He croaked finally, wincing as if afraid Ignis would hit him, he curled up on himself, knees to his chest and hid his face. “You a-and Gladio.”

 

“Noct-”

 

“No. No don't try and talk me out of this...I...I appreciate everything you've done...I just...I just don't n-need you anymore.” He gasped when it was out, as if those words had been blades he was impaling himself on. He blinked rapidly, too terrified to look up and see Ignis' expression. “I...I relieve you of your duties.” He whispered finally, closing his eyes tightly.

 

Ignis was still and quiet for so long Noctis couldn't help but glance up, he saw his friend's elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped between his legs as he stared at the floor. “Is this...an order, your highness?”

 

Noctis swallowed, his chest turning cold at the sudden lack of warmth in Ignis' voice. It was stiff, almost brittle and hurt far worse than any wound Ardyn could inflict. Noctis nodded then realised Ignis wouldn't see him, “Y-yeah...”

 

“Then we have little choice.” Ignis rose stiffly, adjusting his glasses as he walked to the door. “I will return to Insomnia tomorrow morning, your highness...” He opened the door and hesitated, glancing back at the tiny figure of the prince. “I will...miss you.” He managed, throat tight and burning and he watched the prince flinch as if he'd hit him. Finally Ignis turned away, frowning and hands curled into fists at his sides. He had to find Gladio, they had plans to prepare for.

 


	11. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I did another chapter, hooray for me! Please enjoy and some warning for this one; there is more sexual assault between Noctis and another. Thank you all so much for staying with me on this despite my irregular updates I honestly appreciate every single comment and Kudos I get. :)

Prompto squinted down the length of the barrel, one eye closing as he rested his finger lightly on the trigger. His breath steamed from numb lips, chapped from constant biting and the bitter, frozen winds. He had his hat pulled down low over his ears, his warm jacket zipped up to his throat yet somehow he was always cold. He licked his lower lip, biting down on it as he spotted his target clambering slowly over a mountain of snow, the butt of the rifle bit into his shoulder and he slowly released his breath in a long, white plume. His hands were perfectly steady, his heart beating too rapidly as he knelt on the frozen metal watch tower. As the target drew closer Prompto squeezed the trigger. The recoil slammed the butt of the rifle into his shoulder, cushioned by his thick winter coat.

 

Prompto watched as his target crumpled, falling to the snow in a jerky motion to lay still. He pulled the gun away from himself, breath heavy in his lungs and a pained expression on his face as he settled back against the metal framework of the watch tower. He set the gun in his lap and looked up into the bright, cloudless blue sky. He ran his gloved hands slowly over the metal absently as he waited for his tumultuous emotions to ease. Verstael had decided it was high time he was properly trained, and that meant using real moving targets. Prompto knew perfectly well that the mad professor was forcing him to kill the same creatures he had seen inside the labs, the ones who looked like him. However, if he refused he would be terminated and Prompto simply could not allow that to happen, somehow he had to stay alive even if it meant living with the terrible, soul-crushing guilt of murder.

 

He curled into himself, knees to his chest and hugged the rifle to his body as he hid his face from the biting winds. With his eyes squeezed shut he could recall the last memory he had of Noctis' face, cheeks pink with cold, eyes dark and lips turned down into a slight frown. Prompto sighed shakily and lifted his head again, slowly untangling himself from his ball before climbing to his feet. He slung his rifle over his shoulders using a strap attached to it and started to climb down the watch tower steps, a firm frown of determination setting his features as he reached into his coat and pulled out a grenade. He could already hear the familiar sounds of tramping feet through snow, they would be on him in a moment so he broke into a run towards the abandoned factory ahead of him. He would live, if not for himself, then for Noctis. He had to survive to rescue him.

 

“Oh my, you look wonderful my dear.”

 

Noctis looked up from his own reflection in the large mirror, blinking at Ardyn who moved gracefully into the room behind him. “Thanks...I guess.” He muttered, returning his eyes to his reflection and adjusting his cufflinks. His suit was tailor made, black with pinstripes and a black shirt beneath. In his hair nestled the familiar crown, a tiny set of antler-like protrusions of solid sliver that slid behind his ear. Ardyn smiled, drifting to the bed and picking up Noctis' jacket. He ran the fabric through his fingers before coming around behind Noctis and holding it out. Noctis dutifully lifted his arms out and allowed Ardyn to slide the jacket onto his arms. When it was on Ardyn smoothed down the shoulders and sides, ensuring it was a good fit before stepping back to admire it.

 

“A true prince of Lucis.” Ardyn muttered, a knowing smirk decorating his handsome face. “Now, I do believe we are keeping our guests waiting.”

 

Noctis nodded, taking a shaky breath and turning to face Ardyn. His husband cupped his face with both hands, running his thumbs over both of Noctis' cheeks before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss against Noctis' lips. Noctis closed his eyes, waiting for it to deepen but Ardyn drew away. There was something strange in Ardyn's eyes as he looked down on him, the amber had deepened, turning almost gold in the dying evening light. Noctis blinked and waited but finally Ardyn released him and the moment was broken.

 

“Ah, how I regret arranging this party.” He sighed heavily, licking his lips and smirking, “Still, we have a job to do and do it we must, regardless of our personal desires. Come, my husband, shall we go?”

 

Noctis eyed Ardyn's offered arm suspiciously before nodding. He stepped forward and let Ardyn pull his arm through his own, then they exited the room.

 

The ball was being held in the dining hall, it was the only room large enough to hold a large number of people in such a small castle. As Noctis entered he was amazed to see an array of fresh flowers hanging in garlands from the walls and ceilings, their delicate perfume infusing the cool air. Numerous candles had been lit, the silverware polished until Noctis could see his face in it. Two seats had been positioned at the end of the long room, set upon a low dais which was also festooned with flowers. Noctis couldn't help the jolt in his stomach as he recognised them as Sylleblossoms. Their colour was a stark contrast to the black of the wooden seats. Ardyn guided Noctis towards the two thrones and pushed him down into one before taking his own seat. Noctis' eyes automatically sought out the familiar forms of Gladio and Ignis before he felt yet another sickening jolt, he had sent them away. He swallowed down the sudden upsurge of terror and took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

 

Ardyn had arranged this party supposedly in an effort to comfort Noctis on the loss of his friends, but Noctis knew that there were other motives here. He wasn't sure what they were but Ardyn never did anything unless it benefited him or his mysterious plans.

 

The tunnel was dark, water dripped from the curved ceiling and fell to the floor with irritating regularity. Sitting beside what appeared to be a wooden door was Ignis, dressed in a white shirt and black vest, a little black bow tie at his throat. He had his hands resting on his knees as he watched the water fall into the puddle at his feet.

 

“So, that's your plan?” Gladio shifted, his own shirt rustling in the quiet.

 

“Yes. We cannot afford to risk making any mistakes, we almost made one when we thought Ardyn would be leaving for Gralea today.”

 

“Yeah, and you almost got yourself killed.”

 

“But no one actually saw me, you were worrying far too much.”

 

Gladio frowned, making a sharp sound of irritation in the back of his throat. “Go through it with me again?”

 

Ignis sighed, eyes closing, “Fine. We will be infiltrating the party disguised as waiters, the ball is a masquerade and the only ones who will be recognisable will be the nobles.” Ignis held up his right hand, clutching a plain black mask that covered half his face. “If we remain as far as possible from Noct, hopefully he will not recognise us. Our objective is to listen and try to see what we can learn of Ardyn's motives and movements, if he is leaving the castle any time soon.”

 

“Sounds like it's a huge risk, Iggy.”

 

Ignis opened his eyes and looked up at Gladio, “Do you have a better idea?”

 

Gladio sighed, “No.”

 

“Then we proceed as planned.” Ignis rose, rubbing his sweating hands on his trousers. He slid the mask over his face and Gladio did the same, with that Ignis reached for the door and gave it a small push.

 

There were very few true nobles in Nifflhiem, many of those attending the ball had been elevated by Ardyn himself and Noctis didn't recognise. They were introduced one by one, Noctis forcing a smile as he greeted each of them with as much politeness as he could muster. Some lingered only for the introductions, however a few stayed to ask Ardyn a few polite questions. One of these was a tall man, his greasy looking hair slicked back from a pointed, rat-like face sporting an equally greasy moustache. To Noctis he looked somewhat like a cartoon villain, he had to fight hard not to snort at the idea. When he turned to speak to Noctis he took his hand, pressing a kiss to the back as if Noctis were some sort of lady rather than the crown prince of Lucis. Noctis withdrew quickly, fighting the urge to wipe the back of his hand on his jacket. Instead he distracted himself with a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

 

“Lord Cassius, it has been a long time.” Ardyn smiled, “How is your lovely wife?”

 

“The Lady Greta sends her apologies, your majesty, but she was too sick to attend this evening.”

 

“Ah, a shame. She was always the life and soul of a party. I do hope she recovers.”

 

Cassius' smile gave Noctis the creeps as his eyes moved to him, roaming over his body as if undressing him. “Well, I'm sure she will...however, I am somwhat pleased that she was unable to make it.”

 

Ardyn laughed softly to himself, “Yes, of course. Noctis, dear?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Perhaps Cassius would enjoy a small tour of the gardens soon? After we have greeted all the guests?”

 

“I would love that, your majesty. How kind of your dear husband to offer his services, I haven't been in the company of such beauty in too long.”

 

“Indeed, very well then, once everyone has arrived Noctis will escort you.”

 

Cassius bowed, his creepy smile widening and his hungry eyes lingering far too long on Noctis' lips before he turned away.

 

“That man may be rather boring but he is an important member of my council, I expect you to do whatever it takes to impress him. I need him.”

 

Noctis averted his eyes, “Whatever it takes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What if...what if he wants...me?”

 

“Well, of course he there are limits but he's very aware of how far I am willing to allow him to push.” Ardyn gently tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Noctis' ear, “Am I making myself clear?”

 

Noctis swallowed and looked away, taking another sip of wine. “Yeah...”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Noctis had never really noticed the weight of the silver sitting behind his ear but now it seemed to weight a tonne, he avoided fiddling with it in case the movement was noticed by Ardyn or one of the guests. Instead he distracted himself with his wine as another guest approached the dais. He wanted to slump in his seat but his childhood lessons were well learned and he sat straight, eyes misted as a group of people dressed predominantly in white moved forward to greet the King and his consort.

 

“Ah, yes, Lord and Lady Nox Fleuret! Welcome, my dear comrades.”

 

That name jolted Noctis from his reverie, he blinked and finally looked at the newcomers properly. There stood Lunafreya and Ravus with their parents looking regal behind them. His mouth fell open and before he could think he spoke; “Luna!” A smile spread across his face as his eyes met the next Oracle's, he rose half-way out of his seat before a strong hand clamped itself around his wrist and held him in place. With a jolt he remembered where he was and sat back with a sharp thud. Ardyn's finger nails dug deep crescents into the flesh of his wrist and he winced, trying to pull away but his husband held him firmly.

“I apologise for the uncouth actions of my dear husband, he hasn't been himself lately and I'm afraid he's been drinking far too much.”

 

Noctis saw Luna's eyes move to where Ardyn's hand was and he swallowed, face burning with embarrassment.

 

“Of course, you already know Noctis Lucis Caelum. I heard he spent some time in Tenebrae after a most grievous injury?”

 

“That is correct, your majesty.” Luna's mother said, putting a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. Her gaze was sharp and stern and Noctis knew she saw everything. His humiliation deepened and he had to fight hard with himself not to look away. “Noctis, my dear boy, how have you been?”

 

“Fine...I guess, Lady.”

 

Lady Stella's smile was bright and warm, “It's only a shame that your father and I could not complete the marriage arrangement between you and Luna.”

 

Noctis nodded, lowering his eyes, “It...It was a long time ago. We were just kids.”

 

“But you were the one who begged your father to allow you to marry Luna, it was very sweet. You two would have made a good match.”

 

“Yeah...thanks.” Noctis managed to small smile and saw Stella return it before Ardyn's cool chuckle violated the memories of more innocent times.

 

“Of course, wedding the one who was once destined to be the King of King's to the Oracle would have been very romantic. However, I heard that that title has now passed to another, is that not so?” Ardyn smiled as he spoke, his fingers tightening further on Noctis' arm until he winced.

 

Stella shared a worried glance with her husband before speaking, her voice modulated and careful. “It is indeed true.”

 

Noctis' eyes widened, he looked from Luna to Stella and back again, “But I...I was supposed to be-”

 

“You were my dear, the gods decreed at your birth that you were to be the one to guide the world back into the light and destroy the Scourge, unfortunately their plans were changed after our marriage. You see, it turns out that your father has somehow found a new heir to the throne of the Lucii.”

 

Noctis' heart seemed to stop, his breath turned thick inside his lungs and suddenly the room felt too small. He turned a desperate, pleading look on Luna who could only look down at her shoes. Stella sighed, eyes closing in confirmation. Noctis' finger nails scraped wood as he dug them into the arm of the chair, his breath coming faster than was normal. “That...that's not true...it can't be...”

 

“I am afraid that your dear father discovered some distant cousin with enough royal blood to carry on his line. A girl, I believe. She would be around fourteen now, far too young to take the throne but one day she will sit upon it and help protect the crystal in your place.”

 

Noctis saw Ardyn smirk as he spoke, he searched his face for any trace of a lie but found none. Inside his entire world was slowly falling apart, like the blocks he used to play with as a child. He could hardly breathe, his body shook and his chest was too tight. His father had replaced him. Had it really been that easy? To set aside his only son in favour of a cousin? Noctis hoped not but there was a nasty voice in the back of his head that was telling him otherwise.

 

Cool hands on his cheek broke him from the darkness of his near-panic attack, he jerked his head up to see Luna looking up at him. “You're free, dear Noctis. Free of your destiny.”

 

Noctis blinked, unable to fully comprehend what she was telling him as blood rushed in his ears. Free? Free from what? “I...I never even...really knew what...what my destiny was...”

 

Luna smiled kindly, “It doesn't matter anymore, Noct. The god's have chosen another.”

 

Noctis swallowed, he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, “I'm not free.” He whispered, only low enough for Luna to hear. With that he pulled his hand free, trying to still it's visible shaking. He sat up straighter and forced his face into a polite mask. Luna stepped back, her face visibly sad before she curtsied to Ardyn and strode off, her brother hot on her heels.

 

Noctis spent the rest of the time drinking and watching the crowd until it was time for him to give Lord Cassius his garden tour. Ardyn found him lingering by the wall, his eyes misted as if he was deep in thought. He touched Noctis' cheek, causing him to look up. “Come my dear, only one more task you must do for me.”

 

Noctis nodded jerkily, his mind still reeling after Stella's revelation. He allowed Ardyn to lead him through the crowds towards the doors where Cassius awaited them with his twisted little grin firmly in place. Ardyn handed Noctis over, placing Noctis' hand in Cassius' as if giving away a bride before disappearing off to speak to some more people. Noctis swallowed, blinking away the fog of shock in an attempt to focus on what was happening. Cassius smiled at him, running a long, bony finger over Noctis' hand like a lover would. Noctis fought hard not to yank himself away and flee the room, he averted his eyes and looked at the door.

 

“Shall we go, your highness?”

 

Noctis nodded, looking down as he led Cassius out the door and away from the party. As the sounds faded Noctis' nerves increased, he was now alone with a man who obviously wanted him and Ardyn had handed him over so easily as if he wasn't worth anything. Which, Noctis thought wryly, was true now that he was no longer heir to one of the most powerful Kingdom's in Eos. He almost laughed bitterly but Cassius would have asked questions so he kept it to himself. His own father had so easily thrown him aside, so it didn't surprise him that Ardyn had too. His friends had left rather quickly, Ignis and Gladio leaving him behind with barely an attempt to dissuade him. He closed his eyes as he led Cassius out into the gardens, the bitter cold hit him like a wall and he shivered but didn't bother trying to keep warm. Instead he led the way down a small, winding path through the awful sculptures towards the small frozen pond. He noticed that some of the fish had floated to the surface and were pressed up against the thick ice; dead. Their eyes staring at Noctis blankly.

 

“My what an unusual garden, I must say his Majesty has...interesting taste in décor.” Cassius smiled, watching Noctis hungrily. “In husband's however, he has perfect taste.”

 

Noctis knew what was about to happen and didn't bother stopping it. Ardyn had his reasons for whoring him out, so he let Cassius run his hands down his sides and pull their hips close together. Already Cassius sported an erection, Noctis could feel it pressing against his inner thigh. Cassius' hands roamed his body over his suit while Noctis stood still, eyes heavily lidded and face expressionless. He hid his disgust and horror behind a blank mask. He was already trembling from the cold so he didn't bother to hide that and in some ways Cassius' warmth was a little welcome. Noctis closed his eyes, lips parting as he breathed white steam into Cassius' face. He was turned around and pushed roughly into a nearby statue, face against the frozen stone and one hand curled into the hair at the back of his head. His crown slipped from his perch and clattered to the floor but Noctis didn't bother to retrieve it. He closed his eyes as Cassius began to rut against his ass, fully clothed erection pressing in the cleft. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as possible and bit down hard on his lower lip. He shivered violently, trying to slip away to the same place he went every night when Ardyn would fuck him. Somewhere far, far away where the pain couldn't touch him.

 

He dug his numb fingers into the stone plinth, listening to Cassius' grunts and groans, harsh whispers scolding his ear as the man dry-humped him. The words were barely distinguishable from the sound of the wind and rustling of ever-green trees. Noctis went limp against the statue, simply waiting for it to be over so he could return to his room and sleep and forget for a while.

 


	12. Of Snow And Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I have another chapter written. I'm on a roll here, hopefully it lasts! Please enjoy. 
> 
> Will add that in the last chapter Luna was a bit of a bitch and tbh I have no idea why, I did not intend for her to come across that way at all! That was mean of me so I hope she's sort of redeemed in this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments, I do love them!

Ignis stood in the shadow of a large statue, his face partially hidden by his mask as he watched the nobleman's hands slide up the inside of Noctis' shirt. He watched with an aching heart as Noctis pressed his face into the crook of his arm, the man behind him rutting jerkily against his backside. The man moaned, whispering filth into the darkness as he molested the prince. Ignis curled his hand into a fist, nails digging deep enough into his flesh to draw blood. His shoulder's were tense as he fought desperately with the urge to run over and grab that man by his hair. He imagined, with great satisfaction, tearing him away from Noctis and throwing him to the floor before ramming one of his favoured daggers deep into the man's filthy heart. However, if he did it would destroy all their plans to rescue Noctis and prevent more things like this from happening. He had to make a difficult choice between rescuing Noctis from this one predator and condemning him to worse, or waiting and spiriting him away to somewhere safe forever. He hated it. He hated himself, he hated Ardyn, he hated the gross man currently coming into his pants. He allowed the rage to wash through him, accepting it and closed his eyes briefly before squashing it down. He would get his revenge, he would protect Noctis from further violations. He swore it to himself silently, glad that Gladio wasn't there to get himself killed. He bared his teeth in a furious snarl as the man withdrew from the prince with a content sigh.

 

“It's a good job I brought along a change of clothes.” He said happily, “His majesty was very generous in allowing me to have this moment, I must say that I wish he had granted me more. You are very handsome, your highness...or is that not appropriate for a prince who is no longer a prince?” He chuckled at his own poor wit. “Well, that was a pleasant diversion but now I must return. I have business to discuss with your husband.” Cassius bowed mockingly as Noctis stared at him blankly, his entire body shivering from the cold. Noctis watched him walk away, as he did so his boot came down on the silver crown, snapping it like a twig. Noctis stared at it for a while after Cassius had left before footsteps made him jump. He saw two figures dressed in white walking towards him, heavy cloaks draped around their shoulders. As they drew closer Noctis recognised Luna and Ravus. He swallowed, shuddering as he wrapped his arms around himself as the cold stole into his bones and his teeth chattered. Luna spotted him, her eyes widening as she ran over, her cloak flying out behind her. Ravus made an irritated sound and sped up to keep up with her.

 

“Noctis!” Luna cried, coming to a halt before him. She looked at him searchingly, a few flakes of snow falling into her hair. “Astrals, you're freezing! Ravus, can you-?”

 

Ravus sighed before reluctantly handing over his cloak so Luna could wrap it around Noctis' shoulders. “What in Eos are you doing out here?” He asked, frowning, “It's too cold to come out without a jacket.”

 

Noctis looked down at his boots. “Yeah...I just needed to get out of there.”

 

Luna nodded in understanding, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry about before,”

 

Noctis shrugged as he let himself be guided back to the hall, “Whatever...It's just a shock, I guess.”

 

“You've been replaced, it's more than shock-ow! Luna!”

 

Luna glared at her brother after stamping on his foot, “Just shut up.” Ravus glared back but finally looked away with a huff. “Honestly, we only heard about it through the papers. My mother contacted your father to find out the details and he...well, he wasn't in the best frame of mind. I honestly don't believe that he had any desire to set you aside, but what choice did he have? The gods have spoken, and no one can defy them.”

 

Noctis said nothing, keeping his eyes down as he and Luna passed into the castle through the doors, he looked up when he realised they were inside. The doors shut behind them with a clang, warmth from a nearby fire hit Noctis like a wall and he went over to the fireplace and held out his numb hands. Luna found a chair nearby and sat down, Ravus choosing to stand at her shoulder. There was a comfortable silence for a moment.

 

“What were you doing out there?” Ravus asked, causing Noctis to flinch. “You should look after yourself better, where is that aide who is constantly hovering around you? What was his name? Ignis?”

 

“Ignis...Ignis and Gladio had to leave.” Noctis muttered, hunching his shoulders as his shivering slowly subsided in the fierce heat of the fire. “They went back to Insomnia.”

 

Luna reached out and took both of Noctis' hands in her own, again silence fell as Ravus contemplated his answer. “There's obviously far more to this than you're telling us, Prince Noctis. You may have been officially set aside but the people of your country still need you. It wouldn't be appropriate for you to simply give up and allow a complete stranger to rule them in your place.”

 

“There have been rumours of dissatisfaction among the people.” Luna added in a quiet voice, a small smirk on her lips that Noctis remembered well. She usually wore it right before leading him into trouble, or tattling on her brother. Noctis tilted his head.

 

“What the hell am I supposed to do about it, Luna? I'm stuck here in this...frozen wasteland. My dad sold me off to a monster to prevent a war. I'm trapped here.” His voice grew louder the longer he spoke as bitterness welled up inside him, he rose from his crouch and started to pace. “Why do you think I married a guy who thinks of me as nothing? Why do you think I haven't tried escaping before and going home? I'm not here because it's fun! I lost Prompto because of this. I lost my friends and my family! But...I have to do this, don't you understand? I have to protect my people, and if this is the only way I can then so be it!” He turned on them, hands clenched into fists and voice cracking. “Even if this destroys me in the end, I have to do what must to make sure another war doesn't break out or everyone'll die and I...I can't live with that on my conscience!”

 

Ravus' face was a mask but his eyes glittered, “I agree. You do not have much a choice in this matter, however, I believe that your dear husband's plans do not include making war on Lucis.”

 

“Ravus!”

“Surely it is best that he know the truth, Luna?” Ravus turned on his sister who frowned a little in thought.

 

“Of course, but is it wise for it to come from us?”

 

“Who else is going to tell him?” Ravus sighed, “Ardyn has no plans to move on Lucis, he is not building an army for that purpose.”

 

Noctis felt his knees weaken and he sank down into a nearby chair, “Then why? Why would he do all this?” He muttered.

 

“I can only make logical assumptions about his motives, I am a commander in his army but he has never trusted me enough to allow me in on his bigger plans.” Ravus sighed, “We are a conquered nation, it is understandable.” He moved around the back of his sister's seat and placed his hands upon the back, watching Noctis intensely. “By marrying you he has thwarted the plans the very gods themselves put in place to destroy the Scourge once and for all, and so the gods had no choice but to adapt those plans. Now he has gained himself a few years to move his own pieces on the board, while this new King of King's is trained for whatever purpose the gods choose. Now, of course, by marrying you he has also gained himself an extremely powerful weapon...assuming, of course, you are everything your father said you are.” Ravus added in a doubtful tone, Noctis rolled his eyes, “At any rate, having a man born with the power to overthrow the Scourge and whatever is causing it at his side is an important thing. I suppose that would make you his queen in a chess game. I do know that in Gralea he has a network of bases all dedicated to creating soldier's who are little more than robots, they feel no pain and have no thoughts of their own. Their creation is a closely guarded secret that no one except Ardyn and his most trusted advisors are aware of. The army, when complete, will be massive...large enough to destroy all in it's path. He is also working on weapons made specifically to destroy something big, bigger than Insomnia itself. I have not been made aware of what that is, I have only briefly seen the blue prints. He has wooed many nobles and important political figures into giving him resources to complete his weapons, hence why he had you...debase yourself for that man.”

 

Noctis rose abruptly, face turning red. “Y-You...”

 

“I saw only the end.” Ravus assured him, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “Whatever reason you had to do that is your own, I have no interest in why.”

 

“But...but if he's creating weapons and an army, what makes you think he's not gunna use them on Lucis?” Noctis asked, moving to put off the humiliation and attempting to divert the subject back to safer grounds.

 

“He could easily destroy Insomnia with a small force, why would he waste precious resources on a battle he could win with a far smaller force and less casualties? It is logical to assume that Insomnia and Lucis is not his ultimate target.”

 

“Then what is?” Noctis muttered, mostly to himself. He paced, looking down at his shoes as the room fell quiet.

 

“Honestly, I cannot say for certain.” Ravus replied after a moment. “What you do with this information is entirely up to you. I only told you because my sister asked me to.”

 

“Noctis, if it's true that he's not going to start a war then that means you can escape.” Luna said, causing Noctis to look at her.

 

“No. No it doesn't really change a thing.” He shook his head, “He could easily decide that he can do without Lucis and raze it to the ground at a moments notice if I leave. If anything, it'll only make him angry. If he really does need me then I'm valuable, and if I'm valuable then he'll want to do whatever it takes to keep me by his side.” Noctis halted abruptly before the fireplace, eyes reflecting the oranges and reds within. He reached out his hand and the flames bent towards him, crackling and hissing as if in displeasure but he took a deep breath and they reached back. The flames worked their way up his arm and were absorbed into his body. He shuddered, feeling the warmth spread through his body and straightened his shoulders, Ravus' white cape slipped a little as he turned to them, his damp clothes steaming from the heat of fire energy he had absorbed. “I'm gunna do whatever it takes to protect Lucis and my people. Thanks for telling me this.”

 

Luna smiled, “Of course, we're friends.”

 

Ravus said nothing but he looked at Noctis with new appreciation, seeing his strength as he never had before.

 

Ardyn stood at the window of his bedroom, a glass of cool white wine in one hand as he leaned against the window frame. He watched the tryst between Noctis and Cassius and was glad that Cassius stuck to his end of the bargain. He sipped his wine as Cassius's tiny figure moved against Noctis, a small frown marring his brow as heated jealousy welled up inside. He had little choice but to give the pervert exactly what he wanted, a pretty young man with power. He desperately needed the very rare metals that was mined on Cassius' land, and if giving Noctis over to him for this brief moment was going to get him what he wanted then so be it. He sipped again, the sleeve of his white shirt falling down his arm to reveal veins as black as night and visible through his pale flesh. A scar ran from his inner wrist to his inner elbow, a vicious looking thing that he barely remembered getting. All he did remember was that there had been a lot of blood. He shook his sleeve back over to cover it and sighed as Cassius left Noctis alone in the frozen gardens, briefly he contemplated going down to retrieve him and taking him to bed but changed his mind. Noctis would be his again tonight, he had to make sure Cassius' scent was purged from Noctis' skin. Ardyn turned back to the room, moving to the bed and smoothing down the covers. He wore only a pair of trousers slung low on his hips and his white shirt with loose cuffs, it was open at the throat, the collar hanging over his shoulders to reveal a chest covered in scars and a smattering of dark hair. A drop of condensation slipped down the stem of his wine glass and fell onto his chest as he took another drink, turning back to the window to see if Noctis was still outside. As he reached it he saw the Lady Lunafreya escorting the prince back inside, Ardyn frowned a little, curious as to what the girl was up to. Again, he chose to wait, rather than barge in. He knew Noctis would baulk at Ardyn's intrusion, at least this way Noctis would come to him on his own terms which, ultimately, was what Ardyn wanted most.   
  
He smiled to himself, humming a little as he walked to his desk and seated himself in the high-backed chair; one leg thrown casually over his thigh as he sipped his wine. To have Noctis come to him willingly was a dream of Ardyn's that he hadn't known until recently. Before Noctis had simply been a means to an end, a way to thwart the gods and unite two warring nations. Now, however, he found himself a little infatuated with the boy, he was a little dim at times but he was fiercely loyal and considering his lack of experience, very good in bed. Noctis was the product of hundreds of years of waiting and manipulating from the shadows, Ardyn had made sure that Noctis' ansestors married the correct person to ensure that the line remained as powerful as possible. It had been difficult, at first, to find a wife for Regis. He was a fussy man with a flighty personality in his youth, always running off with his mismatched band of friends to play the hero, many women were turned down before Ardyn found Aulea and manipulated events so that they could meet. They had fallen in love and married much to Ardyn's satisfaction and the child they had produced was perfect. It was an added bonus that Noctis had turned out to be the future King of King's, Ardyn had been very pleased indeed. The issue came when it was time to have the woman killed, she had been truly beautiful and Ardyn had been saddened by her loss but he couldn't risk there being any more children. Noctis had to be the last of the pure line of Lucis Caelum, Ardyn had every intention of destroying the family that had once been his.

 

A sharp crack shocked Ardyn from his reverie, he blinked down at the glass in his hand and saw a crack creeping up the side. Wine trickled out over his hand and he sighed heavily before rising to clean himself up.

 

Ardyn stripped himself of his dampened shirt, setting the glass in the sink to avoid further accidents. He let the ruined fabric fall to the floor before a knock at the door made him leave the bathroom. He answered it, ready to give whatever idiot servant a scolding and found himself looking down at Noctis. His head was held high, his eyes sparkling like stars as he regarded his husband. “Noctis, how polite of you to knock, however, you know there's really no need to-Mm...” Noctis cut him off by stepping into his space, hands coming to rest against his chest as he lifted himself up on tip-toe and pressed their lips together. Ardyn stumbled back a little and managed to close the door, his free hand moving to Noctis' spine to hold him in place. “My, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked when Noctis broke away.

 

“Do I need a reason to make love to my husband?” Noctis replied quietly, stepping back only to start unbuttoning his suit. He held Ardyn's gaze, determination obvious in his face. “You married me on the condition that you don't attack Lucis, right?”

 

“That was indeed one of them, yes.” Ardyn watched hungrily as Noctis let his jacket fall to the floor and stepped forward, fingers now working on the buttons of his vest.

 

“And this army you're building, you're not gunna use it to destroy my home or my people?”

 

Ardyn chuckled, “So, Ravus told you some things then. I always knew he was untrustworthy, he's far too attached to that sister of his.”

 

“Well?”

 

Ardyn watched as Noctis started opening his shirt, throwing his tie over the back of the desk chair. “Unless your father or cousin try something stupid, then yes, I intend to leave your home well alone.”

 

Noctis took a breath, “Good.” He muttered and stepped once again into Ardyn's arms, leaning up to kiss him and this time he parted his lips to allow Ardyn inside.

 


	13. The Escape

“Gladio, perhaps it would be more prudent if you remained here and waited?”

 

Gladio turned, one hand already on the secret passage way door and a frown fixed on his face, “Why?” He asked, his voice a deep whisper.

 

Ignis considered the question, wary about upsetting Gladio, “Well, where you are a very talented Shield I would suggest that stealth is not exactly your strong suit.”

 

Gladio's mouth tightened, his brows drawing further together, “Oh yeah? I can be stealthy when I want.”

“Of course, but of the both of us I am much lighter and less likely to cause any superfluous noise.” Ignis replied, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

 

“You sayin' I'm fat?”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes, “You are approximately the size and weight of a baby Behemoth, and none of that is fat as you bloody well know. Just shut up, sit tight and let me get Noctis.” He pushed past Gladio, not giving him time to respond as he slipped silently out into the hall leading from the kitchens. “Now, remember, when I return I will knock three times and you will open the door. Then, we make our way south-west towards the exit tunnels.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, got it. Just hurry.”

 

Ignis nodded and started off towards the stairs. It was night time and he had timed it to ensure that no one was up, the guard shifts would change around the time it took to get from the Kitchens to the royal bed chambers. This would give Ignis a window of approximately ten minutes to drug Noctis and carry him from the room. He only hoped that the Kitchen staff were correct in saying that Ardyn usually left the castle late at night. He despised leaving so much to conjecture but he had a gut feeling that they were running out of time, his brief observations of Noctis since the night of the party told him something was wrong. Noctis was much closer to Ardyn, touching him a lot more and actually initiating physical intimacy. Ignis had been watching as often as possible from the shadows, witnessing a lot more than he ever really wanted to. However, now was their moment. Now he would whisk Noctis away and the consequences be damned. He had done it plenty of times before back in Insomnia, when they were younger and Ignis saw just how lonely the prince was.

 

One night time escapade had put a stop to those after Noctis was attacked and Gladio had turned up, gaining a nasty scar that very nearly took his eye. That day Noctis had refused to leave the citadel and his flat without permission. The incident had terrified the young prince, who had been protected from the nastier side of ruling by his father. The man had been desperate, having lost everything to Niflhiem's take-over and had decided he would get his revenge by trying to kill the Prince of Lucis. Gladio had taken care of him, finishing the man before a large group of witnesses and Noctis himself. Ignis had been the one to escort Noctis home after making sure Gladio got medical help, the boy had been a shaken mess. His first experience with a real fight had left him even more withdrawn than ever, much to Ignis' consternation and grief.

 

Ignis crept warily through the castle, watching and waiting with his heart in his throat. He swallowed, attempting to wet his dry mouth as he made his way up from the kitchens and into the hallway. The entire castle was silent, almost eerily so and it made Ignis' hackles rise. He held out his hand and a dagger materialised within his sweaty palm, with that small comfort he moved on.

 

Noctis was half-asleep when he heard and felt Ardyn rise from the bed, one hand sliding into his hair and rubbing affectionately at his scalp. He shifted, eyelids fluttering and lips parting as Ardyn leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his mouth. “Go back to sleep, my prince.” He whispered and watched with a smile as Noctis' breathing evened out again. He then threw on his trousers and shirt, then picked up his coat from where he had slung it over the back of the desk chair. He strode to the door and opened it before slipping away into the darkened corridor.

 

Ignis made it to the royal bedchamber and pressed his ear against the door, waiting for some sound from within. After a few minutes of silence he took a breath and opened the door, it swung inward to reveal the silvery moonlight filtering in through a crack in the windows. On the magnificent four-poster bed was a large lump that Ignis was very familiar with. He crept across the floor, dagger in one hand and a vial of potent sedative in the other. He was reluctant to use it but it had to look real enough if they happened to get caught, he refused to allow any blame to land on Noctis. So, he approached the bed and pulled back the covers. Noctis was fast asleep, eyelids flickering as he dreamed. Ignis smiled to himself, only slightly horrified at how easy it was to sneak up on the sleeping prince. Then he reached down and pushed up the sleeve of Noctis' night shirt, the needle went into his arm without issue but Ignis watched Noctis frown and turn his head. Ignis quickly withdrew the needle and froze. Noctis mumbled something, reaching over to scratch idly at the crook of his arm before sighing. Ignis released his pent-up breath, checking his watch as he waited for the sedative to take affect.

 

When he deemed it long enough he slipped his arms beneath his prince and lifted him smoothly. Ignis turned for the door and started to head back the way he had come.

 

Prompto leaned back against the wall, the remains of his dinner on a tray between his feet. He had his knees drawn up and a gun tucked inside his jacket, another lay in the crook of his arm. He shivered a little as a cold wind blew through the near-empty keep, weeding it's way into his very bones. His breath steamed from between his lips as he leaned forward and picked up his bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and sipped, eyes moving aimlessly around his tiny cell. He could leave whenever he wanted, he simply preferred not to as the keep echoed with creepy sounds when it grew dark. His eyes were sharper than he ever remembered them being, he didn't actually remember how that happened only that Verstael had mentioned that he had removed Prompto's need for corrective lenses, although he had taken to wearing contacts at the age of fourteen. He could also see in the dark now, Verstael had drugged him once and he had woken up with this strange new ability. It unnerved Prompto but he continued to remind himself what he was doing it for. Noctis was a constant mantra in the back of his mind, as he lay on Verstael's cold table, naked and terrified he would close his eyes and think of his prince. It was easier to take the pain of the experiments, the indignity of the invasive tests. It was easier on his mind to have a reason for his pain. He continued on, never once complaining, rarely allowing any impertinent question to escape his lips even when Verstael was asking him to do strange things.

 

Prompto sighed, digging deep in his coat and withdrawing his pistol. He started to dismantle it, a thing he had learned to do as fast as possible with his training from some of Verstael's cronies. He rummaged in a nearby box and withdrew his cleaning equipment and got to work, the task at least made it easier to steer his mind away from painful memories and too much thought. He frowned as he worked, lips pursing as he tried to forget about how the other scientists treated him. They referred to him as 'it' in his presence, they ordered him around, prodded and poked and never really spoke to him. To them he wasn't human, he was merely a curiosity. He was one of their experiments, designed solely to kill on command and the only reason he hadn't been decommissioned was because he had somehow developed a consciousness. This was his only saving grace, his ability to think for himself and his emotions. He had met the things he was supposed to have become and he had later thrown up with the horror of it. They were empty shells, responding to orders but staring ahead with blank eyes. They looked like him, exactly like him...right down to the birthmark staining his right shoulder blade. It was eerie and weird and he hated going down to the labs and being forced to sit in that room with them all suspended in liquid around him. He hated it but he had no choice. He needed to be skilled enough to rescue Noctis, he had to improve or he'd die the second he tried to escape this metal hell-scape.

 

Prompto finished cleaning his gun and put it back together with fast, precise movements. Then he set aside his kit and curled up on himself, trying to get an hour or so rest before he was called for more experiments. His guns, at least, brought him some comfort. He was so good with them, even Verstael's buddies were astounded. He smiled to himself as he let his head drop to his chest and wrapped his arms tight around his body, the smile was something that would have horrified Noctis had he seen it. It was sharp, humourless and totally unlike Prompto.

 

Gladio crouched beside the secret door, the darkness pressing in around him as he listened to the regular drip of water running down the walls. The tunnel reeked of damp and it was very likely something had died down there. Occasionally a large rat would skitter across the ground in front of him, causing Gladio to cringe a little but other than that little disturbed him. Time passed with agonising slowness and it wasn't long before Gladio found himself wondering if the worst had happened and Ignis had been caught. However, much to his relief, he heard three faint knocks on the wood at his back. He let out a breath and rose, pressing down on the mechanism that allowed the door to swing open. Ignis stood there, framed in light and carrying his precious burden. His hair had fallen out of his usual style, strands falling over his forehead as he passed the sleeping Prince over to Gladio. Ignis shook out his aching arms and slid into the passageway before closing the door behind him.

 

“Were you spotted?” Gladio asked in a harsh whisper.

 

“Not that I was aware of, at least, no one tried to stop me.” Ignis assured him, gripping his knives in both hands as he started towards a sloping curve in the tunnel. “Come, we must get as far away from the castle before dawn as possible.”

 

Gladio simply nodded and adjusted his prince in his arms before following.

 

Just before dawn broke, Prompto was on his usual patrol of the facility. His boots crunched over fresh snow, more fell intermittently from the sky, coating his hat and shoulders in a fine, damp layer. As he passed by the main facility doors he heard a sudden sound from within, he whipped out his pistol and pushed open the door warily. As he searched the reception area he spotted movement behind the empty desk, slowly, as quietly as possible, Prompto lifted his gun and started sliding around the edge of the room towards the desk. As he rounded it he watched in surprise as a square rug lifted up to reveal a thin hand attached to an arm. Heavy panting reached his ears and Prompto was too dumbfounded to even move as he watched Ignis haul himself up out of a hole in the floor. Ignis rose and spotted Prompto, his daggers were up in a defensive gesture before he had thought and it took him a moment to realise he recognised their adversary.

 

“Prompto?!” Ignis gasped. He looked dishevelled, his hair a mess, his shirt torn and bloodied in places. His face was covered in smears of dirt and soot and Prompto couldn't help but notice how he shook as he lowered his weapons.

 

“Iggy?”

 

“Hey, it safe?” Gladio's voice echoed up the hole, causing Prompto to blink.

 

“Oh...yes, hurry.”

 

Ignis stashed his knives away and bent over the hole, leaning down with his arms outstretched. Prompto watched as he seemed to wrestle with something heavy, grunting as he finally managed to drag whatever it was out.

 

 

“Got him?” Gladio called up.

 

“Yes.” Ignis moved back, making way for Gladio's head to appear and look around. Prompto moved closer to see what Ignis held and gasped at what he saw.

 

“Noct!” Prompto muttered, his gun falling from numb fingers as he dashed forward to get a better look. “W-what...what's wrong with him?” Noctis was pale, his hair falling messily in front of his eyes. He was dressed in little more than a freshly stained night shirt, even his dangling feet were bare.

 

“He is sedated, for now.” Ignis explained, his eyes darting around as Gladio finally escaped the hole and kicked it shut. “Please, can you take us somewhere we can talk and rest?”

 

Prompto licked his lips and nodded, bending to pick up his weapon and stuff it back in his jeans. “Sure...just follow me. And stay quiet.”

 


	14. The Facility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I am so thankful to my readers! All your comments give me life. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a tad difficult to write in places and I have a sick child (again, they're like disease factories these kids!) so I'm pretty slow at updating. Anyways, this chapter has a lot of Iggy and Gladio in it because they're always fun!

No one spoke as Prompto led them down a long hallway, he turned left before finding a door which he opened and ushered the others inside a small room. Ignis moved to a desk, followed by Gladio who gently placed Noctis down on the plush carpet. Prompto locked the door and then turned to face his friends as Ignis dropped down beside Noctis with a heavy sigh, Gladio walked to the windows and peered out between the plastic blinds.

 

“So...What're you guys doing here? Why's Noct unconscious? What the hell happened?!”

 

Ignis ran both hands through his hair, taking a moment to collect himself, “Noctis dismissed Gladio and I from his service.” He began, swallowing down the bitter taste that left in his mouth. Prompto made a sound of surprise but Ignis continued before he could interrupt, “We discovered that beneath the castle were a set of rather extensive tunnels, after Noct dismissed us Gladio and I took shelter there. We watched and waited, having already come up with a plan to extract Noctis from beneath Ardyn's nose. When Ardyn left the castle I went to Noctis' room and drugged him, if Ardyn captures us then he will not be implicated in the escape attempt and it may save his life. We took him into the tunnels, which are unfortunately infested with Goblin's and other, nastier creatures.” Prompto took in Ignis' ruffled appearance and knew that while Gladio held the sleeping prince, Ignis took care of the monsters. “And now we are here.”

 

“Yeah, we wanna know if there's a way outta here too.” Gladio said, turning to look at Prompto who remained leant against the door.

 

“Well...I...” Prompto chewed on his lower lip, his eyes straying to Noctis' sleeping form. “This is the part of the facility that's open to the public so there's no fences or anything...but...”

 

“But?” Ignis urged after Prompto's long pause.

 

Prompto closed his eyes and lowered his head, “I can't come with you.” He breathed.

 

“What? Why?” Gladio's eyebrows rose in surprise.

 

“I...I'm one of them. I'm an MT. They put a device somewhere inside me that means they can-” Prompto was cut off when Noctis groaned, all eyes moved to him as he rolled onto his side and muttered something incoherent. Before he could consider the ramifications of his actions, Prompto was at his side. He dropped to his knees, gun falling to the floor with a clatter as he reached out and touched the prince's face. Noctis' eyes flickered open, he frowned and groaned again, one arm lifting vaguely before falling back to his side.

 

“Princess is awake, huh?” Gladio muttered, moving closer to inspect his prince carefully.

“Nnng...feel like shit...” Noctis mumbled, his words a little slurred and his eyes having trouble focussing. “Wha' happened...?”

 

“We are currently in one of the research facilities, your highness.”

 

Noctis turned his head towards Ignis with a small, confused frown before finally lifting his eyes to Prompto's. “Promp...to...?”

 

“Yeah, buddy, it's me.” Prompto breathed, unable to see anything except Noctis' deep blue eyes. He smiled. “You ok?”

 

“Mm, I think so?”

 

Noctis tried to sit up but Prompto gently pushed him back again, “Just lie there a minute, yeah? Ignis really did a number on you, huh?”

 

Ignis frowned but said nothing, allowing the two boys to have their moment.

 

“Did you say...research facility?” Noctis asked, blinking slowly and licking his lips, “My mouth tastes like ass.”

 

“You'd know, Princess.” Gladio replied, smirking at his own joke.

 

“Ha. Funny.” Noctis mumbled sarcastically before once again trying to sit up. Prompto moved back enough so they didn't head butt each other but kept a steadying hand on Noctis' shoulder. A hand that shook ever so slightly. “Wait...h-how...how did I get here?” Noctis frowned, it was slowly dawning on him that he wasn't waking up in Ardyn's bed. “And...what're you guys doing here?”

 

“We're committing treason, your highness.” Gladio grinned broadly, seemingly proud of his infraction.

 

“Treason?” Noctis, mind still heavy and slow, took a while to process that before his eyes flicked to the room. “No...oh no...”

 

“Your highness?” Ignis reached out in concern but his hand was batted away as Noctis went to grab for his hair.

 

“Everyone's gunna die!” Noctis hissed in panic, “You've killed everyone! You really think Ardyn's gunna take this lying down? You idiots!”

 

“Noct...”

 

“No! I have to get back! I have to be there when he comes home! What time is it?”

 

“Honestly I have no idea...” Ignis frowned down at his watch, “It stopped working down in the tunnels.”

 

“Noct, calm down.” Gladio grabbed Noctis' shoulder, crouching to his level. “Look, what's done is done. We can't take you back there, not to him. It goes against everything we've trained for.”

 

“Except you're not supposed to kidnap me!” Noctis snapped, rising and shrugging free from Gladio. He stumbled a little and grabbed the desk as his knees wobbled. “I need to get back before he finds out I'm gone. You guys don't know what you've done.”

 

“Your highness, Ardyn was going to make war on Lucis no matter what-” Ignis began but Noctis turned a heated glare on him and he snapped his mouth shut.

 

“He swore he's not gunna attack Lucis, it's the only reason I'm still with him!”

 

“And how do you know, Noct? He's liar and a world-class manipulator.” Ignis replied with a sigh as Noctis rounded on him again, one hand keeping him steady on the desk. Prompto stood close behind him, ready to catch him if he fell.

 

“I know because if he's really amassing an army to attack Lucis why is it so damn big? He doesn't need to waste so many resources on an army just to defeat us, you know that as well as anyone.”

 

Everyone fell silent a moment before Prompto spoke, “It kinda makes sense. Verstael's been working on something really big, some kinda weapon that'll be powered by...by MT's.” Prompto swallowed, his eyes taking on a dull glow. “I haven't been allowed near the warehouse it's being made in but from what I've overheard it's not gunna be used on Lucis.”

 

“Then what on Eos is he trying to do?” Gladio muttered, running a hand through his hair and shifting his weight. “None of this makes any sense.”

 

“He needs me for something,” Noctis muttered, swaying a little and causing Prompto to rest his hands on his hips to steady him. “He hasn't told me what but he needs the power of the Lucii, it's why he married me in the first place. It's why I'm still alive.”

 

Ignis considered this new information with a deep frown, “Well, be that as it may, we have already managed to get you out of the castle. We have no choice now but to continue with our plan.”

 

“No. No, I'm going back.” Noctis pulled himself free of Prompto and tried to make his way towards the door, however, before he could make it someone spoke over the loud speaker system.

 

_Subject five-one-five please report to laboratory six._

 

Prompto froze, eyes widening for a split second before he bit down on his bottom lip, he bent and picked up his rifle that had been dropped when he rushed to Noctis' aid. “Guys, I gotta go...you can probably hide out here for a while before anyone'll catch you, this place is pretty deserted even during the day. No civilians wanna get this close usually.” He tried a weak smile as he settled his gun across his back. “I dunno how long I'll be gone but if you're not here when I get back...I guess this is good bye.”

 

“Don't.”

 

Prompto turned to see Noctis looking at him with wide eyes, “What?”

 

“Don't go. Stay with us.”

 

“B-But I-”

 

“Prompto...” Noctis moved closer, grabbing Prompto's hands in his own. “I dunno what that man's doing to you but it's not good...you're...different. I don't like it. I don't wanna...lose you.”

 

“Noct, dude, I don't have a choice. He owns me, has since I was born I just didn't know it.” He extracted himself from Noctis' grasp and moved away, his expression pained. “I know...I know you think I'm some...some goofy kid who's always joking around but, Noct, you don't really know me.”

 

“Don't be stupid, Prompto, I've known you since school.” Noctis frowned, eyes searching Prompto's face as he took a step back and licked his lips. He lifted his arm and wiped them afterwards, shifting uncomfortably.

 

“You don't know...you can't know. The kid you knew from school is just a fake, I assimilated into your society because I had no choice. I'm not human. I wasn't born, not like you guys. I was created in some test tube using the genetic information from some crazy scientist guy. I learnt to imitate human emotions, to fool all of you into thinking I was human. I guess it worked.” He smiled but it did not reach his eyes which remained sad. “He told me I'm never gunna grow old...weird huh? My body's not made to last. Did you know I can heal really easily? Yeah, when I get cut it takes less time than a normal human to completely close over. I'm infertile too. I can use any gun you put in my hands with no real training, I can calculate distance and wind speed and everything else needed to fire a long range weapon with pin point accuracy! Is any of that normal?”

 

“I can look at an enemy and pin point it's weaknesses.” Ignis said abruptly, pushing his dirty glasses further up his nose as he stood up. “I can hit a moving target with any knife you put in my hands from a distance, even in the dark. I can use a multitude of weaponry, from knives to spears to simple swords.”

 

“I can lift more weight than all the Kingsglaive.” Gladio chimed in, folding his arms and smirking, “I can lift a sword too heavy for anyone 'cept the King and Noct.”

 

“I can warp. I can absorb energy from the earth, I can use that same energy to turn against enemies. I can put the energy into a bottle for other people to use. I can put weapons in a pocket of space and draw them whenever I need them, so can all of my aides. My dad can use the powers of dead people to put up barriers, to split reality. And that's just a couple things the Kings of Lucis can do.” Noctis shrugged, “We're all a bit weird, Prompto. No one else can do the things we do.”

 

Prompto looked at his friends for a long moment, eyes sparkling a little, then, as he opened his mouth to speak he heard another announcement. He looked up at the ceiling and bit his lower lip. “I gotta go.” He whispered hoarsely, turning away, head down as he made for the door. It was open and he was gone before the others could react.

 

Noctis stared at the door until Gladio broke the silence, “We gotta go.” He said, pushing himself away from the wall and moving forward. “Whether Prompto comes with us or not, we have to get you outta here.”

 

Noctis shook himself and turned, “I'm going back to the castle.” He said, determination hardening his gaze. “You guys can go back to Lucis, tell my dad I'm ok.”

 

“Lie to the king?”

 

“It's not lying, Specs.” Noctis' eyes darted away, making Ignis sigh.

 

“You are a terrible liar, highness. If we leave you there with Ardyn we would be no better than him. Our job is to protect you, we took oaths and by the gods I will _not_ break mine.”

 

“I'm supposed to die for you, Noct.” Gladio muttered, “If it comes to my life or yours, you know what I'm gunna choose. Don't make this harder than it has to be. Hate us, if you wanna, but either way you're coming back to Insomnia with us.”

 

“You can't make me.” Noctis straightened up, “I told you you were dismissed-”

 

“That is not truly your decision to make. Only your father, while he is alive, can decide whether we remain in your service or not.” Ignis countered.

 

“You still can't make me do anything, I'm gunna go back and if you come with me you'll die. Ardyn won't like what you did.”

 

“Perhaps not but you seem to be under the delusion that we will not use force.” Ignis stepped forward and tugged his gloves further onto his hands. “It will not take much to knock you unconscious, your highness.”

 

“We've already committed treason, may as well go the whole way.” Gladio agreed menacingly.

 

“Guys, you have to understand! If I go back to Lucis Ardyn'll turn this army against us and we won't stand a chance. It's your job to protect me, yeah? Well, it's my duty as prince to protect my people in whatever way I can. I may not be the chosen King anymore but that doesn't change the fact that I've got an entire nation depending on me.” Noctis backed up towards the door, looking for all the world like an orphan boy in his ruined night shirt and bare legs. The weight he had lost under Ardyn's 'care' was more obvious than ever under the harsh florescent lights of the tiny office. Ignis could see the faded bruising around his wrists, his eyes had dark bags beneath them and his hair was a mess. He looked more like a confused, desperate boy than a prince.

 

“Noct, I cannot allow him to hurt you anymore.” Ignis said quietly, removing his glasses and cleaning them on the hem of his dirty shirt. “I refuse to simply sit by and watch as he slowly destroys everything you are.”

 

“What does one life matter against millions, Iggy?” Noctis replied, head lowering so hair covered his eyes.

 

“What good does your suffering do, Noctis?” Gladio said, rolling his massive shoulders with a heavy sigh. “You'd better protect your people if you're alive to do it.”

 

“Suffering? I'm fine.” Noctis repeated firmly, meeting Gladio's gaze, “He hasn't been so harsh with me since I started doing what he told me. So long as I don't resist, it doesn't hurt.”

 

Ignis swallowed back the sudden urge to scream in frustrated anger, images of Noctis the morning after flitted through his mind and he curled his hands into fists. “I refuse to allow you to do this to yourself. I will protect you, even if it's from your own stupidity!”

 

“It sounds like you don't wanna leave.” Gladio's statement cut through the air like a knife, causing Ignis to turn to him with raised eyebrows and Noctis to frown. “I mean, all this Garula-shit about it being 'for the people' is just that, isn't it? You don't wanna leave Ardyn because of some other fucked up reason, right?”

 

Noctis looked away, “That's not-”

 

“Noct, nothing that man says is true.” Ignis said quietly, approaching Noctis warily. “He's a serpent. Nothing but lies come from his mouth.”

Noctis' face scrunched up, nose wrinkling and mouth forming a taught line. His hands curled into fists behind his back and he refused to meet his companions eyes. “I-It's not like that, I-”

 

“Is it your father?” Ignis asked gently, seeing Noctis tense. He sighed, “I should have guessed. You discovered that he has found a new heir?”

 

“H-he...he replaced me.” Noctis' voice cracked and trembled as he dropped to the floor, his knees finally giving way. “Am I...Am I that easy to just...just throw away?”

 

“Noct...” Gladio, too, sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “You really think that your own dad did this because he doesn't care?”

 

“He gave me to Ardyn without a fight.” Noctis swallowed again, a burning sensation stealing through the back of his throat, “He gave me away and th-then just...just replaced me with some stupid cousin. If I go back...what am I gunna do? Help train my replacement?” He snorted humourlessly, lifting his arm and wiping furiously at his eyes as he curled in on himself enhancing his resemblance to a child. “He's never cared. He barely had any time for me when I was a k-kid, why'd I expect it to be any different now? I'm so s-stupid! Ardyn's right. I can't rule a country if I can't e-even make my dad proud e-enough to take notice of me.”

 

Ignis was silent for a moment before moving to Noctis and sitting at his side, their backs against the door, “Noct, please listen to me,” He began slowly, “I was there when your father returned with you after the attack of the Marilith daemon. In all my years working with you and your father, I have never seen him look so distraught. All the time you were in the coma he shirked his duties to be by your side. He would spend all night watching over you, talking to you, telling you how much he loved you. I was there through it all, until they took you to Tenebrae. Even now the royal guard still speak of your father's fury as he attacked that daemon for daring to hurt you and the sheer panic he exuded when he saw you lying in a pool of your own blood.” Ignis looked sideways at Noctis, “The King is many things, Noct, but he has always loved you. Giving you to Ardyn was a last resort, he did everything to break the magic that bound your family to the contract. Unfortunately he was unable to and it must be destroying him.”

 

Noctis buried his face in his arms for a moment, hiding himself from Ignis' words. “If that's true, then...then why isn't he here now? Why didn't he try and rescue me again?” He asked in a tiny voice, “Why did he leave me here with a monster?”

 

“If Ardyn caught him who do you think would last in a battle between them?” Gladio asked, seating himself on the desk and watching Noct with hard eyes. “Your dad's powerful but not that powerful, especially with the strain the wall puts on him. You know that better than anyone.”

 

Noctis opened his mouth to speak, Ignis moved to push his glasses further up his face and Gladio started to stretch. It was as if everything slowed down around Noctis, sounds stretched out, Ignis' fingers took an eternity to reach the bridge of his glasses until everything came to a shuddering halt. Noctis shivered as the air thickened with powerful magic, it's caress creepily familiar. He rose suddenly as panic surged through his body and he stumbled away from the door just as it slammed inward. Ignis' frozen form fell sideways and hit a wall. Noctis moved further away as he took in the tall, imposing form of Ardyn framed in the doorway.

 

“My, would you look at what I found. I did tell Verstael that he had a vermin infestation, but does that man listen?” Ardyn smirked, eyes locked on Noctis. “My dear, I do believe it is time you came home, don't you?”

 


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Another chapter done. Thank you to everyone who has Kudos'd, commented, bookmarked etc. Words cannot describe how happy it makes me to see your interest in this story! Honestly, I had no intention of making this so long but Ardyn is such a fascinating character that I can't stop. I played Episode Ignis today so I'm an emotional wreck, I will never be over that. I won't spoil it for anyone but I will say; PLAY IT! IT IS SOOOO GOOD! 
> 
> Yes, this is an angsty chapter again but I am working steadily towards exciting things and perhaps some good things...who knows? :O Sometimes these characters just go do whatever the hell they want and I have totally lost control over them. Please enjoy, thank you.

Noctis backed up until he felt the cool wood of the desk against the backs of his bare legs, he reached behind himself and gripped it tightly as Ardyn stalked forward. His heart hammered in his throat as Ardyn reached out, his finger tips brushing underneath Noctis' chin. “To think,” He sighed, “I thought we had come to an agreement of sorts. Yet, here you are, escaping with your dear friends. Suffice to say I am severely disappointed.”

 

“We still have an agreement.” Noctis muttered, eyes fixed firmly on Ardyn's. “I...I didn't plan to-”

 

“Hush now, you will have plenty of time to explain when I take you home. For now be a dear and remain where you are, I have a rat problem to dispose of.” Ardyn smirked and moved back, turning to the two unmoving figures beside the door.

 

Realising what Ardyn was about to do as black energy began to swirl around Ardyn's hand, Noctis dived forward, grabbing his husband's hand and dragging him back. “Stop!” He was shoved roughly away and slammed against a wall, Ardyn's hand now at his throat as daemonic magic bubbled in the palm of the other.

 

“You dare oppose me?” Ardyn growled, eyes narrowed with a fury Noctis had not yet witnessed. His grip tightened around Noctis' throat, cutting off his air and causing him to struggle uselessly. Noctis reached up automatically and grabbed Ardyn's wrist but it was like trying to manipulate a stone statue. “I am far, far more powerful than you and your little friends give me credit for. Do not push me, boy.” Ardyn gave Noctis's throat one last squeeze before dropping him. He gasped, retching violently as he landed on his knees at Ardyn's feet. “Hm, perhaps some sort of punishment is in order?” Ardyn mused, watching Noctis rub at his bruised throat and cough. He turned again, this time releasing his time-stopping magic. Ignis tried to stand first but Ardyn brought his boot up, smashing it into Ignis' nose with a sickening crunch. Ignis fell back with a muffled cry, glasses shattering.

 

“S-Stop!” Noctis cried, his own voice jagged and broken. He reached out for Ardyn's coat but his fingers missed by inches.

 

Ardyn moved to Gladio, his gait smooth as the large man managed to rise to his knees. He smirked, snatching up a handful of Gladio's hair and smashing the back of his head into the wall then face-first into the door. Gladio dropped like a sack of stones and with a pained grunt. The sound of metal boots on carpet echoed down the hall and several MT's rounded the corner and entered the room, each standing to attention and awaiting instruction. “Hold them both and make sure they watch.” Ardyn ordered and ensured his instructions were obeyed before moving in on Noctis, “Now, my dear,” Ardyn reached down, tangling his fingers in thick, dark hair as he hauled Noctis to his feet. Noctis winced, reaching up to try and ease the pain in his scalp, his nails gouging lines into Ardyn's skin. Yet Ardyn was unaffected as he threw Noctis face-first onto the desk. He pushed his face into it, eliciting a muffled grunt of pain.

 

Ignis struggled against the frozen metal hands that held him, somewhere close by he could hear Gladio groaning but had eyes only for his prince. He watched with mounting horror, hot blood trickling down his chin, as Ardyn moved between Noctis' parted legs and leaned over him with his crotch pressing suggestively against Noctis' backside. Ignis swallowed a mouthful of his own blood. “No...Noct! Noctis!”

 

Noctis closed his eyes, hiding the image of his friends; Ignis, bloodied and bruised and Gladio, barely conscious with blood pouring from a head wound down his face. “Now, shall we play a little game, your highness?” Ardyn hissed into Noctis' ear, causing a shudder to tear down his spine. In this position he was vulnerable, unable to gain the leverage he would need to buck Ardyn off of him as the man stood so close. He could smell his spicy cologne mixed with fresh blood and another, metallic scent that made his hackles rise. “Now, I could take this fine, pretty body of yours in front of your friends now, or we could call back your precious lover, hmm? Wouldn't he enjoy a show?” Noctis squirmed, trying to escape but Ardyn's strength was too much. “or...” Ardyn paused, smirking against Noctis' ear as his hot breath caressed the skin of his neck, “I could make sure that you never run from me again, hmm? Now, what should we do? How about we let your very pretty advisor choose, yes?” Ardyn lifted his head and turned his predatory gaze onto Ignis who gaped at him in horror. “Now, what would you do were you in my situation, hmm? Teach this impudent child a lesson in manners or ensure that he never escapes again?”

 

Ignis swallowed, eyes moving to Noctis who had his eyes wide open, terror written visibly across his face. Ignis' mistakes came flooding back to him, he blinked and spat blood to the floor to give himself time to think. “Please, y-you're majesty...” He began in a voice muffled by his broken and bloodied nose, “None of this has anything to do with Noctis. It was my idea. I drugged him when you were away from the castle and brought him here, I coerced Gladio to help me. I swear to you Noctis had nothing to do with this. If you must punish someone, punish me. It's my fault. It's..my mistake.”

 

“Oh? And here's me making silly assumptions.” Ardyn chuckled, his hand loosening a little on Noctis' hair. He made a suggestive movement with his hips, causing Noctis to wince and Ignis to grit his teeth.

 

“I only...I only ask that his highness f-forgive me, I made a-a heinous error.” Ignis kept his eyes fixed on Noctis', he tried to ignore the possessive way Ardyn pet Noctis' hair in an unknowing, yet horrible imitation of the way Ignis had when they had been younger. Noctis had liked his hair to be stroked after suffering from nightmares, at four years old he had taken to the habit of climbing from his own bed to sneak into Ignis'. “Noctis, please, I never meant for things to turn out like this. I only wanted to make you safe again.” Ignis finally broke eye contact with Noctis and hung his head, arms still firmly in the grip of his captors. “I am so sorry.”

 

“What a moving speech, why, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that you two were lovers.” Ardyn sighed, “Very well, for that emotional apology, I can be merciful.”

 

Noctis felt Ardyn's free hand slide down his side, pushing his shirt right up to his armpits while the other tightened in his hair again as he tried to struggle. He was now exposed in a way that made his stomach tighten and bile rise to his throat. He turned his head away from Ignis in shame as blood burned hot and fierce in his cheeks. Ardyn's hand slowly caressed his back, fingers pressing none too gently at the twisted, hideous scar that cut across it. Noctis didn't make a sound but he screwed his eyes shut tighter as sharp daggers of pain lanced up through his spine, right into his head.

 

“Such a hideous mark on what would be an otherwise beautiful body,” Ardyn sighed regretfully, he watched Noctis shudder under his touch as his hand began to fill with that black daemonic energy again. “Ah, I see, so it was healed by the oracle? Yes, her work is impeccable.” Ardyn stared at the scar, his fingers working over it as if inspecting every tiny twist of mutilated flesh. “This is, if I may say so, excellent work...however, as with all daemonic wounds, this was never meant to be permanent.” Ardyn pinched Noctis' protruding spine between his thumb and forefinger, he smirked and twisted his hand. Noctis bucked, back arching and a scream erupting from his lips as agony consumed every single cell of his body. His fingers curled into claws and he scrabbled desperately at the desk he was pressed against. Ignis jerked forward, instinct taking over as he fought his captors with everything he had. Even Gladio managed to blink himself out of his daze enough to attempt to free himself. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, Noctis went utterly limp. He lay there, beneath Ardyn, shivering. His blank eyes gazing into the distance as he tried to recover from the sudden bout of agony.

 

“There, now I believe you have been properly punished.” Ardyn muttered, humming to himself as he smoothed back Noctis' sweaty hair. Noctis blinked sluggishly but otherwise did not respond as his chest rose and fell a little too rapidly.

 

Ignis watched as Ardyn leaned over Noctis once again, he frowned, unable to make out what he was saying but it was something that made Noctis' eyes widen in terror and then snap shut again. Noctis bared his teeth as Ardyn's fingers curled in his hair once more and he continued to whisper, Noctis' own hands curled too, nails scraping off the top layer of varnish on the desk. Ignis felt his stomach twist as Noctis finally re-opened his eyes and then nodded jerkily.

 

“Good boy,” Ardyn muttered, straightening out and stepping back. Noctis slid from the desk and onto the floor where he lay still and continued to shake. “Release them, they are allowed to leave.” Ardyn ordered, striding past the MT's who dropped their captives on command. “Oh, and please remember what I said, dear Noctis.” Ardyn turned back and smiled down at his husband, “You may take that little blond pet of yours too if you like, I am certain his special skills will come in useful. Enjoy your holiday, my dear.”

 

Noctis buried his face in his arm as Ardyn and his MT's left. Once their footsteps had faded away, Ignis crawled forward, moving towards his prince and reaching for him. Noctis lifted his head and smiled shakily at him, “H-he said we can go home.” He whispered hoarsely, coughing once as he turned to watch Gladio try to rise, using the wall for help. He put a hand to his head and cursed, shaking it rapidly.

 

“Gladio, here,” Ignis handed Gladio a potion, “It's one of the last ones.”

 

“Thanks...you take one too, your nose looks as if it's taken a beatin'.” Gladio muttered, uncorking the vial and downing the contents.

 

Once Ignis' nose was taken care of and set back in place by Gladio, they both turned to Noctis who remained lying sprawled on the floor. “C'mon, up you get princess...we gotta check for damage.”

 

Noctis swallowed hard and averted his gaze, “You're...gunna have to help me...” He muttered.

 

“What did he do?” Ignis hissed, eyes brightening as a new wave of fury washed through him. “He did something to your back...the-the old injury...”

 

Noctis sighed, lifting himself up onto his hands so he could better look at his friends, “He undid the magic they used to heal me in Tenebrae. I...don't really remember exactly what Lady Nox-fleuret did but it was like some kinda...magical splint, I guess. It made it so my spine wasn't messed up anymore but...but it could be undone. She told me that, when I was a kid, but it could only be undone by other magic.”

 

Ignis' eyes went to Noctis' legs where they lay limp and useless behind him, he swallowed, “This was his punishment? To prevent you f-from running?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Noctis looked up to Gladio, “You're gunna have to carry me until we find a wheelchair.”

 

“This...this is my fault.” Ignis muttered, watching Gladio bend down and scoop Noctis up beneath his legs and back.

 

“Don't be stupid, Iggy. You...you were just trying to protect me.” Noctis sighed, “And anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. We're...we're going home.”

 

“Home?” Gladio asked, his voice unusually subdued.

 

“Yeah...” Noctis closed his eyes tiredly, resting his head against Gladio's chest. “Home. Insomnia...for a while anyway. I gotta go get something I left there.”

 

Ignis frowned, climbing unsteadily to his own feet, “That seems mightily suspicious, your highness. Why would Ardyn allow this?”

 

“Because he's taken away my ability to fight.” Noctis snapped back weakly, “What am I gunna do? I'm gunna be trapped in a wheelchair until he decides I've been good enough to fix me.”

 

Ignis hung his head, “Of course...I'm sorry.”

 

“No...no it's not your fault. It's mine. I've been so stupid.” Noctis sighed, “C'mon, I wanna get outta this place and I'm kinda cold.”

 

Prompto stood outside the doors to the facility, where he had been told to wait. Snow was beginning to drift down from the sky and he shivered, adjusting his weapons as he looked up and watched the fat, white flakes fall. Then the sound of the doors opening made him turn his eyes back to earth, he saw Ignis exist the building followed by Gladio pushing a wheelchair. Prompto blinked when he realised who was sat in it. “Noct?” He asked, approaching the group warily.

 

“Hey,” Noctis muttered, his face white, eyes sunken and dark. He had a darkening bruise on his throat and his voice was hoarse in a way that made Prompto clutch at his gun. “We're going home, back to Insomnia, wanna come with us?”

 

Prompto frowned, “He's...letting us go?”

 

Gladio laughed humourlessly, “'Course not, he's got some kinda dirty trick to play. I dunno what it is yet but guess we're gunna find out.”

 

“Noct...why're you...?”

 

Noctis looked down at his legs, covered in a dark blue blanket they had found in a cupboard, “I...I can't walk anymore.” He admitted reluctantly, “I can't feel anything from the waist down.”

 

“What-”

 

“We'll explain on the way, there's a transport awaiting us.” Ignis interrupted, his voice low and trembling a little, “We must leave soon, before it gets dark.”

 

“Uh...yeah, sure.” Prompto shut his mouth and followed Ignis down the snow-covered path towards the air-ships.

 

XXX

 

It was quiet in the citadel, Regis sat at his desk with a pen in hand and stared blankly down at the stack of papers before him. He had been reading some reports on the state of their trade deals with Accordo, but he wasn't taking a word in. He felt anxious, his stomach tight and a tingling sensation that spread across his skin from the heavy black ring adorning his finger. He put down his pen and twisted it, attempting to find a more comfortable angle, but it still felt ten times heavier than normal. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, eyes narrowing as he tried to focus until he heard a knock on his door. With a sense of relief he looked up, “Enter.”

 

“Your majesty?”

 

“What is it Scientia?”

 

“We have had word that a convoy from Niflheim has arrived at the gates, sir.”

 

“Niflheim? What on Eos do they want?” Regis rose, picking up his cane and hobbling towards the door.

 

Ignis' uncle stood aside to let him pass, “The passengers are my nephew, his lordship Gladiolus, one Prompto Argentum and...your son.”

 

“... _Noctis_?” Regis' eyes widened and filled with intense emotion, “Lead the way.” He muttered breathlessly and followed his advisor down the corridor towards the lift.

 

They finally made it out onto the steps to the citadel and Regis watched as a group of cars drove up to park at the bottom. His heart leapt into his throat and he put one hand to his chest as he waited impatiently as the driver of one climbed out of the car. Regis immediately recognised Ignis, he looked a little taller and a little thinner, his hair wasn't styled and it sat flat on his head as he stumbled to the door and opened it to let Gladio out. Gladio looked the same as ever, broad and strong, but his face was set in a grim expression as he bent and reached into the car. Ignis went around the back and opened the boot, trying to remove something. A guard came over to help and together they got out a heavy black wheelchair. Regis took in a sharp breath and started down the steps, wincing as pain shot up his leg and Gladio finally extracted his burden from the car. Ignis set up the chair and Gladio sat his burden in it. Regis' eyes widened and he came to a sudden halt as he stared at his son. The group of boys finally noticed their audience and Ignis and Gladio both turned to offer the King low bows, Regis waved them off impatiently. “My son...” He muttered, making his way down the last few steps, hearing a rush of boots as his entourage finally caught up to him. Clarus huffed irritably but Regis ignored him in favour of dropping his cane and falling painfully to his knees. He put his hands on Noctis' legs, tilting his head to get a better look. Noctis lifted his head reluctantly. “Noctis...” Regis felt the sting of tears but years of training forced him to hold them back, “What happened?”

 

“I had...an accident.” Noctis said, averting his gaze in a way Regis knew meant he was lying. For now, he let it go.

 

“What are you doing back here? Did...gods...did something happen? Will there be war?”

 

Noctis swallowed and shook his head firmly, this time meeting his father's panicked face. “No. It's fine, dad...Ardyn, he let me come home for a bit.”

 

Regis' fingers tensed on the fabric of the blanket covering Noctis' legs, “Very well then, let's get you inside. I heard that your friend was with you?” Regis took Clarus' arm as he got to his feet again and took back his cane. “His parents are terribly worried, they were convinced he had run off with you, despite leaving a note saying otherwise.”

 

Noctis nodded, “Yeah, we found each other.”

 

Regis spotted the tiny blond boy hanging back and heavily armed. He hesitated, lips parting as Clarus moved closer, almost in front of him. Tension thickened in the air but Noctis lifted his hand in a regal gesture Regis used quite often and Prompto dropped all his weaponry to the floor then offered the King a very low but clumsy bow. Clarus relaxed but only a bit as guards ran forward to take the weapons. “Perhaps it would be wise for the young Argentum boy to return home?” Clarus suggested, distrust obvious in his expression. Regis watched as Prompto grabbed at his wrist and lowered his head.

 

“No. He stays.” Noctis demanded, meeting Regis' eyes. “He's mine now.”

 

“Noctis...would it not be kinder to allow the boy to go home to spend some time with his parents? They have been terribly worried.”

 

“They knew where he was but they didn't bother coming to get him, did they?” Noctis replied, smoothing down the blanket absently with shaking hands. “He stays with me. You took him away from me once, I won't allow it again.”

 

Ignis visibly paled, “Noct-”

 

“No. It's done. I wanna go get some sleep.”

 

Clarus looked to Regis with an arched brow but Regis sighed, “What harm can he do? He's still just a boy.” He muttered to his shield, Clarus pursed his lips and frowned in disagreement but didn't contradict him. Instead he waved off the guards who were all pointing guns at Prompto and they all lowered their weapons.

 

“You know what he is, dad. Don't pretend like his parents didn't tell you.”

 

Regis sighed heavily, putting a hand on Noctis' shoulder, “I know but I also know that despite what he was born, he was always a loyal friend to you. You're my son, Noctis, if having him with you makes you happy then so be it.”

 

Noctis nodded but did not smile as he allowed Gladio and Clarus to pick up his chair and lug it up the numerous steps to the Citadel. Regis watched them go, Ignis stood at his side. “Please, Ignis, I need to know...what...what happened?”

 

Ignis looked down at his feet, “I have been sworn to secrecy your majesty.” He replied stonily, hands curling into fists. “I am sorry.”

 

Regis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Of course,” He said, “Get yourself inside and get something hot to eat, all of you look as if you've been to hell and back.”

 

“As you wish, your majesty.” Ignis bowed low, one arm across his stomach before starting off up the stairs. Regis followed.

 


	16. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was an emotional one. I wanted to really dig a little deeper into Ignis' reaction to having his plans thwarted and the consequences of that. I believe that, because he's such a perfectionist, he would mentally tear himself apart with self-blame over this. He wouldn't be able to see how it could be anyone else's fault because he totally misunderstood Ardyn and his obsessions. Basically he feels as responsible as if he had done it himself, obviously no one else feels that way but I don't see Ignis as being very forgiving when it comes to himself. As far as he's concerned the only thing that matters is Noctis, his own feelings are irrelevant and I doubt he'd ever really be able to let it go. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I did put in a bit of lightness between Prompto and Noctis, these two needed a bit of time together just being themselves. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing I really do love hearing from you.

 

“Will you be needing anything, your highness?” Clarus asked as he stood at Noctis' old bedroom door, Gladio leaning against the wall beside him.

 

“No. That'll be all.” Noctis muttered, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. His wheelchair was positioned by the window and he stared blindly out at the achingly familiar scenery.

 

“Very well. Gladio, a word?”

 

Gladio sighed and pushed himself away from the wall, “Sure. Nice to see you too Dad.”

 

Clarus sighed, rolling his eyes as he left the room and Gladio followed after one last look back at Noctis.

 

Noctis waited for the door to close before letting out a slow breath, he had not expected to be housed in his old room nor had he expected his father to have kept it the same as it had been before he had left. The only difference was that the bed had been stripped down, however, he had been assured that the maids would be up to change it as soon as possible. Noctis put his hands on the wheels of his chair and manoeuvred himself over to his wardrobe. He leaned forward and pulled open the doors, noting how even his clothes had remained. There was not a single spec of dust anywhere and he didn't remember the last time it had been so clean. Noctis sighed as he eyed his old fatigues, chewing absently on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

 

A few minutes passed and there was a knock on his door, Noctis lifted his head from where he had been resting it in his hands. “Come in.” He said, his voice roughened a little so he cleared his throat. The door opened slowly and Noctis saw Prompto peer around it curiously. “Prompto.” Noctis breathed, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

 

“Uh...they said I could stay with you?” Prompto frowned, nervously playing with the wrist band now covering his tattoo again.

 

“Yeah, I asked them to put you up here.” Noctis replied, turning his wheelchair around to face his friend properly. “I mean...if you don't mind.”

 

“No, that's cool...I just...thought maybe it'd be a bit...weird, I guess.” Prompto's cheeks flushed and he averted his eyes.

 

“I...” Noctis sighed, rubbing at his eyes, “If you really don't want to then I can have them make up a guest bedroom...?”

 

“No! No...I'd really like it. It'll be just like old times, yeah?”

 

Noctis smiled as Prompto approached him, “Yeah. Just like old times.” He whispered as Prompto dropped to his knees before him, resting his hands on his thighs.

 

“Maybe...uh...maybe we could...I dunno, play some games?” Prompto muttered, face flushed and eyes sparkling as he looked up into Noctis' face like an eager puppy.

 

“Sure. I think we'd need to set things up again...” Noctis turned to look towards the massive TV but paused when cool hands grasped his wrist, he looked back at Prompto just as he lifted himself up and their lips brushed. Noctis could feel Prompto shake, his breath unsteady against his lips.

 

“Is...is this ok?” Prompto whispered, concern tinting his voice and nerves making it tremble.

 

Noctis swallowed heavily and then nodded, moving forward to close the infinitesimal gap between them. Noctis lifted his own hand and pushed his fingers deep into Prompto's hair, he used the grip to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss. His eyes shut tightly as he focussed on the sensations, Prompto's damp lips, the heat of his tongue and body pressed close. Noctis shivered a little and swallowed Prompto's moan. He felt Prompto's thumb slide over the bone of his cheek, skin roughened by new callouses yet holding the same love and unbridled desire at it had in their teens. What they were doing was stupid and reckless, Noctis knew that if Ardyn found out he would be punished again but he couldn't find it in himself to stop. Having Prompto here, a real, solid presence, felt too good to simply throw away on the off chance of getting caught.

 

Finally they pulled away enough to breathe, Prompto sighed heavily and pressed their foreheads together. A smile curled his lips but it was almost a sad, slightly wistful expression and Noctis found himself mirroring it. “Ever wonder what'd happen if we were, I dunno, normal?” He asked, pulling away to look at Noctis' face.

 

“Sometimes.” Noctis looked to the side.

 

“We'd move in together.” Prompto said, sounding a little breathless as he rose and started to wonder around the room to inspect it. “I'd wanna get a puppy but you'll want a cat, we'd argue for a while before just getting both.” He smiled, looking back at Noctis who could only return the expression weakly. “Yeah, and I'd want to paint the bedroom blue. Because it matches my eyes, but you're not really too bothered. I'd call the dog...” Prompto paused thoughtfully before suddenly laughing, “Tiny. And you'd call our cat-”

 

“Catticus.” Noctis replied, causing Prompto to laugh again.

 

“Catticus? Really?”

 

“Yeah, I tried to adopt a cat once and hid it in my room...I called it Catticus but my dad found it and made me give it back to the owners. It-uh...wasn't a stray.”

 

“Well, there we go then! Tiny and Catticus, our kids.” Prompto winked, leaning in to inspect a book on the shelf. “So, I'd have a job in photography, naturally. And you...I dunno dude, you'd be a really famous model or something.” Noctis snorted in disbelief. “Hey, don't laugh, you'd be a great model. I've still got some photo's that'd give your dad a heart attack.”

 

Noctis flushed pink, “You kept those?”

 

“Sure I did. Someone'll pay through the nose for them.” Prompto grinned as Noctis gaped at him in horror, “C'mon, Noct, I'm kidding!” He held up his hands as Noctis started wheeling towards him menacingly.

 

Noctis halted just at the edge of the bed, “So, you'd be a photographer and I'd be a model...is that how we hooked up?” Noctis arched an eyebrow deviously, “You seduced me with you charm?”

 

“Yeah. And we'd go on stupid dates and not have to hide. We'd be able to walk down the streets holding hands and...” Prompto sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the bare mattress. “But...it's all just a pipe dream, huh?”

 

Noctis sobered up at that, lowering his head. “Yeah.” He muttered heavily. “We'll never be normal.”  
  
Prompto reached out and took Noctis' hand in his own, squeezing it gently. “Then...I guess we'll just have to make the most of this time we have, huh?”

 

When the maids came up to change the bed they found the two boys sat on Noctis' sofa playing video games, they were quiet as they played but they sat close enough that their elbows brushed. They played until evening descended. Noctis finally set aside his controller and sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Hey, Prompto?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can you help me get dressed?” Noctis asked hesitantly, eyes flicking to the wardrobe where his fatigues sat, unused since they had been fitted for him.

 

“Sure.” Prompto rose, “What do you wanna wear?”

 

“My fatigues. Dad had them made for me before...well, before all this. I never got a chance to wear them.”

 

Prompto nodded and removed them from the wardrobe, he walked over to Noctis and lay them out.

 

Ignis sat in the huge citadel library alone, a book open before him but he wasn't really reading. He had his head in his hands and his eyes remained glued to the table. He had managed to procure some new glasses but he had neglected to style his hair and it fell messily into his eyes as he inspected the grain of the wood. His mistake haunted him, rendering him unable to focus. It should have been obvious that Ardyn would find them and take out his anger on Noctis. He should have known, he was supposed to protect the prince but he had only made things worse. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, rubbing at them beneath his glasses. He had a huge bruise covering the bridge of his nose now and his eyes were puffy from the impact of Ardyn's boot, although he knew he was lucky to only have received that. Thanks to Noctis' intervention and Ardyn's twisted nature Ignis was alive to live with the guilt of knowing he was the one who had put Noctis back in a wheelchair. All his training had not prepared him for this turn of events and it was torture knowing that he could have prevented it.  
  
Opening his eyes again Ignis sighed and ran a hand down the page of the ancient book, his thumb slid across a passage written in a language rarely spoken in Eos nowadays. However, Ignis had studied it and could read it. A name jumped out at him. He frowned, adjusting his glasses and peering at the passage;

 

 _In the ancient city of Solhiem there lived two brothers, the elder named Ardyn the younger Izunia. Not much can be found in the ancient histories regarding the one named Ardyn, it is posited that his name has been struck from the official history books. However, after much arduous searching I discovered some crumbling texts sequestered away in some ancient ruins near Steyliff grove. These texts, although difficult to decipher, speak of a rift in the early days of the Lucis Caelum family. The tale tells of two unnamed brothers, one who was a renown healer, a man of pure intentions and great heart. The other jealous of his brother's heroic acts, finds a way to turn the people against him and he is cast out. Not much more can be said of this as the texts are so ancient they crumble under my most delicate touch, however, it appears that our founder King is not at all who the history books say he was. I believe that the Ardyn the old tales speak of was the brother of the founder King, the first of the royal line as we know it today. If this is so, I must wonder if Ardyn was not robbed of his rightful inheritance by some terrible misfortune. As there is so little information, I am only able to use conjecture until I discover more._  
  
The book itself was a diary of an old royal historian, long since dead. However, Ignis felt a chill slide down his spine. If what the man had discovered was true then Ardyn could only be Ardyn Lucis Caelum, brother of the founder king. Ignis took a breath and closed the book, rising from his seat.

 

“Ah, Ignis my boy,”

 

Ignis turned to find King Regis standing among the rows upon rows of books with a fond smile on his face, “your majesty.” Ignis bowed low.

 

“Please, be at ease. I thought that I would find you here, you've always enjoyed this library.”

 

Ignis smiled, “Of course, I was never a very sociable child at the best of times.”

 

“Yet you always were there for Noctis.” Regis' smile fell a little, a pained expression crossing his face before he sighed and moved to the nearest book shelf. “I came to find you to ask a very important question, now, I do not expect you to break your word to my son but I must know how he ended up back in a wheelchair. The oracle assured me that his wounds were healed by a magic strong enough to last him most of his life.” Regis looked to Ignis who had taken to staring at the book in his hands. “Ignis, if my son was hurt deliberately I must know. If Noctis is in any danger I could not live with myself if I allowed it to continue.”

 

Ignis took a deep breath and finally met the King's eyes, “Do you remember that time you found me here when I was fifteen?” He asked quietly.

 

“Of course, how could I forget?”

 

“I was hiding because my uncle wished for me to visit my mother in hospital. You knew where I was so you came to find me. I was...afraid. After the accident she was never the same, she never recognised me and it was as if I were spending time with a stranger. You told me about your father's stroke and how you too were afraid to visit him?”

 

“I remember.” Regis' face fell, “What are you trying to tell me, Ignis?”

 

Ignis frowned a little as he considered his next words carefully, “You have always been like a father to me, your majesty and that day made me realise just how much...I want you to know that I...I love your son. I would never willingly hurt him but...but I made a terrible mistake and Noctis ended up bearing the brunt of it. His injury...it's my fault.”

 

Regis stared at Ignis for a long moment, his eyes seeming to see right into his soul. Ignis shifted under the scrutiny, face flushing and eyes darting to the side. “Did you intend for this to be the outcome?” He asked slowly, his voice and demeanour giving nothing away.

 

“Of course not, sire. I wasn't...wasn't thinking...I made too many assumptions based upon something I know too little about. Noctis' injury was caused by my thoughtlessness. I swear to you, it will never happen again.”

 

“If you did not mean to hurt him, and I am certain you did not, then how can I place the blame on you? As you said, you love my son and I am aware of how much.” Regis paused, a knowing sparkle in his eye before he continued, “You are a member of this family, Ignis and we all make mistakes. Some have...terrible consequences. You are young, far too young to bear the burden your birth placed upon you. You and Gladio both. You will make many, many more mistakes my boy, trust me. I ask only that you learn from them and grow.”

 

Ignis took a shuddery breath and bowed low, “Thank you...your majesty.”

 

“Good.” Regis squeezed Ignis' shoulder and smiled, “Now then, dinner is being served. How about you dine with Noctis and I tonight?”

 

Ignis looked up and smiled, “Gladly.” When the King was gone Ignis looked down at the book in his hands, he ran his finger over the name of the author _Decimus Agosti._ Ignis intended to find out as much as he could about the true history behind Izunia and Ardyn perhaps, buried within the histories, was a way to find out the secrets of undoing the marriage pact.

 

Dinner time found Noctis, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio at the long table with Regis at the head and Clarus at his side. Clarus had already told Regis how inappropriate it was to have them all dine together, servants with the royal family but Regis had told him to get over it. As they ate, Clarus occasionally grumbled about it, causing Regis' lips to curl upwards in a small, amused smile. Noctis was silent throughout the dinner, eyes staring down at his untouched plate, beside him Prompto shifted, staring down at the ridiculous array of cutlery as if the varying forks would leap off of the table to hit him in the face. Finally, Ignis took pity on him; “Work from the outside in.” He advised, waving a hand at the outermost silverware. Prompto let out a small breath before daring to pick up the soup spoon.

 

“Noctis, you decided to wear your fatigues?” Regis asked, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin and watching his son blink himself out o his daze.

 

“Huh? Oh...yeah, well, I didn't realise it'd be a formal dinner.”

 

“The staff wished to welcome you home in style, your highness.” Clarus explained, picking up his crystal wine glass. “Although I find it uncomfortable sitting here at the table-”

 

“Clarus, just enjoy it.” Regis sighed, “Any news from Niflheim?”

 

The silence became awkward as the group of boys exchanged worried glances before Noctis picked up his spoon and finally took a sip of soup. His father nodded in silent approval. “Nothing new, no.” He said quietly, reaching for his wine only to have Ignis move it further from his hand without a word. Noctis shot him a glare.

 

“I hear the Lady Stella Nox Fleuret and her children attended a ball at Zegnautus castle.” Regis prompted gently, watching his son struggle to reach his glass.

 

“Yeah. It was ok.” Noctis muttered, finally wrapping his fingers around it, giving Ignis a look as he took a long, slow sip.

 

“How is Luna and her brother? I hear Ravus has joined the army?”

 

“Yeah.” Noctis drained his glass, causing Regis to watch with a slight frown. “They're fine.”

 

“Good. It's been a while since I last saw them in person, perhaps we could find time to go for a visit.”

 

“That would not be wise, your majesty.” Clarus warned, “Tenebrae is too close to Niflheim if-”

 

“They are our long time friends and allies, Clarus. It would be rude to not continue our long standing relationship. The last thing we need it to cause tension between our two nations.”

 

“As true as that may be in ordinary circumstances-”

 

“It's too dangerous.” Noctis said, cutting Clarus off coolly. “If you turn up out of the blue, it could end up causing more trouble than it's worth. Just leave it, Dad.”

 

Regis watched a servant fill Noctis' glass, his eyes moved to his bowl and then back to his son's pale face and dark-smeared eyes. “Noctis...”

 

“Can I be excused now?” Noctis interrupted, eyes on his hands as they rested in his lap, “My back hurts and I need to sleep.”

 

Regis set down his own glass, “I will only ask this one last time and I want you to give as honest an answer as possible, do you understand?”

 

Noctis closed his eyes, hunching over, “Yeah.”

 

“Is there something you wish to tell me, Noctis? Can you give me a reason as to why you're obviously drinking too much and not eating?”

 

The tension grew around the table as Ignis, Prompto and Gladio all dropped their eyes. Clarus cleared his throat and turned his fiercest glare on his own son. “Gladio, your loyalty to your prince is admirable but I will remind you that your King outranks your charge.”

 

Gladio glanced awkwardly to Noctis who narrowed his eyes, “I...I can't. Dad, let it go, will ya?”

 

“Dad, none of us are gunna tell you anything. We're fine. We're alive, that's all I can give you.” Noctis said quietly, eyes pleading with his father as they stared at each other across the table.

 

“You expect us to just let it go after watching you all return with such obvious injuries?” Clarus snapped, rising from his chair in anger. “We are your fathers! Of course we're worried. Gladio, your sister was nearly in tears last night after seeing you wearing that bandage and all you did was push her away! Noctis, your safety is paramount, not just to your father and myself who watched you grow alongside my own son, but to your people! Your silence could kill a lot of innocents. Is that what you wish?” Clarus turned his gaze to Ignis, “And you, advisor to the prince, you come back with an obviously broken nose and missing glasses...you're a mess of nerves, all of you! Whatever it is you're hiding cannot be more important than your safety. You forget, so easily, that despite your positions, you are all still kids. We are here to help you, but you're not making it easy on us.”

 

Noctis took a deep breath through his nose as his three friends all dropped their heads in shame, he looked up, squaring his shoulders as best he could and met his father's gaze. “You guys seem to forget that I'm no longer heir to the throne. I married the King of Niflheim, his secrets are now mine. My body, my soul and my...my loyalty all lie with him now. Same goes for my retainers.” Noctis pushed himself away from the table, tearing his eyes away from his dad's. He glared at the floor as he tried to get a grip on the handles and push himself along but one hand slipped as he shook so badly. Ignis rose quickly and came to his aid, pushing him towards the door. Gladio and Prompto soon followed suit, Gladio sparing his father a pained glance.

 

Clarus watched them leave before sitting down heavily, he put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. “What are they hiding, Regis?”

 

“Something that could potentially upset the precarious peace we have garnered, I suspect.” Regis' eyes remained on the door as servants started to clear the table. “Perhaps it would be prudent of us to allow them their secrets, for now.”

 

Clarus sighed shakily, “I fear for them.” he admitted into his hands. “They're young...”

 

“But they are all very well trained and stronger than perhaps we give them credit for.” Regis put his hand on Clarus' arm. “I'm scared too, Clarus old friend, but the more we push the further away we drive them. It's...hard...to watch them suffer though.”

 

“Iris is convinced her brother is going to get himself killed...and I've got to admit that in my darkest nightmares I see it.”

 

Regis' hand fell away from Clarus to land with a thud on the table, he looked away as an older woman approached the table nervously.

 

“Would your majesty be wanting anymore dinner?”

 

“No...no thank you, I believe we are done.” Regis replied, forcing a gentle smile to ease the woman's terrified expression. “Thank you very much.”

 

The woman bobbed a small curtsy before ordering the rest of the maids out.

 

“I'm sorry, Reggy, I forgot.” Clarus looked his friend in the eye as the man offered him a pained smile, “You saw Noctis' fate, didn't you?”

 

“That was a long time ago and the gods have changed their intentions but...yes...I saw my son die.” Regis rose, legs shaking as he grasped his cane. “And I was the one to land the killing blow.” He muttered under his breath, Clarus followed him out of the dining hall.

 

“I see Gladio die in my dreams every night since he left. I can't even imagine...”

 

“Thanks to this twist of fate, Noctis will be spared.”

 

“But Aurora...”

 

Regis sighed, “Her parents believe that this is a great honour, I have not had the heart to tell them.”

 

“You should. It's not going to help them in the long run.”

 

“I know...I only wish that it could have been me, then everyone would be spared this pain.”

 


	17. The Daemon's Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter. Trying to get everyone where they need to be and making them do this stuff without making them OOC is really difficult. I hope I have succeeded somewhat. There is a bit of an intimate moment between Prompto and Noctis, please read end notes.

Noctis sat beside the window, gazing out across the gardens as stars glittered high above. The lights of the city turned the lower sky a strange orange colour, he could see the dark shadows of the various plant life far below. In his right hand he clutched at the little statue of Carbuncle, the figure that had been given to him when he had first injured himself. He squeezed it, trying to gain comfort from it's familiar weight. Inside his stomach twisted with guilt, he knew that what he had to do next would not only hurt his father but his friends too, he also knew that Ardyn had given him no other choice. He ran a finger over Carbuncle's smooth surface, taking a slow, deep breath.   
  
“Noct, buddy?”

 

Noctis blinked, turning to Prompto who lounged on the bed looking at his camera. It now rested on his chest as he looked over to Noctis. “What is it?”

 

“C'mere, you're thinking too much.” Prompto held out his hand, a smile curling his lips that Noctis couldn't resist. He rolled over to the bed and Prompto sat up, reaching over to start the awkward process of helping Noctis into bed. Together they managed it and Noctis found himself lying with his head on Prompto's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He sighed, suddenly realising how tired he was. Turning his head he buried his face in Prompto's chest, breathing in his scent. His hand, which lay limply on Prompto's hip, slid up, pushing Prompto's shirt with it until Noctis was touching skin.

 

“Noct?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“What're you doing?”

 

“What do you think?” Noctis replied roughly, pressing a kiss to Prompto's sternum.

 

“You really don't h-have to-” Prompto grabbed hold of Noctis' wrist as his hand tried to slide into his trousers.

 

“What's wrong?” Noctis lifted his head, turning dark, smouldering eyes on Prompto. A look Prompto knew well and that made his mouth dry with want.

 

“I...It's not that I don't wanna... _gods_...I wanna, I really do but is it a good idea? And, I mean...c-can you? Can you...ya'know...?” Prompto waggled his eyebrows and made Noctis snort softly.

 

“Honestly? I don't know. I was a kid the first time it happened so it wasn't ever really something I had to worry about...but...it's worth a try. If I can't...” Noctis' lips twitched and he sighed, “If I can't then I can still make you feel good.”

 

Prompto looked into Noctis' eyes and slowly released his hand, he felt soft fingers follow the line of blond hair that rose above the line of his boxers. Down they slid, almost ticklish with how light the touch was. He kept his eyes locked on Noctis as that hand unbuttoned his jeans and slid inside. Prompto put his own hand on top of Noctis', entwining their fingers as he tightened Noctis' grip around his cock, already filling with blood. He released a shaky breath and used his other arm to curl around Noctis' back and pull him up so their lips met. Noctis shivered, feeling Prompto grow harder in his hand, his mind drifting back to the last time they had touched like this. “Prompto.” He muttered, eyebrows drawing into a small frown as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Prompto muttered his name in return, holding him close, his hand digging into the curve of Noctis' body. He wanted Prompto to mark him, to leave a bruise on the vulnerable flesh of his side and remind him he was still alive. He squeezed Prompto's cock, moving his hand slowly, enjoying the breathy moans, the soft way Prompto said his name.   
  
After a moment Prompto pulled away a little, eyes glowing in the dim light of the room, he rolled Noctis onto his back and started to remove his jeans. It was a bit awkward as they were so tight but finally he managed it and let them fall to the floor. Noctis put his hands on his chest, sliding them upwards to curl around his neck as he pulled Prompto back on top of him. They fell back to kissing, tongues dancing, soft, breathy little moans escaping their mouths as Prompto pushed Noctis' t-shirt up to caress his chest. He pinched at a nipple, causing Noctis to moan. Prompto reached between them, hand shaking a little with nerves as he paused the kiss and watched Noctis' face for a reaction. Gently he cupped Noctis' cock through his trousers. “Huh, so you can.” He muttered, smiling a little.

 

“Guess so.” Noctis replied, returning the expression as Prompto started to undo his trousers.

 

The room soon filled with their heavy gasps, Prompto's hips moving in time with Noctis' trembling hand. “Noct...” Prompto groaned, eyes closing as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

 

Noctis watched intently as Prompto's face flushed, “A-are you gunna..?”

 

Prompto managed to nod, putting his own hand over Noctis' as it stroked his cock, he sat up giving his lover a nice view as his orgasm came crashing over him with all the intensity of a storm. Noctis' breath stuttered from his lungs as he watched, he could almost feel Prompto's pleasure and vaguely the steady ache in his own gut yet he was unable to fully reach his peak, as if there was something preventing it. After Prompto collapsed back on top of him, hair messy, face pink and breath heavy in his lungs, he sighed and wrapped both arms around him. “D-did you...?” Prompto managed to gasp, finally lifting his head questioningly.

 

Noctis averted his eyes, his own face flushed but for a different reason, “No...I...I don't think I can.”

 

“Oh.” Prompto chewed guiltily on his lower lip, “I'm sorry...I didn't mean...”

 

“No. It's ok. I just wanted to make sure you...” Noctis trailed off and sighed heavily, pulling Prompto back down to him. His t-shirt was a sticky mess as was his hand but he didn't mind, he closed his eyes and found his fingers curling into Prompto's vest top so tightly his hand shook. He buried his face in Prompto's neck and tried not to think of what the future might hold. He tried not wonder what Ardyn's real plans were, or how they would affect him. He tried but his eyes still burned, a few errant tears leaking out to soak Prompto's neck.

 

“Noct?” Prompto's voice trembled slightly as he finally rolled off of Noctis to lie at his side. He held him close, burying his face in his hair. “You ok?”

 

Noctis sniffed, pulling away to wipe at his eyes, “I guess...” I muttered thickly, unable to meet Prompto's gaze. “It's just...I don't wanna go back there.” He admitted finally, chest hitching a few more tears sliding down his flushed cheek. Prompto watched him, his face unnaturally serious as he reached up and wiped the tears away.

 

“Yeah, me either.” Prompto replied, “I just wanna stay here with you.”

 

Noctis sniffed again, “You know, I only just noticed it but your eyes glow.” He muttered, trying to change the subject. However, it did not quite have the desired affect as Prompto sat up, disengaging the intimate contact. “Prompto?”

 

“Yeah...they do. It's been getting worse lately.” He muttered.

 

“What...what've they been doing to you?”

 

Prompto said nothing but he curled his legs to his chest and pushed a hand into his hair. “If I told you you'd abandon me.” He whispered finally, burying his face in his knees.  
  
Noctis managed, with great difficulty, to push himself upright. He winced but managed to drag himself so that he could be closer to his friend. “Nothing can be bad enough to make that happen.”

 

Prompto lifted his head to reveal dry eyes, his face was pale though and made his freckles stand out even more. “I was...genetically modified as a fetus, given...abilities. One of the modifications made my body able to...to absorb the scourge and not lose my mind. Verstael...he's...he's trying to see what happens to a-a thing like me if I absorb the scourge. Most normal humans will just fade away, turning into one of those daemons but...but for some reason I'm not. I'm still solid, I've still got my own mind. I haven't suffered an ego death. Even he's not quite sure why, considering I grew up in a different environment to the others.”

 

Noctis blinked at him, “So...Y-you're a...a...”

 

“Freak.” Prompto grimaced, burying his head in his hands again, “I'm a freak, Noct.”

 

Noctis licked his lips slowly and turned to look at his useless legs, holding himself upright with his arms. “You're not a freak. Ardyn's a daemon, and he can talk and everything...difference is...Ardyn's evil. You're not, Prompto. Look at what he did to me, just because my friends tried to help me escape! You'd never do that!”

 

“Noct...i'm not...I'm not as good as you think I am.” Prompto swallowed, “I...I killed loads of the others, the ones like me. I killed them all because I wanted to get stronger like Gladio and I-Ignis, I wanna protect you. I wanna be able to help you and not get left behind. So...so I weighed it up and decided that their deaths would be a mercy for them, but is it? Do they wanna live, like me? They don't talk but...but sometimes I wonder if they've got their own thoughts and feelings. If I could grow up and seem normal then they could've too. I still murdered them. As if their lives aren't as important as mine.”

 

“You did that...for me?” Noctis muttered, blinking as Prompto finally lifted his head and met his eyes. “I don't think you're a murderer.” He said, lifting a hand and cupping Prompto's pale cheek. “You didn't enjoy doing it, did you?” Prompto shook his head. “Then you're not like Ardyn. You don't take pleasure in other people's pain, that's good Prompto. That's the most human thing you could feel. Empathy.”

 

Prompto decided not to speak, not to deny Noctis' words, although internally he doubted them. Instead he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Noctis' lips, he pulled away so that their foreheads touched. “Let's get some sleep.” He muttered and helped Noctis lie back against the pillow. He tucked a blanket around them and cuddled in close.

 

Ignis came up to Noctis' bedroom that morning, bearing the usual coffee and pastry, he pushed open the door and walked in. As the door closed behind him he paused, staring at the sight of Noctis fast asleep with Prompto curled at his side. Their fingers were entwined and there was the lingering smell of sex in the air. Ignis took a breath and moved quietly to the side table, setting down the tray and moving to the window. He opened it to allow air to circulate and stared out for a moment, the sky was a deep blue, birds sang in the tree tops and there wasn't a snow flake in sight. Finally he turned back to the two sleeping boys and watched Noctis' face, his chest ached with a now familiar pain as his eyes travelled back to their hands that rested between them. Ignis took a breath, pushing away the emotions clogging his throat before finally rousing the prince with a hand on his shoulder. “Noct, it's time to wake up.” He said quietly, causing the prince to frown a little and turn his head.

 

“Mm, g'mornin' Iggy...” He mumbled, lifting his free hand and wiping at his eyes. He yawned broadly.

“Wha'issi'?” Prompto mumbled, finally opening his own eyes and blinking. “Iggy?” He groaned as he sat up and rubbed at his hair. “Is I' mornin' already?”

 

“Indeed it is. I would advise that you two prepare for the day.” Ignis' eyes moved back to their hands and watched as Prompto yanked his hand free, face flushing and his eyes moving to the other side of the room. Ignis closed his eyes and sighed, “I've known for a while, Prompto.” he said, “There are two mugs if you wish to have some coffee.” He indicated the tray which bore a pot and two mugs along with two plates and pastries. “Breakfast is served at eight, Noctis' father may not be there but usually he tries to eat breakfast with his son whenever possible.” Ignis then left them to it, as the door closed again behind him he leaned against it and closed his eyes a moment, trying to reel in his turbulent emotions. He had known that Noctis and Prompto were an item, however, seeing it was more painful than he could have imagined. When he had enough control over himself again he walked away down the corridor, he had more research to do and he wasn't sure how much time they would be allowed to remain at the citadel.

 

Later, as morning moved into noon, Gladio found Ignis in the massive citadel library. He sat hunched over a huge old book bound in cracked leather with his hands in his hair. “Hey, Iggy, let's go spar.”

 

“I am rather busy at the present, Gladio.” Ignis muttered irritably, turning a page and continuing his reading.

 

“You need to get some exercise, you're too skinny.” Gladio grabbed Ignis' shoulder, “What're you reading anyway?”

 

“A history of Eos by Terra Germanicus.”

 

Gladio's face twisted, “Why? Don't you know all this stuff already?”

 

“Because I have found something that could help us to release Noct from his marriage to Ardyn.” Ignis looked up at Gladio who's eyes widened, “I have yet to find anything concrete but I did find out that Ardyn is Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the brother of the founder King.”

 

Gladio's jaw dropped, “What?”

 

“I was surprised too, his name has been virtually wiped from the pages of history, yet there was an obscure reference to him and so I began searching further. This library is large but also badly bias, all of it's texts neglect to mention anything about the Founder King having a brother.”

 

“Ok, so, what if it is true? What are we gunna do about it? This changes nothing Iggy.”

 

“Not yet but perhaps I can find something...somewhere...I've tried the public library but they too have very little information.”

 

Gladio considered Ignis for a moment before sighing, “Look, my family have loads of ancient books on the history of the line of Lucis...I think we may also have a few books that were banned for whatever reasons. Dad always liked to collect them, but we were never allowed to touch them as they're so old. Maybe...maybe there's something in there.”

 

Ignis rose and grabbed Gladio by the face with both hands, he kissed his forehead and pulled back grinning. “Excellent, Gladio! Come on, let's go before your father comes home.” He grabbed his jacket and dragged Gladio from the library. Gladio's face was flushed and he was flustered by the sudden, out of character, show of affection from his friend. Still he allowed himself to be dragged back through the citadel.

 

Regis sat at his desk, Aurora sat before him looking through some papers he had given her from a meeting he had attended. He watched the girls face crumple into a small frown as she read through the minutes, “Is there something you don't understand?” He asked gently, “No one expects you grasp this right away my dear.”

 

“No but Noctis understood it, I've heard the tutors talk about him.” She let the papers fall into her lap and lowered her head.

 

“Noctis...Noctis grew up with this.” Regis sighed, “He was born into his role, you were not. Your level of learning will inevitably be different. Do not rush this, it will come to you.”

 

Aurora looked up and nodded, she gathered the papers and held them to her chest. “I told Iris I would go and see her today, is it alright?”

 

“Of course, just make sure you make time to read those papers.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.” She curtsied before moving to the door, however, before her hand could land on the handle someone knocked on the other side. Regis nodded to her and she opened it.  
  
“Da-oh...” Noctis blinked up at the girl stood in his father's doorway, noting her short dark blond hair and bright green eyes. “Who...who're you?” He asked before his brain caught up with his mouth.

 

“I'm Aurora.” The girl explained, as if her name was explanation enough.

 

“...You're my replacement.” Noctis replied flatly, looking her up and down, noting the way she held herself.

 

“Noctis, please come in. Aurora was just leaving.”

 

“You're prince Noctis!” Aurora put her free hand to her mouth before finally curtsying and lowering her head. “I'm so sorry your highness, I had no idea. I never grew up in Insomnia so I've only heard rumours.”

 

“Ok. Sure.” Noctis replied coolly, “I wanna see my dad.”

 

“Noctis, don't be rude to our guest.” Regis reprimanded gently, “None of this is her fault.”

 

Noctis sighed, he knew his father was right but he hadn't had any intention of seeing the girl, “Sorry,” He muttered and averted his eyes, the girl nodded jerkily before slipping past him and out into the hall. The Kingsglaive guarding the office doors shifted uncomfortably but Noctis ignored them as he pushed himself into the room and shut the door. “Dad.”

 

“What is it, Noctis?” Regis asked as he watched his son wheel himself to the desk.

 

“I...I just wanted to have a drink together. I haven't...haven't seen you in ages.” Noctis averted his eyes and his father made a small sound of surprise.

 

“Of course, I believe I have a little time before I must go to another council meeting.” He checked his watch and nodded before bending and reaching into his desk, he withdrew a small bottle of very old, very expensive whisky. “I don't believe we've ever done this before,” He smiled sadly as he stood and moved to his drinks cabinet. He had his back turned to Noctis who reached across the desk and picked up the bottle, he hated whiskey but he would make an exception this time. He opened it while his father searched for another glass. Then he removed a tiny vial from inside one of his pockets and broke the wax seal on it. His hand shook as he poured it into the bottle and set it back on the desk. Inside his head he could remember Ardyn's instructions, each word chilling him to the bone but when his father turned back to face him he forced a smile.

 

“You've always been too young to drink, now however, I believe we can have a nice father-son moment. It truly has been too long.” Regis poured the alcohol into two glasses and pushed one to Noctis who took it but didn't drink. “I know that lately...things have been difficult between us.” Regis began slowly, taking a sip. “But I want you to know, son, that if there was any way I could reverse what has happened I would do so in an instant. If I could take your place I would. I know it means little, it's too late for that but I wanted you to know that none of this has been my choice.”

 

Noctis looked down at his glass, turning it between his hands. He closed his eyes, “I know dad.” He whispered hoarsely. “And...I'm sorry.”

 

Regis frowned, “You have done nothing...” He blinked, a small frown crossing his face as Noctis looked up again, a few tears sliding down his face. “Noctis...what...?” He followed his sons gaze to the bottle sitting between them and Noctis' untouched glass. “...Noct...” The glass slipped from numb fingers to fall to the floor and roll across the carpet. Regis' eyes widened as numbness spread through his body, from the tips of his fingers, to his legs and arms.

 

“I'm sorry, Dad...” Noctis repeated, reaching between them and taking Regis' hand as it twitched. Regis watched with mounting horror as Noctis slid the ring from his finger. More tears escaped Noctis' eyes as he gripped the ring in one shaking fist, he turned his head away as Regis slumped in his chair. His chest felt tight, his body trembling as he felt Regis' burning gaze against his skin. Slowly he wheeled himself away from the desk and towards the door, he didn't look back as it opened. He wiped at his face and took a breath, frowning to hide his pain. “The King...the king doesn't want to be disturbed until his meeting.” He told the guards who nodded amicably as the Prince rolled past them. The door closed, no one checking the king who had only had a brief visit from his son.

 

Ignis looked up suddenly as Gladio's front door opened, Gladio rose with a frown. “Dad, that you?”

 

“Gladio!” Clarus strode into the small library room with hands clenched into fists, he looked at the two boys sat at a table surrounded by books. “Come here, now. Both of you.” he growled, turning and striding away. Ignis looked at Gladio who shrugged, together they left the library and went to find Clarus in the huge living room. He watched the boys as they sat down on the sofa. “You wouldn't have heard seeing as you've been cosied up here together but the King has been poisoned.”

 

Ignis' breath caught, his hands clenching into fists in his lap. Gladio cursed furiously and rose, “Where's Noct? Is he ok? What happened?”

 

“The Glaive found Regis...he was unconscious over his desk, two glasses were found in the room...the last person to visit him was his son.”

 

“Noctis? You mean...” Ignis stared at Clarus, searching for any hint that this was a very poor joke or a lie to test them but the man was pale, fear obvious in the set of his jaw and the way his hands clenched.

“The prince is nowhere to be found and neither is that Argentum boy.” Clarus took a breath, “The ring is missing too.”

 

Gladio choked on air, one hand going to his mouth as the horror of the situation overwhelmed him. Ignis shook his head, lips numb with shock. “No. This is...Noct would never...this is impossible. It's wrong. Noctis would never try to...” Ignis' tongue stumbled over the words, he put a hand to his mouth as his stomach twisted as if he were about to be sick.

 

“A-and the King?” Gladio asked in a broken voice.

 

“Regis is in hospital, the poison was slow acting so they are now cleansing his system. I would be there now but I must find the prince. Justice must be served. Attempted regicide has dire consequences-”

 

“No!” Ignis stood up abruptly, face white as he moved to the door, “No. I will not allow this to happen! There must be a reason for all of this. Please, Sir, allow us to find him. Allow us to bring back the ring!”

 

Clarus' face flushed red with fury, “No one, not even the prince himself, can be allowed to escape the consequences of such a crime! His highness may be your friend but Regis is mine! It is my job to protect the King, I cannot do that if the King's attempted murderer gets away. You two will remain here under strict guard, you will not leave. I will not have my own son implicated in this...this...”

 

Gladio said nothing as Clarus stormed out of the room, his eyes seemed fixed on a random point in space as Ignis gasped as if he had just run several miles. “G-Gladio, we must hurry. If your father or his men get hold of Noct before we do he will die.”

 

Gladio shook his head, stumbling back a step, “Iggy...I...”

 

Ignis stared at his friend for a long time before shaking his head, “I understand.” He said, stepping towards the door, “Then this will be farewell.” He reached for the door and opened it before Gladio grabbed his wrist, halting him.

 

“Iggy, don't. Don't throw your own life away for this. You know that the second you go after him with the intention of helping him escape they'll arrest you too! You'll be executed the second they catch you!”

 

Ignis wrenched his wrist out of Gladio's grasp, turning to him with fever-bright eyes, “You expect me to simply allow this to happen? You want me to sit back while they hunt and kill my best friend?! My loyalty has never been to the crown, Gladio! I thought you of all people knew this. My loyalty lies with Noctis and Noctis alone. You know as well as I do that Noctis would never do this, Ardyn is responsible and I refuse to sit by and let Noctis die for something that is not his fault. Good bye.” Ignis ran, ducking under Gladio's arm as he tried to reach for him again.

 

He fled to the front door, yanking it open and finding himself face to face with several burly guards. A quick glance told him that none of them were Kingsglaive. Ignis took a breath and reached out with both hands, daggers materialising in both. “If you know what is good for you you'll stand down.” He spat, fury emanating from his body and voice like a physical wave. The guards shared nervous glances, Ignis doubted they had ever truly encountered the power of the royal retainers. The men stepped back but lifted their batons, they were obviously told to keep him in doors and not use deadly force. Ignis, however, had no such orders. With a cry he leapt at the terrified guards, slicing through armour with his blades as he fought his way down the steps.  
  
His knives were blocked as he attacked one man, older than the others, obviously a battle veteran. The man grimaced and used his baton to push Ignis back.

 

“Iggy! Duck!”

 

Ignis ducked just as a massive sword swiped through the air above him, rending the guards armour and sending him falling back down the last few steps of the Amicitia Manor. He rose, panting and turned to see Gladio standing behind him. Ignis nodded to him and got one in return. “Follow me, I know Noctis, I know where he's going.”

 

“Lead the way.” Gladio replied, his voice tight and his body tense. They ran, leaving the bodies of the guards strewn across the floor behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the scene between Noctis and Prompto, I am not a medical professional and I am not paraplegic, nor do I know anyone who is so my information had to come from medical websites. The cause of the injury is magical but the effects of it aren't so I tried to put in a bit of realism. The injury itself originally would've been quite high considering the angle and the fact that the woman Noct was with in Brotherhood died from the assault but the bit Ardyn re-damaged was quite low (for the purposes of this story, let's pretend that can happen, lol) so Noctis is obviously gunna have some issues with sex and stuff. I did make sure to see if he COULD get an erection and it seems it can be possible, as for orgasm it depends on the person. It's very complicated and I doubt my brief bout of research was very in-depth but I don't have much time to get too much into it so please forgive all the mistakes. At the moment I am just gunna say; it's magic! As far as this stuff goes and hope you can all suspend disbelief for a moment.
> 
> Additional note: No, Regis is NOT dead. Nor will he die for now. I need him alive.


	18. The Daemons Order's Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had to split this chapter into two parts as it was so long. So, here's the second part so I don't leave you guys hanging. There's a lot of action and fear in this but this is slowly drawing towards it's final conclusion! Enjoy, my wonderful readers!

Prompto drove down empty back roads, his hands gripping the wheel tight enough that his knuckles ached. He grit his teeth as tension knotted his stomach, he slammed on the accelerator as they reached an open stretch of road, his eyes flicked to the mirror and back repeatedly as he searched for pursuit. “Why...why didn't you tell me?” He muttered, confusion and hurt and anger tinting his voice as he swerved around a parked car, nearly crashing into a sign post. He had managed to hot-wire one of the royal cars at Noctis' insistence. He wasn't even sure how he knew how to do that but when he looked at electronics it was as if he could see their inner workings, it was a strange, natural ability he'd had since he was small. Noctis sat beside him, head pressed against the window as his breath fogged it up. “We'll never get outta the city, you know they're gunna close all the exists. And the wall?! What'll happen to the wall? They'll catch us and you're gunna be...” He trailed off, unable to say it.

 

“Just drive.” Noctis muttered, his voice low and empty of emotion.

 

Prompto clamped his mouth shut and grit his teeth.

 

Noctis gripped the ring in one hand, the metal burned against his skin as if it knew what he'd done. Ardyn had told him to get the ring, so he had got the ring. He had used the poison Ardyn had given him. He had killed his own father. He closed his eyes, willing the image of his father's betrayed face from his mind. It was strange, he would have thought he would feel something but he only felt empty. His body was weirdly light, his mind drifting aimlessly around as if it didn't know what to think about. Their escape was frighteningly easy, no one had bothered to stop the prince as he had been pushed down the halls, no one had even blinked when he had taken the elevator down to the car park. No one had stopped them as they had driven out of the car park, assuming someone had given them keys. Not a single person in the entire citadel had even considered that he could hurt his own father. Noctis almost laughed, instead covering his mouth with the hand not holding the ring. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut, his stomach turning somersaults. Prompto eyed him nervously as they made their way across the city, towards the warehouse district. It was somewhere Noctis had liked to go sometimes, away from the city and the lights, to watch the stars.

 

Finally they reached the warehouses, just as evening fell. The sky was stained by reds and golds and when Noctis looked up he could see the slight shimmer of the wall. He knew that it wouldn't remain up for much longer, it would disappear the moment his father died.

 

Prompto pulled into one of the dark warehouses and let the engine die. He sat still a moment, hands clutching the wheel like a life-line as he stared into the darkness of the building. Then he took a shuddery breath and forced his fingers to relax. He turned to the door and opened it, stumbling as he moved as his legs felt weak. He went around back and opened the trunk.  
  
Noctis waited for Prompto to set up his chair and come around to help him get into it. He hunched over, eyes screwed tightly shut and body shaking violently. When Prompto found him there he knelt and put a hand on his arm. “Noct?” He whispered hoarsely.

 

“...help me.” Noctis replied, his voice breaking.

 

Prompto nodded and helped Noctis out of the car and into his chair, grunting with the effort but other than that making no other sound.

 

“What now?” Prompto asked, staring into the shadows, one hand clutching at the gun Noctis had taken from the weaponry at the citadel.

 

“We wait.” Noctis replied, his voice a little steadier.

 

And so they waited, an hour passed and full night came. They were plunged into darkness, Prompto's eyes adjusted accordingly and he scanned the area, knowing that they had little time before someone found their trail. They weren't exactly subtle. Finally the sound of boots on concrete made Prompto lift his gun, Noctis lifted a hand and made him lower it.   
  
“Ahh, Noctis,” Ardyn's voice echoed weirdly in the huge space as he approached the two boys, “I assume this means that you have completed your task?” Noctis lifted his hand and opened it, sat in his palm was the ring. Ardyn came to a halt before him, gazing down at the thing. He reached out, his hand hovering over it and his breath coming in sharp pants. “Good boy.” He muttered, withdrawing his hand as if the very thought of touching it hurt him. “I admit, I'm impressed. I honestly didn't believe that you would do it. It appears that I have underestimated you.” Ardyn moved around behind Noctis, ignoring Prompto who stood rigidly at his side. He bent and slid a hand down Noctis's back, pressing hard at his injury. Noctis cried out and jerked forward, he fell to the floor in a sprawling heap and the ring tinkled as it fell from his numb fingers. “And there is your reward.”

 

“Noct!” Prompto dropped to his knees and grabbed Noctis' shoulder, rolling him onto his back to look at his face. “Noct?”

 

“I-I'm fine.” Noctis muttered, slowly recovering from the pain, “I...I think I can...” Slowly he dared try to move one of his feet. His boot scraped across the floor. Noctis buried his face in one arm and hid his tear-stained cheeks from Ardyn. His hand curled into a fist as he once again tried to move, this time his legs drew inward and he managed to get onto all fours.

 

“Noct!” Prompto tried to help him but the prince held him back.

 

“Just...let me...” He rose until he was on his knees, wincing as muscles cramped and twitched. He was lucky in that it hadn't been too long since he had been paralysed. His muscles weren't in as terrible condition as they had been after his coma as a child, however, it still hurt and would for a while.

 

“So this is why you did this?” Prompto asked, watching Noctis sit still, panting and face twisted in pain. “You...you stole the ring to give to Ardyn?”

 

“I _am_ right here you know,” Ardyn reminded them in a petulant tone.

 

“Not...not to Ardyn.” Noctis replied, ignoring his husband and reaching for the ring. His hands shook as he turned the thing between his fingers, then he frowned in determination. Prompto watched in surprise as Noctis slammed the ring onto his own finger. There was a violent flash of light, Prompto fell backwards, with one arm over his eyes to protect them. Noctis screamed, eyes slamming shut and body convulsing. He fell forward onto all fours, head bowed. In the background, Ardyn laughed.

 

“The ring of the Lucii grants power greater than that of the very gods themselves.” Ardyn said breathlessly, watching Noctis with amber eyes. “He who wields it has the power to destroy the gods themselves.”  
  
Noctis swallowed, the agony fading as he leaned back on his haunches and tipped his head back. His breathing was laboured, his hands shaking as he finally managed to rise to his feet. Prompto was at his side, helping him.  
  
“My greatest weapon in this war is complete.” Ardyn hummed as Noctis pushed Prompto away and stumbled towards him, he opened his arms and allowed Noctis to fall into them.

 

“Noct!”

 

Prompto turned at the sound of the familiar voice, he saw Ignis and Gladio running towards them. Without a thought he lifted his gun, aiming it at them and halting them in their tracks. Gladio frowned and lifted his hands to show he was unarmed, Ignis only had eyes for Noctis who was now being lifted by Ardyn, seemingly unconscious. Prompto moved to intercept Gladio and Ignis as they moved forward, gun trained on them and eyes narrowed. Ardyn began to walk away, carrying the prince as he went.

 

“Noct!” Ignis shouted, “Prompto, get out of my way!” His green eyes flashed with fury as daggers appeared in his hands, trailing lines of blue with them. Prompto didn't speak, his eyes glowed dimly in the darkness.   
  
“Prompto, we're not here to hurt Noct! Why would we? We're here to help him. Let us go.” Gladio said, trying to inject calm into his voice.   
  
Outside the sound of cars screeching to a halt echoed through the building, Prompto held his hand steady, both hands on his weapon as he pressed the trigger. The gun went off, causing Ignis to drop to the floor and Gladio to duck. Somewhere to their left a pipe began spewing steam into the air, obscuring their vision as the Crownsguard and Kingsgliave rushed in. Prompto lowered his gun, frowning as he looked down at Ignis and Gladio. “He doesn't want you to get hurt anymore.” He said only loudly enough for them to hear, “Just stay where you are and I won't have to hurt you.” He started to move backwards towards the exit, eyes glued on his friends. “Stay down!” he shouted as Ignis rose to his feet.

 

“Prompto, if you expect us to simply allow Noctis to be taken back by that...that insane monster alone, then you don't know me at all.”   
  
“Look, I'm only doing this for Noct. You gotta understand, there's more going on here than you think! Noct's...Noct's got a plan. Please guys, he left you behind to protect you don't let that sacrifice go to waste.”

 

“We don't care, Prompto.” Gladio sniffed, moving forward and using his bulk to intimidate Prompto.

 

“ON YOUR KNEES, NOW! BY ORDER OF SIR CLARUS AMICITIA YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR OBSTRUCTING THE COURSE OF JUSTICE!”

 

Gladio turned slightly as several dark-clad men moved in on them, guns pointed at their bodies. Tiny red dots scattered all three of their forms from snipers hidden high in the rafters. Prompto let his gun drop a little, casting his eyes around desperately. While they had all been talking their escape had been blocked. There was no way Ardyn had been caught, the man could turn the entire city to rubble if he wanted to. “Shit.” Prompto cursed, turning his back on Ignis and Gladio as he edged backwards away from the men surrounding them. Gladio and Ignis did the same until all three of them were back-to-back.

 

“PUT YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND AND YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!”

 

Ignis took a breath, looking for a way out of this without all of them dying. Gladio tensed at his side.

 

“Gladio!” Gladio flinched as the shadow of his father materialised from the steam still pouring from the vents. “Gladio, give up now. This has no need to go any further, you can come back with me...do not do something we will both regret.” Clarus looked haggard, as if the last few hours had aged him beyond his years. “We have the entire building surrounded, there is no escape.”

 

“Gladio, do as he says.” Ignis muttered to him, hands clenching around his daggers. “You have a sister to think about. You have family.”

 

“So do you.” Gladio countered, voice rough and pained. “Noct's our priority, where is he Prompto?”

 

Prompto took aim at one of the men, “He's with Ardyn.” He replied, “You two had better do what they say. I'm gunna go find him, he'll be ok...you just gotta trust me to keep him safe.”

 

“This is getting us nowhere. Prompto if you hurt any of these men you will die, just wait...I think I can-”

 

“Look, if you guys get caught now you'll be put in a cell. If I get caught...” Prompto swallowed, “I'm an MT. I'm an enemy of the state. I'll die.”

 

“He's right, Iggy.” Gladio muttered, “He's gotta get outta here.”

 

Ignis cursed under his breath, allowing his daggers to fade. He lifted his hands and Gladio followed suit. “Prompto, await my signal then aim for the beams above the doors. They're old enough that I'm sure they will collapse if put under fire. The distraction should be enough for you to escape. Just...just keep Noctis safe for us.”

 

“Yeah. I will.” Prompto took a breath as Gladio and Ignis dropped to their knees in surrender. He moved away from them, towards the men crowding the back entrance. He moved as soon as the men started to move in on Ignis and Gladio, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him and dropped to the floor as soon as he encountered one of the men. He slid between the guys legs, causing him to yelp in surprise before rolling and coming to rest on one knee, he took aim at the ancient, rusted beams and fired several rounds. There was a loud, horrendous crack, several men shouted as they started to come down. Prompto leapt to his feet and ran on again.

 

Ignis watched Prompto run, gasping as someone grabbed him roughly by the arms and yanked them up his back. Handcuffs were snapped firmly around his wrists and he was hauled to his feet just as the entire left side of the building collapsed. Dust and rubble exploded outward, causing men to fall and cover their heads. Gladio moved to Shield Ignis from the worst of it. After the sound faded someone grabbed Ignis by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, he found himself face to face with Clarus.

 

“You stupid boys.” he muttered, anger flashing in his eyes as he checked Ignis over to make sure he wasn't injured, he turned on Gladio who glared at him in stubborn silence. “You are far too much like me.” He sighed finally, his voice hitching as he turned away. “Take them back to the citadel, they'll be under house arrest until we can get to the bottom of this. The rest of you, hunt down the Argentum boy, bring him in for questioning.”

 

“Please, sir...” Ignis called out, causing Clarus to come to a halt. “Could you inform Prompto's parents? They will want to know what's happening.”

 

“Their son is a traitor, we intend to keep them close.” Clarus replied, “He aimed weapons at royal guards and threatened the lives of the people of this city. He's a Niff and you have been seen helping him escape with a man who has tried to murder his own father.” With that he walked away.

 

Gladio and Ignis were taken back to the citadel where they were escorted inside and put into Ignis' quarters, a group of heavily armed guards were placed outside and they were left. Gladio sat down on the sofa with a heavy, shaky sigh while Ignis found himself standing aimlessly in the kitchenette.

 

“All this only to have Noct get taken away again, huh?” Gladio muttered, covering his face with his hands. “What use are we to him when we're stuck here? Prompto said he's got a plan? I don't see it. If he makes any moves on Ardyn he'll end up starting a war Lucis can't win.”

 

“...we have to trust in him.” Ignis said thickly, “We have no choice.”

 

“Iggy...?” Ignis turned to see Gladio hunched over, looking small and vulnerable. He walked over to him and sat at his side, hands between his knees as he stared at the carpet. “Did he...did he really try an' kill his dad?”

 

“I...I want to say no. I want to deny it firmly but I...I don't know.” Ignis closed his eyes and rubbed at them. “I just...don't know anymore Gladio.”

 

“Yeah...me neither. But you still went after him...why?”

 

“You know why. I don't need to say it. And I do not believe that Noctis is in his right mind, Ardyn has hurt him so badly I believe it's affecting his mental and emotional well being. It's not...control...it's some sort of warped beaten wife syndrome of some kind. He's attached to him and I don't understand it but I still have to support him. Even if...even if it is true and he tried to kill his father knowingly and willingly, I cannot believe that he would do it without very good reason. No matter what Noctis loves the King, it makes no sense.”

 

“This entire damn situation makes no sense, Iggy. I'm damn tired of it all.”

 

“I'm sure Noct is as well.” Ignis said as he rose again, “Would you like anything to drink?”

 

“Why not? We're gunna be here a while. My dad's gunna kick my ass for this, I've disgraced the family.”

 

“You were protecting your prince, Gladio. There is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“I got arrested, Iggy. Don't try an' sugar coat it. Dad's tryin' to protect us by keeping us here but it doesn't change the fact that we're prisoners.”

 

Ignis sighed, “I should never have allowed you to come with me.” He muttered.

 

“Well, I did and you didn't allow me. I came because I wanted to protect Noct, same as you.”

 

“Prompto said Noctis had a plan and I believe him, we must trust in our future King.”   
  
Gladio frowned, “He's not gunna be King, not while he's married to Ardyn.”

 

Ignis smirked to himself and returned from the kitchenette with a cup of tea for Gladio and coffee for himself, he sat down and looked at his friend. “If it is the last thing I do I will ensure Noctis sits on the throne where he bloody well belongs.”

 

Gladio chuckled, a smile curling his lips despite the dire situation, “You got a plan, Iggy?”

 

“Let us wait to see how Noct's plans pan out, then I will decide whether or not to implement my own.”

 


	19. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively calm chapter, although a bit short. I just wanted to have something to break up the action, the last two chapter wore me out! Lol. Thank you all of my lovely readers, enjoy.

Ardyn carried Noctis through the maze of dilapidated buildings, behind him he could hear the sounds of a fight and it made him smile. He held the unconscious prince close to his chest, his hair tickling his chin as he walked sedately. He was in no rush, aware that he was all but invisible to anyone who might be patrolling. The darkness cloaked him, swirling around his feet as if he were walking on clouds. He smirked to himself, humming a little and revelling in the joy of victory. There was nothing more satisfying than watching his plans come to fruition. Noctis had so easily fallen into his arms, abandoned his friends and poisoned his own father, all for him and it made Ardyn a little giddy. Gently he ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Noctis' neck, it was baby soft and wonderfully thick. “Not to worry my dear, sweet Noct. Soon you will become fully mine, just a little longer and we can be together at our leisure. We have gained some rather unfortunate attention but I doubt they will act on their own, you see they do _so_ enjoy using others as their pawns. One day we will have our revenge, and when that day comes you will sit at my side and we can rule together as we were meant to.” Noctis did not respond but Ardyn didn't need him to, just feeling his warmth against his chest was enough. He moved out into an open space, stacks of ancient, rusted machinery scattered the area. In the distance Ardyn could see the lights from the city, glimmering like stars. “Ah, Insomnia, such a beautiful sight to behold.” He sighed and smiled.

 

“Hey!”

 

Ardyn frowned, his smile falling from his face as he turned to see a small figure running out of the darkness towards them. With a flash of crimson light several weapons materialised around him like a barrier, spinning threateningly. Ardyn didn't move but several of them shot towards the intruder, causing him to yelp as they slammed into him. He crashed into a pile of rusted metal, a harsh gasp escaping his lips as Ardyn approached. He walked slowly, eyes fixed on the figure as he came into view. “Ah, it's you.” He mused, seeing the small blond MT sprawled out across the ground, one arm curled around his stomach as he groaned. “It's not exactly wise to sneak up on me, my dear.”

 

“Wasn't...gunna...hurt...” Prompto groaned, rolling onto his side and coughing as he tried to draw a full breath. “N-Noct...I wanna...stay...with him...”

 

“Stay with Noct?” Ardyn arched an eyebrow, “Such a curious request, boy. Why would I allow a creature such as yourself close to my dear husband when I am fully aware of the feelings between you? You seem to be under the impression that I'm stupid.”

 

“No. No I...I just want...want to be near him. I won't touch him. I promise.” Prompto managed to heave himself into a seated position, gasping and looking up at Ardyn with eyes that glowed red in the darkness.

 

Ardyn bent and slowly lay Noctis on the floor, before stepping over him so he loomed over Prompto. “And how can I trust the word of a creature who has already broken it several times, hmm? Do tell me you did not think I wouldn't smell you on him. You reek of daemons, boy. I know the scent of my own kind.” Ardyn smirked as Prompto flinched, he bent and snatched his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I should give you back to your dear father to dispose of, you are obviously broken in some way. Or...perhaps he could find a way to reprogramme you? Who knows, maybe one day you could wear the same suit of armour your brothers do.” He laughed callously as Prompto swallowed, “However, there is something rather...appealing about you, you look like your father but I see something in those eyes of yours. Perhaps you could be of some use to me.” Ardyn stood up, turning to pick up Noctis again. “Come then, if you wish. We have a long journey back to the Empire. And _do_ try to keep up.”

 

Prompto scrambled to his feet, picking up the gun that fallen when he'd been attacked. His lungs still burned but already he could feel himself healing, a weird tingling sensation stealing through his body as he jogged to keep up with Ardyn's long strides.

 

“Where is he Gladio?” Clarus asked, his voice low and controlled but his hand rubbing at the crease between his eyes.

 

“I don't _know_ , dad.” Gladio replied for what felt like the hundredth time. He was sat in his father's office, slumped in the seat across the desk. He wasn't handcuffed as Clarus had insisted that his son wasn't a threat to him or the crown.   
  
“You were running to aid him, I assume you know where he was going. All you have to do is tell me and you'll be able to go home. For the sake of the Astrals, Gladio, this is more important than your loyalty to your friends! Your very life could be at stake here, I am trying to help both you and Ignis.”

 

Gladio groaned, lifting his hands and rubbing at his eyes, “Dad, I keep telling you I don't know! We got there too late, he'd already been taken.”

 

“What about the Argentum boy? He was seen fleeing the scene, while we were apprehending you. He obviously knew where the prince was going.”  
  
“I guess but he's not here anymore, is he? What's the point in all this? Iggy and I don't know anything that's gunna help you.”

 

“Ok, I believe you when you say that you have no idea where Prince Noctis is, but surely you must have some idea of what his plans are?”

 

Gladio shrugged his massive shoulders, “You reckon we'd've looked so shocked if we'd known anythin'?”

 

Clarus looked at his son, his eyes blood shot from exhaustion and his mouth pressed into a thin line. “No...no I don't.” He sighed finally, bowing his head in defeat. “But you two are my only hope of finding the prince, no one else saw anything.”

 

They both fell silent for a long moment, Clarus' eyes glued to one of the pictures on his desk. He stared at his young son, cuddled in the arms of his late mother. “Your mother would kill me for this.” He whispered and Gladio chuckled.

 

“Yeah, she would.” He agreed, “You're doin' what you've gotta do, dad. I know that better than anyone, but it's for that same reason Iggy an' I went after Noct. We had to. We couldn't let him leave us behind again...you can't understand what happened in Gralea, dad...Noct...he's...not the same person he used to be.”

 

Clarus looked up, seeing the pain in son's eyes, “I agree. He was...strange when we last spoke. However, nothing excuses his actions now, he tried to kill his own father and needs to face the consequences.”

 

“Did he? I mean, he could've used a fast acting, untraceable poison but instead he used one that'd take a long time and only paralyse the King for a while. Noct's loads of things but he's not that stupid.”

 

“You spend far too much time with Ignis.” Clarus noted, “But...you are right, however, this will solve nothing as long as the prince is on the run.”

 

Ignis sat before a table in a small, almost empty room. He had his hands bound to the table by heavy chains, he had already tested them and deemed that it would take quite a bit more magic to get out of them than he possessed. Perhaps Noctis and the King could escape but he was just a retainer, his magic borrowed despite how proficient he was. He had been given water by the Glaive called Nyx Ulric, the man had seemed uncomfortable with the entire situation but unable to give him any information on Gladio. He tapped his fingers idly against the smooth surface of the table, watching the clock tick away on the wall. He understood why he was now bound, he hadn't exactly been easy to apprehend in the first place and he had ended up injuring an entire team of good, innocent men. He had asked after them and been told that their injuries were not severe enough to warrant a stay in the emergency department at Insomnia General. Of course, Ignis knew that already but politeness dictated that he ask anyway. The ticking of the clock was the only sound apart from his breathing, he turned his head a little to stare at the mirror on the wall, knowing that someone was behind it watching him. He stared at own reflection, his hair hanging in front of his eyes, un-styled since the day before and a graze across one cheek. His fingers twitched a little as he looked at the dark bruises still hanging beneath both eyes, they were faded now and turning yellow at the edges. He really did look a mess. He grimaced and turned away, sighing as he waited patiently.

 

Finally the door opened to reveal Cor bearing a sheaf of papers, he shut the door behind him and settled himself into the seat opposite Ignis. “You boys are idiots, you know that right?” He said immediately.

 

Ignis lifted a hand, chains tinkling as he pushed his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose, “Perhaps, Marshal, but I had my reasons for doing what I did.”

 

“Would've been good if you'd tell me those reasons, kid. We've got a lot of work to do to find Noctis before things start falling apart. If the press get hold of this it'll cause panic, you know that.”

 

“Of course, I understand. However, there's not a lot I can tell you.”

 

Cor watched him a moment before sighing, he ran a hand over his short-cropped hair, “Look, kid-”

 

“Please, call me Ignis, Marshal. We've known each other long enough by now and I admit, I resent being referred to like that.”  
  
Cor offered a small smile before looking down and shuffling the papers, “Clarus asked me to conduct your interview while he remains with Gladio, so I'm going to just get right into it; do you have any idea where Noctis was going?”

 

Ignis sighed, “I would presume that he was returned to Niflhiem. When we arrived at the warehouse Ardyn was already there and as we were trying to gain his attention Prompto hindered us.”

 

“Prompto? The MT?” Cor frowned.

 

“He is as human as you or I, Marshal. Of that I can assure you. His only loyalty lies with his Highness, as does mine.”

 

“If that's true then why did Prompto hinder you? Why not just let you go after the prince?”

 

“I believe that Noct decided that he was no longer willing to...” Ignis trailed off, considering his words for a moment, “To allow us to be in harms way.”

 

Cor's eyes moved to the bruises across Ignis' face, “I see.” He said, “Yet he allowed Prompto to go with him?”

 

“Prompto's situation is precarious, from what I understand. There is some other reason he cannot remain away from Niflheim for long. What that is, precisely, I cannot guess.”

 

“Ignis...you must understand the position we're in right now, we've managed to keep the truth of the King's condition from the public for now and Noctis' involvement is a secret known only to the inner council and the higher ups in the military, but if word gets out and the people hear they'll turn against him. We cannot allow that to happen. Regis is stable now, luckily the poison was slow acting and gave us plenty of time to act but Noctis has to be found and tried for the attempt.”

 

Ignis' hands curled together on the desk before him, he looked at Cor with a blank face, “I cannot help you, Marshal. I'm sorry. However, I stand by my assertion that Noct would never willingly harm his own father. He is currently under the poisonous influence of Niflhiem's King. He's been through...so much, none of us can truly comprehend the damage of the trials he has suffered.”

 

“Unfortunately we can't take the word of one of his closest friends.” Cor reminded him somewhat gently as he rose and gathered his papers after making a few notes.   
  
“I am aware of the laws of this nation, Marshal. I only hope that you do not forget who Noctis is and the things that he has suffered and I believe that when the King awakes he too will feel the same.”  
  
“Well, we'll have to see. I'll get Nyx to return you to your quarters, I'm sure Gladio will be back by now.”  
  
“Thank you, Marshal.” Ignis watched him leave before turning back to his bound hands, he watched them shake a little before forcing them still. With a sigh he closed his eyes and prayed to the Astrals that Noctis was ok.

 


	20. The Frozen Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, here's my belated gift to you all. Thank you so, so much for all your wonderful comments. Please enjoy this rather heavy chapter.

“Iggy, what're you doing?”  
  
Gladio stood at the doors that lead to the Crownsguard training rooms, Clarus had finally relented on allowing them to train. Gladio insisted that it would keep them busy and prevent them from trying to kill each other. He frowned up at where Ignis hung from his knees upside-down, glasses off and hair falling away from his face. “Training.” Ignis replied, his voice a little strained as he reached up for the bar that supported him, wrapping his hands firmly around it before flipping himself over and letting go. He fell and landed perfectly, making Gladio snort and shake his head. He walked over to the benches and dropped his work out bag.

 

“You part bat or something?” Gladio asked.

 

“Better than being part Behemoth.” Ignis retorted, picking up a towel from his own small pile of things. “Have you seen Iris lately?”

 

“Yeah, she stopped by earlier.” Gladio sighed, “Said she got lonely, despite the new Princess being all friendly.” He turned in time to see Ignis sink to the floor, his legs parted in a perfect split. Gladio winced, bearing his teeth in sympathy pain. “Astrals, how do you even do that? Do you have a cock under those pants?”

 

Ignis bent forward, fingers touching his toes, “I am as fully functioning as you are, only far more flexible.”  
  
“Yeah, I'm gunna leave all that gymnastic shit to you then. I'm good.”

 

“Yes because swinging an overlarge sword with all the finesse of a child with a stick is so very refined.”

 

“Shut it, Iggy. I'm stronger than you.”

 

“Perhaps,” Ignis came out of the split and rose to his full height, “Shall we test whose way is better?”

 

Gladio grinned, “Sure, just don't come cryin' ta me when you get your ass handed to you.”

 

“Oh, I don't believe that will be a problem.”

 

“Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?”

 

“One Hundred.”

 

“A hundred, huh? Double it.”

 

Ignis smirked, “As you wish.”

 

Clarus sat beside the King's hospital bed, elbows resting on the covers and face in his hands. He listened to his King breathe, reassuring himself that all was well. The doctors expected him to make a full recovery, however, Clarus knew that Regis' heart would be broken and impossible to repair.

 

There was a slight change to Regis' breathing, causing Clarus to look up. He watched, heart lightening just a little, as Regis blinked rapidly and lifted a hand towards him.

 

“C-Clarus?”

 

“Regis.” Clarus sighed, snatching the King's hand and smiling weakly, “You're awake.”

 

Regis coughed and smiled weakly in return, “What on Eos happened?” He asked, looking around the room, “Am I...in the hospital?”

 

“Yes, sire...It's a long story, perhaps we should wait-”

 

“Noctis! Where's Noctis?!” Regis tried to sit up, eyes wide and frantic but Clarus pushed him gently back.

 

“Your son...” Clarus frowned and looked away, down at the hand that had a very pale band of skin surrounding one finger. “Your son tried to take your life. We found you at your desk, slowly dying from the poison he put into the drink. We tried to hunt him down but he was...he was aided in his escape by that Argentum boy.”

 

Regis fell back against the pillows, eyes blinking rapidly, “He went back to...to Ardyn?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“Then he's alive? No one...no one hurt him?”

 

“Regis-”

 

“Clarus, if you think for one second that I would ever allow my son to be harmed in any way you are sorely mistaken.” Regis managed a deep frown, pulling his hand free from Clarus' grip. “I remember looking at his face, it nearly killed him what he had to do. I don't know why he did it or for what purpose he took the ring but I do know that desperation drove him to it. That man...that _Ardyn._..he is responsible and he will face my wrath if I ever get my hands on him. Daemon or no, I will _not_ allow him to harm my son anymore.”

 

“He is in Niflheim, your majesty, how on earth are we supposed to get to him?”

 

Regis tried again to sit up but Clarus pushed him back, he tried to glare at his friend but Clarus had had years of practice ignoring his King's looks. Instead he sighed and let himself be babied for a moment, “If I must I will mount a rescue party, I will go myself if I have to.”

 

“I'm sure that won't be necessary, your majesty.” Clarus sighed, “Ignis and Gladio both insist that Noctis has a plan of some kind, whether he truly meant to harm you or not, I'm sure he knows what he's doing.”

 

“Please, Clarus, tell me what happened. I need to know everything.”

 

“Regis, you have a council who will do all they can to ensure that your Kingdom runs as it should while you recover-”

 

“Clarus.” Regis' voice dropped low and Clarus sighed.

 

“Fine.” He began, reaching over to the bedside table and picking up a cup and a straw, he filled the cup from a jug and held it out to the King. “Drink, then I will update you.”

 

Regis sucked on the straw, eyes locked on Clarus like a scolded child, when he was done Clarus put the cup aside and began.

 

“I've seen more meat on a daggerquill leg than on you.” Gladio growled, pushing back with all his strength against Ignis' crossed daggers. Ignis did not reply, merely disengaging and falling backwards, one hand bracing against the floor as he did two full back flips. Gladio cursed and went after him. Despite what Gladio said, Ignis wasn't actually all that skinny. He had an even coating of muscle which flexed and tensed nicely. He had stripped himself of his vest a while ago as they sparred, Gladio copying him. The mats were taking a beating as they managed to bring each other down and then escape. They appeared equal but Gladio was flagging, his sword arm was aching and Ignis was acting like a monkey. He leapt around, almost dancing, dodging Gladio's powerful blows with millimetres to spare. Gladio was Noctis' usual sparring teacher but Ignis had also taught him since Noctis needed to be able to wield multiple weapons. Ignis was proficient in the sword but he excelled with lance and dagger, easily interchanging them as he fought. He used the spear like a pole vault, leaping over Gladio's head to kick him firmly in the lower back. It was like trying to fight water, he was unable to get a good grasp on him.  
  
Finally their fight wound down, neither one able to out-do the other. It left them both on their backs, panting, sweaty and grinning. “Well, guess it's a draw.” Gladio muttered, groaning as he stretched out his legs.  
  
“I suppose you're right.” Ignis replied, “I needed this, thank you Gladio.”

 

“Don't mention it.” Gladio groaned, “Reckon my bodies gunna make me regret it in the morning though.”

 

Ignis chuckled.  
  
 _“I cast thee out, Daemon. Go and never return lest you face the wrath of the true line of Lucis. Your body is corrupt, your mind steeped in darkness. You are not wanted here. Hence forth any who shall stand at your side shall be deemed traitors, and shall join with you in the outlands. The gods have spoken; never darken our lives again.”_

 

_The ring, glittering upon the True King's hand, gave a flash and the Daemon Prince screamed. His wrathful visage, a thing of such terror none would willingly describe. He fled the light of the crystal, he fled the city hounded by the cries of the people. Darkness and hatred followed, sending him deep into the wilds. His name was henceforth struck from all records, the King's final words to never speak his name again has followed generations. The one who banished the Daemon Prince was known as the Founder King, the first of the great line of Lucis. His son soon followed after his untimely death at the age of sixty years._

 

_A thousand years have passed since that day and a darkness grows along the borders of Lucis, encroaching upon our lands with evil intent. Those who have dared venture into those frozen lands speak of terrors words cannot fully describe, of the screams of the damned echoing through the night, of a moon as red as blood. No sunlight touches the eternal snow there, no true animal can withstand the cruelty of the Shiva's domain. No longer are we at peace. Fear is rife, stagnating the very air we breathe as hundreds disappear. The darkness comes and we fear for our lives._

 

Ignis read the passage, his fingers tightening on the fragile old book. Gladio looked up from his own, frowning. “Iggy?”

 

“I may have found something...” Ignis muttered, “Just give me...” His voice trailed off as he read more.   
  
_It is true! The gods have abandoned us! The King does nothing, sat upon his throne, safe in his city of light as we perish by the thousands! Oh we are doomed. The Daemon King arises, his eyes molten gold and his minions wreaking havoc upon us! Many have fled already, yet I see no point. He is coming and He will raze all to the ground. We insulted him, drove him out and he has returned to rain down his ire upon us! The time has come. The sickness grows ever stronger, it takes our women, our children, our healthy young men. We cannot fight. We will die..._

 

_The King of Darkness took his army north, headed for Insomnia. Word has spread of a treaty. It cannot be true! Surely, no sane man would risk it?_

 

_And so it is true. The Daemon's have retreated, light has returned. Our King has saved us after all, what it is he did few could tell me._

 

Each segment of diary seemed to be written hastily, the fear seeping through the ancient pages as if Ignis were there. He frowned, turning a few pages of meaningless, every day entries until he found another that caught his eye.

 

_Ah, the days grow longer as I sit in my homestead and watch my daughter in the fields. Such a time it has been, however, I grow old. Now my hands shake, my bones ache and I know that Shiva's cold kiss will come for me soon. I have few regrets but I will put down this last piece of information onto paper, it was a secret from a man who claimed to have worked for the King. I believe him, he dressed in the Royal Blacks. We took him in as he travelled, his hair white and long. He was a stranger yet I could not let him starve out here in the wilds. He admitted one day, after a few hours of being deep in his cups, that he had witnessed the signing of the treaty that sent the Daemon King back whence he came. His eyes misted over, his beard unkempt as he ran fingers through it. He said that in exchange for peace the Daemon King would take an offering, that offering was of the eldest child of each generation. The King, having little choice, soon accepted. The treaty was signed, overseen by the Gods. It was writ in stone and blood, the True Light shining upon the contract. And so, the truth has come in my final days, I only hope that the Lucian King's sacrifice will not be in vain..._

 

_I was sworn to secrecy yet I will divulge that man's name for I did not believe it at first hearing, it surely could not be that this man, who looked to be in his early fifties could be who he said, yet now, as I lay in bed writing down my last thoughts, I believe. He said, as he left, that his name was Gilgamesh. But the books say that Gilgamesh has long since passed into the Astral plane, yet there is no reason for him to lie. I have seen much in my long life, I saw the darkness as it swept these lands, I have seen daemon's walk among men and unholy fires destroy entire cities...so yes, I believe that somehow Gilgamesh lives and walks among us. For what purpose? I cannot guess the minds of immortals..._

 

“Writ in stone and blood...” Ignis muttered, frowning down at the words as if the meaning of them would leap out at him. “...true light? Little of this makes sense.” He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, they ached with intense hours of reading.

 

Gladio yawned and stretched, “You found somethin' Iggy?”

 

“Perhaps. It is only second hand information and...if I am quite honest, I have difficulty trying to understand it.” He pushed the book across the small table, his knees bumping Gladio's beneath it. Gladio frowned as he read it then shrugged.

 

“Well, 'True light' could only mean the crystal, right? So, whatever they did, they did it in front of the crystal and the Gods. As for the rest...well...I dunno, my brain is mush.” Gladio sighed, reading further until he came to the end of the last passage. His fingers clenched on the book, eyes widening, “Wait. Wait I know this...” He pointed to the name 'Gilgamesh' and met Ignis' eyes. “Gilgamesh was the first Shield. Legend says that he's hiding out in some cave where he will give you a series of tests...if this is true and he's still around then I think I can find him.”   
  
“A-are you certain?” Ignis leaned forward, eyes burning with excitement.

 

“Yeah, my dad told me a story when I was a kid of someone who found Gilgamesh's hide out. He went there and completed the trials, the only one to ever come back alive.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

Gladio smirked, “Cor Leonis.”

 

“Cor?!” Ignis blinked in surprise.

 

“Yeah, it's where he got his name 'Cor the Immortal' from.”  
  
“Then we must speak to him and find this Gilgamesh, he must know the truth and if there is a way to break Ardyn's hold over Noctis.”  
  
Gladio sighed, “We can but...Iggy, no one's come back from Gilgmesh's trials alive. Cor's case was special...and...and I don't think he'd let you in. I'm the future King's shield, I should do it.”  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment before Ignis finally took a breath, “Fine. You speak to Cor, see if you can find this cave.”  
  
Gladio nodded, frowning a little, “Yeah...but it ain't gunna be easy.”  
  
“I believe in you, Gladio. You're the strongest person I know.”  
  
Gladio couldn't help but laugh at that, he felt his stomach tighten nervously as he thought about the trials but ignored it. He rose and pushed his chair back, stretching his arms above his head. He grunted as his back cracked in several places. “Ahh, you want a drink?”

 

Ignis nodded absently as he scribbled some notes in a book he was keeping, “Coffee, please.”

 

“Dunno how you get any sleep, I swear it's all you drink.” Gladio mumbled, walking out of the Amictia library. Ignis heard him heading towards the kitchen as he rubbed at his forehead, Gladio's voice filtered down the hall.

 

“Hey, Jared, could you get Iggy a coffee and me a water?”

 

“Of course, Master Gladiolus. Why don't you go back and I will bring it through. Honestly, you're just like your father, it's my job to bring you things my lord. No need to come into the kitchen at all.”

 

“Eh, I needed to stretch my legs. Thanks, Jared.”   
  
Ignis frowned down at his notes, glasses sliding precariously close to the tip of his nose. His hair was a mess, his skin pale and shadows sat beneath his eyes. He spent as much time as he could researching, he now practically lived in Gladio's library. Gladio seemed grateful for the company, since his father had banned him from going near the King during his recovery. All their information came from their contacts within the Crownsguard, which were reluctant but concise. The King was doing well, complaining about being forcefully bed ridden. Clarus was at the end of his tether, having had to hunt down the King and force him back to bed a number of times after being alerted to the King's attempted escape from hospital. Soon, however, it was hoped that he would be given the all clear.

  
Gladio soon returned with Jared who carried a tray with two cups on and a tall glass of water, he set the tray down and eyed Ignis carefully. “Young man, have you eaten today at all?”

 

Gladio snorted in amusement as he took a sip of his drink and busied himself gathering more books from the shelves. Ignis blinked sluggishly up at the old butler. “No...no I don't think I have.” He muttered, looking down to see his hands shaking.

 

“I will be more than happy to get you something, you must eat to keep up your strength. When Prince Noctis returns he will need you both as healthy as you can be.” Jared smiled, setting out a coffee pot and pretty cup for Ignis before taking away the tray.  
  
“Thank you kindly.” Ignis said and the butler offered him a bow before leaving the room.

 

Ardyn stood over Noctis' sleeping body, his eyes glowing in the shadows of the bedroom. In one hand he clutched a tiny stone figurine, a small fox-like creature that Noctis had been holding in a death grip. Gently he placed the figure on the pillow beside the prince's head, his fingers found Noctis' hair and he stroked it, smoothing it back from his pale forehead. Noctis was warm to the touch, his face flushed with fever as he shivered and mumbled in his sleep. Ardyn took the blankets and pulled them up over his chest before sighing as he settled himself on bed beside his husband. “What dreams torment you, dear Noctis?” Ardyn whispered, watching Noctis' face contort. “You have nothing to fear, no harm will come to you whilst you remain at my side.” He ran a hand down Noctis' neck, causing him to shiver and snuggle deeper into the pile of blankets. The fever had been a shock, Noctis had succumb the moment Ardyn had brought him back home. Prompto had explained that Noctis had always gotten sick as a child, and that this was normal for him. However, Ardyn disliked seeing him in such a state, he needed his husband in full health to be able to complete his plans. Perhaps it was a curse from the gods, a way for them to let Ardyn know they knew what he was doing. It wouldn't have surprised him if it were true.

 

“D-Dad...” Noctis mumbled, eyes fluttering open and hand reaching out. Ardyn took it, feeling it clench tightly around his fingers. “Dad...'m sorry...”

 

A week had passed and yet Noctis only seemed to be growing worse, Ardyn had called in a doctor from Gralea but the man had told him that all he could do was keep the boys temperature down. Ardyn sighed heavily as he reached over to basin and picked up a damp cloth, he rung it out and then lay it gently across Noctis' forehead. Noctis coughed, the sound violent and deep within his chest. Ardyn frowned, now almost certain that the gods were up to something. No medicine seemed to help, Noctis was weak, barely coherent during the few times he was conscious.

 

Prompto was worried but kept it firmly to himself, yet Ardyn wasn't blind. He could see the way the corners of his eyes creased whenever Ardyn allowed him into the room, he recognised the tightness of his lips and the twitch of his fingers as he fought the urge to kneel at Noctis' bedside and take his hand. Now Prompto was sat at the door, forced to watch as Ardyn cared for his prince, it was somewhat satisfying to allow the boy to watch and not touch. The smell of metal and oil permeated the air from Prompto's almost obsessive cleaning of his weapons, Ardyn had to admit he hated guns. They were so loud and messy, there was nothing quite as satisfying as being able to feel flesh part as he drove his sword home through a chest. He smirked as he wiped Noctis' face once again with the cloth, the little stone statue seeming to give off its own light.   
  
“Surely you can do better than this?” He asked aloud, causing Prompto to pause in his cleaning. “You try to take him away from me using dastardly methods? You do not comprehend the lengths I will go to to keep him alive.” Ardyn lifted his eyes to the corner of his bedroom, shadows gathered there to form a vaguely humanoid form. Ardyn looked away as the figure moved closer, Prompto shot to his feet, aiming his gun in a panic as a woman with a fall of dark hair stepped into the light of the lamps scattering the room. “Stand down, boy, she isn't truly here.” Ardyn sighed, turning to look over his shoulder at the confused MT. “My dear, I am honoured to have finally gained a visit from you.”

 

The woman's eyes opened, fixing upon Noctis who twitched and groaned, “The one who was to be King has strayed from the light.” She said, her voice musical as she approached the bed. “Balance will once again be returned, at a cost.” She lifted her hand, a swirl of freezing magic coalescing in her palm. Ardyn's face contorted, he rose half-way off of the bed but froze when fingers pressed against his lips.   
  
Prompto watched in mute horror as the strange woman leaned over Noctis' trembling body, she sighed, the sound carrying a sadness that almost broke his heart. Prompto didn't know who or what she was but he knew that he couldn't allow her to touch Noct. He launched himself forward and reached out to her, however, his fingers seemed to pass right through her. Her image flickered before re-establishing and she turned to him. “Please...” Prompto gasped, the air around him turned icy cold. It seemed to steal into his very bones, causing him to tremble and his breath to steam. “Please...” He felt his knees weaken, he dropped to all fours, his gun slipping from his numb fingers. “Please don't...d-d-don't take him...away from me...” Prompto's fingers curled against the carpet that was now covered in a layer of hoar frost. He knew now who the woman was, although her form wasn't anything like the paintings or pictures he had seen of her.

 

“The Daemon King will break the boy, he will use him to destroy all that has been made. We cannot allow him to do this. The ring must be returned to the rightful owner and passed down to the King of King's. This one...is not needed anymore.”

 

Prompto's heart turned cold at that, eyes wide as he lifted them to see the woman press a gentle kiss to Noctis' forehead. “ _No_.” He gasped, voice cracking as he snatched up his gun and aimed it. His fingers pressed the trigger before he'd even considered it but the woman disappeared in a swirl of ice and snow. “No...N-Noct...”  
  
Ardyn seemed to crack, the ice on his face shattering as he dislodged it. He rose, gasping and shaking himself before spinning to look down at Noctis. “I expected this.” He muttered, ignoring Prompto who was still on all fours beside the bed. His hair frosted white and fingers blue at the tips. He was still breathing but Ardyn didn't really care all that much. Instead he put one knee on the bed, lifting his hands to cup Noctis' face. His skin was white, hair frozen stiff. His eyes were closed and there was a peaceful look on it as if he were simply asleep. Ardyn cursed in a language now unknown to man, he pulled the boy into his arms, his limbs too stiff and body as cold as ice. He held him close, gazing down into the prince's frozen features. He took a breath and looked down at Prompto as he rose to his full height, “Come.” He demanded, spinning on his heel and striding to the door. Prompto gasped, hands shaking violently as tears froze to his cheeks. He stumbled to his feet and ran after Ardyn, trying to keep up with his long strides.

 

Regis looked up at the citadel as he stepped out of the car, Clarus holding out his arm to aide him but Regis ignored him as he started up the steps. “Your Majesty, ignoring me isn't going to change the fact that you had to remain in bed for your own good and that of the real-” Clarus' admonition died on his lips as he watched Regis freeze, his back stiffened and a gasp escaped his lips as his knees buckled. Clarus raced to his side, catching him under the arms before he could hit the concrete. “Your Majesty! Regis!” He cried, feeling the King shudder underneath his hands, Regis' breath became ragged and as Clarus eased him down to sit he lifted both hands and put them to his head. “Are you in pain?” Clarus asked, frowning as Regis grabbed at his temples and bared his teeth in a pained snarl.

 

“...M-my son...” He gasped, eyes snapping shut in a useless attempt to shut out the vicious images that flashed inside his mind. He saw her, bending over a sleeping Noctis, her icy lips touching his his forehead. He saw Ardyn at his side, frozen solid and Prompto on his knees at the Goddesses feet. The face she wore was not one Regis recognised but he knew who she really was behind that mask as a voice so loud it felt as if his mind would shatter filled his aching head;   
  
_He who broke ancient vows has passed. The ring must return to the ones it belongs to. No longer shall we sit idly by whilst King's forsake all._  
  
“No. No...N-Noctis...” Regis groaned, tears streaming down his face as the pain passed enough for him to lift his eyes to Clarus.   
  
“What happened?! Regis, tell me!” Clarus was now on his knees too, hands clutching desperately at Regis' shoulders.

 

“The Gods...they...they killed him...” Regis' face was white, eyes wide and staring, “They took him from me. Noctis is...is...gone...”

 


	21. The Infernian and The Draconian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we begin to see deeper into Ardyn's plans and I am so, so sorry for the last chapter...I'm so cruel. I hope this one more than makes up for it. This was incredibly hard to write towards the end, I'm going to places I don't really want to go and it makes me uncomfortable. I don't ever want to know the agony of losing a child but it needed to be written so I sucked it up. 
> 
> So, I'm sort of making Ifrit's personality up here since in canon we don't really get much. I don't want to make him evil, since he wasn't actually that much of a bad guy in the first place...just a bit too hot-tempered (see what I did there? Ha) So he's not evil, he's just fucking pissed off. Can't blame the guy really.

Ardyn led Prompto down to the kitchens then, ignoring the surprise of the staff, went to a padlocked door. The castle's butler ran to open the door at Ardyn's order, hands shaking with terror at the look on his master's face. When it was finally open Ardyn strode into the darkness, Prompto trotting at his heels. More steps led them down in a spiral, all Prompto could hear was his heart pounding in his ears as terror flooded his system. Noctis' lips were blue, ice still crystallising across his skin as if he were slowly freezing from the inside out. His hair was brittle, almost hard enough to shatter against Ardyn's arms as he used his own warmth to slow the process. Prompto panted as he trailed behind, his own blood and fear warming his body back up so that his finger tips tingled. 

“They severely underestimate me.” Ardyn growled, anger causing darkness to swell around him like a cloud. “I am not some simple-minded fool with no back up plans. Of course I knew that they would make their move as soon as I got my hands on the ring, how stupid do they think I am? It's insulting, honestly. I planned for every possible outcome, her appearance is not unexpected. Now I can reveal my secret weapon, one that not even she knows about. Oh how I will enjoy seeing her face as I unleash his power against her!” Ardyn laughed, “You see, boy, I have many secrets. I will not allow them to take my most powerful weapon from me. Hurry, I will need your help.”

Prompto managed to nod, feeling confused but relieved. He trusted Ardyn when it came to Noctis' life at least, the man needed him so he wouldn't be likely to allow him to die. With that small, cold comfort Prompto prepared himself to do whatever it took to help bring Noctis back from the brink of death.

The stairs ended in a massive room, the ceiling so high Prompto could barely see it, around the edges was a ditch and as they set foot on the solid stone slabs that passed as a floor in the centre the ditch burst into flame. Prompto couldn't help the yelp of surprise that left his lips as Ardyn moved to a low stone dais in the centre and lay Noctis down upon it. Prompto's eyes rose to a massive throne where a creature sat with horns jutting from either side of his head, his legs clad in fur and eyes closed as if in sleep as he rested his head one hand. Ardyn looked up at this god and lifted his arms, “Ifrit, god of fire, awaken.”

The massive figure stirred, eyes opening to reveal irises the colour of flames. He dropped his hand to the arm rest of his throne and looked down upon Ardyn who seemed tiny in comparison. The heat of the fire burned through Prompto's clothes, sweat broke out on his forehead as he gaped stupidly up at the god. The entire room rumbled, sending Prompto stumbling forward a little as a voice spoke in a language Prompto didn't recognise.

“I apologise for disturbing your rest, however, we have a rather serious problem. You see an old lover of yours paid us a visit and now our greatest weapon is in dire need of help.” Ardyn indicated Noctis who was still covered in frost and unmoving. 

Ifrit looked down at the boy before abruptly he shrunk, his entire form imploding, light and flames seemed to devour him and when they faded it revealed a somewhat more human form. He was the same height as Ardyn now as he approached the dais. He still had the horns but he now wore some sort of loin cloth, his chest bare and badly scarred. His face was handsome in an ethereal way, skin pale and eyes that still burned with intense flames. He strode to Noctis and lay a hand upon his head. “Her work indeed.” His voice was deep, a low rumble that made all the hairs on Prompto's neck stand on end. He swallowed, throat dry from the fires still burning around the room. “Fortunately as I sleep my presence is hidden from the others, they do not yet know about our agreement.” 

“C-Can you save him?” Prompto's mouth moved before his brain had time to engage, the god turned his gaze upon him and Prompto felt himself tremble. 

Ifrit looked him up and down slowly, “And what is this?” He asked, turning back to Ardyn. “You bring spectators to my abode?”

“Of course not, this is Prompto...he's more like a pet, really.”

Ifrit tilted his head as if he didn't quite understand what Ardyn was saying as Prompto dropped his gaze. “To answer your question, impertinent child, yes. I can save him. Her magic is weakened, she remains sleeping in her cold mountains and cannot do more than project her form into your physical realm. This diminishes her strength, however, if you had not brought him to me he would have died.” Ifrit lay his hands upon Noctis, steam slowly beginning to rise. Prompto crept closer, eyes wide and reflecting the light from the flames. He reached Ardyn's side and watched in fascination as the ice on Noctis' skin slowly receded. “I hope, child of man, that you do not intend to ruin our carefully laid plans.” Ifrit spoke, eyes moving to Ardyn who sighed.

“You doubt me, Ifrit? After all I've done for you?”

“You woke me from my slumber and helped me escape my prison, for that you have my gratitude but do not push your luck.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Ardyn replied smoothly, eyes intent on Noctis' face as colour began to return to his cheeks.

“You truly believe that this weak little human has the strength to take down Bahumut?” Ifrit asked after a while. “He is a pretty trinket, I see no special power inside of him.”

Prompto's eyes widened, mouth opening as he looked up at Ardyn, “Take...take down Bahumut? Y-You're gunna kill the gods?” He asked breathlessly.

Ardyn gave him an irritated look before returning his attention to Ifrit, “I believe that with the power of the King's of Lucis on his side he can do it.”

“I put my faith in your schemes, child of man, do not disappoint me. My flames are at your disposal when the time comes, do not fail.” Ifrit stepped back as Noctis jerked, his body shuddering and a heavy, desperate gasp escaping his lips. He started coughing, rolling onto his side and almost off of the stone plinth but Ardyn caught him and lifted him into his arms. Noctis' head fell back, he breathed with a rattling sound as his fingers found Ardyn's shirt and he gripped it weakly. “The child sickens with fever, I have not the power to undo such mundane illness. Human medicine should suffice.”

Ardyn bowed to the god, “You have my thanks,”

“I do not want nor need it. I only want to see Bahumut's body lying broken and bloodied at my feet.” He sneered and revealed a pair of fangs, his eyes flicked to Prompto once more. “You are a strange creature. Not quite human...truly fascinating. Perhaps I could study you more closely.”

Ardyn hummed, turning to look at Prompto, “Oh you may borrow him, in all honesty I only keep him around to keep my dear husband in line.”

“W-wait...what? No. I...I have to stay with Noct! I can't-”

“A god is asking for your time, my dear, it would be ever so rude to ignore such an honour.” Ardyn smirked, eyes glittering in amusement as Noctis snuggled against his chest. “Do not fear, it will only be temporary, I'm sure he won't hurt you.”

Ardyn walked towards the stone stairs but when Prompto tried to dive after him he found he couldn't move, strong, iron-like hands gripped his wrists and held him still. He had no choice but to watch as Ardyn carried Noctis away, leaving him behind with a God who's motivations were impossible to guess. 

“You love this little human prince?” Ifrit asked, watching the pair retreat up the stairs, “Why?”

“You wouldn't understand.” Prompto muttered, hanging his head. 

Ifrit was quiet a moment before he released Prompto and moved away, taking the heat with him. Prompto turned to watch as he drifted aimlessly over to his throne and gazed up at it as if deep in thought. “A very long time ago I too was once in love.” He said, “It is a wasted emotion. It leads only to betrayal and heartache. Soon I shall have my revenge upon those who wronged me, upon the entire human race. Ardyn has promised me that.” He turned back to look at Prompto, “You, however, are not human. You do not share the same aura. I gave human's my flames, because they were cold and freezing to death. I could not bare to watch them suffer, such tiny, soft little things that can so easily be crushed. I pitied them and then they turned on me. I was worshipped, venerated by mortals across Eos. And then just as easily I was cast aside. Human's are fickle, difficult to please I would not put my faith in them if I were you. I remember the days they built temples in my name, leaving me offerings.”

“I-is that what I am now?” Prompto asked warily, turning to watch the God drift around the circular room.

Ifrit shrugged carelessly, “I grow bored here, I cannot yet leave without alerting my brethren to my presence. You at least will serve as some company.”

Prompto sighed, resigning himself to his fate and took a seat on the dais, “Well, I guess I can do that. Not like I have much of a choice.”

Clarus held his phone to his ear, hand trembling and throat too tight. He stared at the King who was slumped in a chair, eyes distant, barely even there. He took a deep breath as the phone rang until finally he heard his son's gruff voice.

“Dad?”

“Gladio...” Clarus' voice cracked and he rubbed at his eyes, “You and Ignis need to come...come to the citadel. It's urgent.”

“Uh...that might be a bit of a problem.”

Clarus' chest tightened as he realised he could hear an engine in the background, he stared at the wall with wide eyes, “Where are you?” He asked, his voice low and menacing.

“Look...I know you're angry and you're not gunna understand but Iggy an' I found something out, something that might help Noct. We're in Cleigne...” Clarus heard Gladio take a deep breath before going on, “Taelpar Crag.”

Clarus almost dropped his phone, “No. No Gladio! Have you lost your damn minds?! Who told you about that place? I will have them court marshalled! You stupid, stupid boy! Just come home, right now. This is...this is insanity. What about your sister? What...what about me? Are you so intent on committing suicide that you run off into the middle of nowhere to hunt down a creature of legend? You're still young. Come home, Gladio...I-I'm begging you. Come home.”

“It ain't suicide, Dad. I'll beat him. I know I can do it...I...I'm sorry, I should'a told you but we didn't have much time. Just...just tell Iris I'll be home in a week or so. Good bye, Dad.”

“No! Gladio, don't you dare-” Clarus froze, listening to the dial tone before sinking slowly down onto the bed. Regis stirred from his grief and turned dark eyes onto him, watching him clutch his phone so hard the metal creaked.

“Where is he?” Regis asked, voice cracking and forcing him to clear his throat.

“...He's gone with Ignis to...to attempt the trials of Gilgamesh.”

Regis sighed, hands tightening on the arms of his chair, “So...they do not know?”

Clarus could only shake his head slowly, “I couldn't...couldn't tell him over the phone.”

“Clarus...your boy is strong,” Regis opened his eyes, sadness dragging at mouth and his hands shaking violently as he lifted one to rub the back of his head. “If anyone can survive it will be him. Hell, Cor survived at fifteen.”

“Cor was...a foolish boy.”

“He was and so, apparently, is Gladio...perhaps that is the key, only fools survive.” Regus attempted a trembling smile but it fell rapidly as his eyes filled with tears. One slid down his cheek and he sighed shakily. “I am tired, Clarus...so tired.” He closed his eyes briefly and slowly sat up in his chair. “Help me up, I must go to the crystal.”

“Why?” Clarus stood and reached for his King, helping him stand and handing him his cane. Regis looked as if he had aged ten years in the space of an hour since he had got home from hospital.

“I have a bargain to make.” He muttered, adjusting his clothes before starting off towards the door. “If anyone needs me, tell them I am resting.”

“Of course your majesty.” Clarus bowed and watched his oldest friend walk out the door.

The room where the crystal was kept thrummed with energy as Regis stepped into it. The doors closed behind him and he approached, eyes fixed upon the tower as the doors swung open at his command. He straightened his back, eyes narrowing as the light fell upon his aged features. 

King of Lucis, what brings you to us?

“You know why I am here. You showed me what you did!” The voice that left the crystal echoed inside Regis' head, causing him to wince but force himself to remain upright in the face of the voice of the God who began all this in the first place. 

The child gave up his rights for mercy when he took that which did not belong to him. His actions showed his true allegiance lies with the Daemon King. We cannot allow such powers to fall into the wrong hands and so we did what had to be done. 

“You think that Noct would have betrayed us? Have you lost your minds inside that crystal?! Noctis would never do that! He is a good boy...no...a good man. He was placed in an impossible situation by fate and he has done what he could with the little he was given. Can you not find some small mercy in your hearts for him? He was taken by a monster, corrupted...none of this...n-none if it was his fault. Please, I beg of you,” Regis fell to his knees before the crystal, tears falling freely down his face as he bowed his head, “Bring back my son. My only child. I lost him once...I...I cannot do it again. Don't make me live the rest of my life with that...that image in my head. He did not deserve this...none of us do.” His voice broke on a sob that escaped his lips, he shuddered, shoulders rising and falling as his hands curled into fists upon the cold tiled floor. “He's a good boy. He has so much more to give...”

What has been done cannot be undone, King of Lucis. 

Regis looked up, wincing as bright, white light seared his eyes. He lifted a hand, shielding his face and peered blearily through his fingers at the glimmering form of a dragon with wings spread wide and swords of light emerging from it's back. “Then...take my life in exchange! If someone must die, let it be me!” Regis shouted as warm air rushed around the room, swirling like the beginning of a storm. 

The dragon watched him with pitiless reptilian eyes, What has been done cannot be undone. Your job, King of Lucis, is to continue to safeguard the crystal until the day the King of King's comes of age.

“No. No...wait! Give me back my son!” Regis cried, voice drowned out by the sudden swell of power as it swirled around the room, all air was sucked from Regis' lungs as it travelled towards the golden figure and in whoosh the god's visage flickered and faded. Silence descended and Regis collapsed to the floor, his chest heaving as he sucked in great lungfuls of air which escaped between gritted teeth as he fought back the scream of agony that threatened to consume him. His fists clenched so tightly that he could feel his nails dig bloodied crescents into his skin. Tears splashed the marble, painting his pain across the swirling patterns. “Noctis...” he whispered hoarsely, pressing his forehead against the cool stone, “Noct, f-forgive me...please...”


	22. Carbuncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I have been stuck on this one for too long. It's shorter than what I'd prefer but I just can't write any more. I'm going through a rough patch, my brain is not working and I keep messing up so I do apologise if this isn't up to standard but I just can't look at this chapter any more. Lol.

Noctis lay surrounded by snow, he was unable to open his eyes but he could feel it between his fingers. He couldn't move, every muscle in his body unresponsive. All he could do was lie still and let the soft, gentle snow flakes cover him inch by slow inch. He sank further, deeper into the snow drift, his breathing growing laboured and his consciousness beginning to fade in and out. Then he heard a familiar squeak, one that made him force his eyelids open a little, he managed, somehow, to tilt his head enough to find himself staring into two beady black eyes. He tried to speak the creatures name but his mouth wouldn't move and it took more breath and energy than he had, instead he simply closed his eyes again. The fox-like beast squeaked again, sounding rather panicked considering all Noctis was doing was lying still. Then he felt tiny paws on his chest, the touch sending warmth spreading through his chest and making it a little easier to breathe. He shifted, dislodging snow as the warmth spread and Carbuncle stood on him, curling up on his chest and sharing it's warmth. It snuggled against him as the snow continued to fall.

 

He felt as light as air the next time he came to. His body no longer numb, his fingers and lips tingling as a gentle warmth suffused him. He sighed, managing to lift an arm to his chest where the comforting weight of Carbuncle remained. The animal pushed it's head beneath his hand and squeaked again, it's tail flicking against Noctis' cheek. When Noctis looked up at the sky he could see a weak sunrise, all pinks and reds and golds. It was beautiful and he took a moment to watch it. Carbuncle remained curled on his chest but he was becoming aware of his weight, almost suffocating. He tried to nudge the creature weakly but it only squeaked at him as if telling him off. Noctis let his arm drop back to his side, realising the snow had melted. His eyes slid closed again, plunging him back into darkness.

 

Ardyn sat in the wooden chair at his desk, watching the sleeping prince. Shadows gathered around him, clinging to his body like a second skin as he considered how close he had come to losing the boy. He had been lucky, he couldn't afford to wait another thousand years for another opportunity to enact on his plans. He watched as Noctis stirred, shifting fitfully beneath the sweaty sheets. He coughed, a horrible sound that came from deep within his chest. Ardyn checked the time on the clock on the wall before sighing and rising to his feet, he moved to the bed and sat down, running a hand through Noctis' hair as he picked up a glass of water. He slid an arm beneath the prince and pulled him upright, causing Noctis to mutter vaguely and try and push him away. “Come now, you must drink or you will get worse.” He pressed the rim of the glass against Noctis' lower lip. The Prince opened his eyes, Ardyn didn't miss the dull flash of purple light behind them before he took a sip of water. “And again.” Ardyn urged and Noctis drank more. Once he was satisfied he lay Noctis back down and covered him over. He sighed as Noctis slipped back into his dreams.  
  
Clarus ran down the corridor towards the Crystal room, barrelling past the stunned guards and slamming open the door, he halted a few feet from his King with wide eyes. “Regis,” He gasped, forgetting all propriety as he fell to his knees and slid his arms beneath him. Regis struggled free, pushing him away and shaking his head. His crown had fallen to the marble and his hair fell about his lined face. “Regis, what happened?”

 

“I...I tried to...to exchange our places but...” Regis' voice broke on a sob, he sat on his knees, head bowed with pain. His tears fell down his cheeks and he seemed beyond caring who saw him lose control.

 

Clarus took a breath and turned to the open door to see two guards peering into the room, “ _Out_!” He demanded and the two men yelped in terror at the ferocity in his voice. He reached out, wrapping an arm around his King and helped him to his feet, “This is helping no one, Reggie.” He muttered, using the nickname in the hopes it would ease Regis' shattered heart. “What would Aulea think, huh?” Regis said nothing as Clarus bent and picked up his crown and cane. “Come on, let's get you back to your rooms.”

 

Regis clenched his fist in Clarus' uniform, eyes on the floor still, “The blame lies with me, Clarus.” He whispered hoarsely, “It is my fault my son died in some foreign country surrounded by enemies...I should have...I-I could have...p-protected him...It-it's my duty as a father...not a King. I...I wasn't there for him when he needed me.”

 

Clarus closed his eyes, feeling them burn with surprising savagery, “We can speak of this later, Reggie.”

 

“There will be no 'later' Clarus...” Regis sighed, the sound shaky and pained, the sound of a broken man.

 

“Regis, please, not now. We need to get you back to your rooms so you can...can compose yourself. No one can see you like this-”

 

Regis' grip tightened painfully, “What is the point?” He whispered, lifting his head to reveal red-rimmed eyes and a twisted mouth. “What is the point, Clarus? What are we...without our children? I've lost my wife and my son, I have...nothing to live for.”

 

“You have your people. If you die the wall comes down and we will be vulnerable. We do not have the ring, Regis! We will be lost without you...” Clarus swallowed, grabbing the King by his shoulders and shaking him roughly, “ _I_ will be lost without you! How selfish can one man be?! I have lived my entire life by your side and I intend to die the same way.”

 

“I'm just so...tired...” Regis muttered, head dropping as Clarus took most of his weight. Clarus closed his eyes, tilting his head back and prayed to the gods that had destroyed everything to make it all stop; to give them some small piece of hope. He grit his teeth, opening his eyes as he gathered Regis close and pressed a kiss to the crown of his old friend's head.

 

“We will see this through, my friend; together.”

 

 

Gladio stood before Gilgamesh, the Blade Master. Head held high, sword dangling at his side as the creature held his own against his throat. A trickle of hot blood slid down Gladio's thick neck, he swallowed back the fear that threatened to seal off his voice. “I'm not here to fight you.” He said finally and the Blade Master tilted his masked head.

 

“Then for what purpose do you disturb my slumber?” He asked, his voice resonating within the cavern.

 

“I came to ask you something.”

 

Slowly the Blade Master let his sword tip drop, “So you do not intend to complete the trials?”

 

“Not yet.” Gladio sighed when the blade left his skin, he rubbed at his neck, hand coming away bloody.

 

Gilgamesh watched him in silence a moment, “Ask then.”

 

Gladio frowned, trying to put his question into words, finally he looked back up, “Noct...uh...the future King, he's in trouble.”

 

“Ah...yes, word spreads across the Astral realm. There have been whispers of the Accursed corrupting the King of King's. Is this why you come? To find a way to reverse the Accursed's influence?”

 

“You were there...you were there when the Lucian King forged the contract to give up his first born to the...the Accursed.”

 

“Indeed I was. I bore witness to the ceremony that damned the King of King's.” Gilgamesh turned away for a moment, gazing thoughtfully into the distance, “Blood shed in the light of the crystal, both parties opening veins for the greedy stone.”

 

“So...so that's how it was done?”

 

“They bloodied their wrists and pressed their hands to the crystal which devoured their offering, they spoke their pledges and sealed the bond.”

 

“Is there a way to undo it? Please, we need to get Noct outta there.”

 

Gilgamesh tilted his head again, “You do not know?”

 

Gladio hesitated before slowly shaking his head, “Know what?”

 

“The King of King's has fallen. Long live the King.” Gilgamesh's form shimmered and Gladio leapt forward in his desperation.

 

“What does that mean?! What happened to Noct?!”

 

“Without his shield by his side he was lost. By casting you aside he opened himself to the darkness. The Astrals attempted to take his life but the Accursed is not so easily beaten, his plans were set in stone long, long ago and none shall turn him from them. He intends to kill the Astrals in all their forms, to take their physical bodies and then enter the next plane to finish them. I cannot give you advice, Shield of the Fallen. I served my King and ultimately failed him, this is my penance. The Accursed intends to send your King in his stead, unable to enter the Astral plane as he is. With the ring upon his hand and the powers of the Infernian he has the strength to destroy everything...Darkness will reign, Shield of the Fallen, yet perhaps there is hope...” Gilgamesh's body slowly faded, Gladio's anguished cry almost drowning out his last words; “Only love can heal his broken heart.”

 

Then he was gone. Gladio fell back onto his ass, his hands clenching on empty air as he took in a deep, shuddering breath.   
  
Ignis paced in agitation outside the entrance to the cave, hands fidgeting uncharacteristically at his sides. Finally he heard boots on stone and turned to see Gladio exiting the cave. “Gladio, what happened? What did he say?” Ignis ran to his friend and grasped one of his thick arms, Gladio sighed and ran a hand through sweaty hair as he squinted in the sunlight.

 

“Can we talk after I've at least had a drink, Ig?”

 

“Oh...oh yes of course, there's some water in the car.”

 

Together they made their way to where they had parked, Ignis opened the trunk and rummaged around for the water. He found it and withdrew, handing a bottle to Gladio. Gladio unscrewed the cap and downed half of it almost in one gulp. He gasped, wiping a hand across his lips as he perched himself on the boot. “So...Gilgamesh told me some stuff.” Gladio recounted all that he had heard as Ignis stood perfectly still, absorbing it all like a sponge. When he was done he finished off the water and tossed the empty bottle into the car. “Whaddya think?”

 

“Hm.” Ignis tapped his finger against his chin, frowning off into the distance, “Well, it appears that the Astrals at least think that Noct is lost to us.”

 

“You don't think so though?”

 

Ignis shook his head, “The very idea is absurd.” He waved his hand carelessly, his faith in Noctis blatant and making Gladio grin to himself, “Perhaps it is impossible for us to undo the contract binding Noctis and Ardyn together, but there is another way.”

 

Gladio arched an eyebrow, “I don't see it.”

 

“We kill Ardyn.”

 

Gladio fell silent for a long time, the sounds of wind blowing through the trees the only thing disturbing them for a moment until he groaned, “And how the hell're we supposed to do that, huh? The guys crazy strong, Iggy.”

 

“Indeed he is, but Noctis is stronger. If he currently wields the power to defeat the very Astrals themselves then he has the power to destroy the Accursed.”

 

“Huh...yeah but now we gotta try an' convince him to do it. He's...not right. You know Ardyn's got a hold over him and he's way too scared to do anything about it.”

 

“Then he needs us now more than ever.”

 

“You sayin' we go back?”

Ignis took a breath, “It's the only way. Gilgamesh said that only love can heal him.”

 

Gladio rose, new determination settling into his face, “Then let's go show the stupid kid he's not alone in this.” As he rounded the car to get in he chuckled to himself, “Dad's gonna be _pissed_.” He muttered, causing Ignis to smile himself as he pushed his glasses further up his nose and climbed into the drivers seat.

 

Noctis awoke, eyes opening to reveal a room drenched in darkness. He groaned heavily, lifting a shaking hand to his face and rubbing at his eyes. He felt movement, cool fingers brushing the hair gently from his forehead. “Sleeping beauty awakens.” Ardyn mused, watching the prince's dark eyes move to focus on him.

 

“A-Ardyn?” Noctis muttered, his voice thick and scratchy as he tried to sit up but Ardyn gently held him back. “W-what happened?”

 

Ardyn poured him a glass of water and handed it over, “You very nearly died my dear.” He explained, “We received a visit from none other than Shiva herself, the Astrals did not take kindly to your little act of rebellion.”

 

“Nearly...died?” Noctis managed to push himself up onto his elbows as Ardyn handed him the glass. He drank it down nearly all at once until Ardyn took it back with a sigh and a tut.

 

“Yes. Luckily I had some help and saved you.”

 

Noctis blinked blearily up at him, his eyes glowing dimly in the darkness, “Saved me?”

 

“Yes, dear. I could hardly allow my dear husband to pass away when there was something I could do about it, could I?” Ardyn brushed his finger tips beneath Noctis' chin, “Now, you have been sick for some weeks with a terrible fever, likely brought on by wearing that ring. It is time for a bath.” Ardyn rose and went into the bathroom, not looking back as Noctis fell back against his pillow. He listened to Ardyn run him a bath, his fingers curling as he ran his thumb against the cool black metal that almost burned against his skin.   
  
“You have kept me very entertained,” Ifrit muttered, watching Prompto lean against the wall with his knees to his chest. “It has been somewhat liberating to talk with someone. I've been alone for too long.”   
  
“Uh...thanks...I guess.” Prompto muttered, rubbing at the back of his head, he had been trapped for a long time with Ifrit and all they had done was talk. Ifrit asked about how the world had moved on and Prompto answered as best he could. He had been given food, the god apparently able to make it appear from thin air after Prompto had told him he needed to eat and drink to survive. Ifrit seemed endlessly amused by him, as if trying to solve a puzzle. Prompto had explained his origins, his hand wrapped firmly around the bar code marring his wrist as he spoke to the floor. Ifrit was curious, watching him from burning eyes.

  
Now, finally, Ifrit had run out of questions. Prompto sighed and stifled a yawn, he had no idea how long he'd been trapped down in the huge room with the strange god but he was exhausted and his eyes were drifting shut. “You are tired?” Prompto nodded, “Then perhaps it is time you left.” Ifrit waved his hand in the direction of the spiral staircase. “You may leave but first, allow me to give you a gift,” Ifrit helped Prompto stand and he stood there swaying, the god's hand firmly around his upper arm. The gods flesh burned and he winced but was too tired to fight as the creature leaned down to press their lips together.   
Flames exploded in his gut, his knees turned to jelly and he almost collapsed but Ifrit kept him standing. He closed his eyes, flashes of red, yellow and blue light behind his lids. Finally the god withdrew, smirking as he looked down at the barely conscious boy. “Use it well, child.” His deep, rumbling voice followed Prompto down into darkness.

 


	23. Reuinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! Another chapter to this mammoth fic. I am so, so sorry for the ridiculous wait, I know it was a long time but I just got stuck. Now, I am unstuck. Hope you like what I have written better than the previous garbage I tried to pass off as a chapter. Enjoy my friends and as always thank you all so much for your wonderful Kudos and comments!

The bath water was warm and bubbly against Noctis' skin, he leaned back against Ardyn's broad chest, feeling damp hair against his back. Ardyn's calloused fingers caressed his chest, slicking his body with soap. Noctis closed his eyes, tilting his head back as Ardyn's skilled hands massaged the residual aches from his muscles. Noctis melted against him, allowing the heat to relax him as he slipped into a doze.  
  
The sound of the door opening brought Noct back from the brink of sleep, he blinked and felt Ardyn tense behind him.   
  
“Uh...Noct?”

 

Noctis tried to sit upright but Ardyn held him still, “We're in here,” Ardyn said softly and they heard hesitant footsteps outside the door, “Don't be afraid, my dear; we're just having a bath.”

 

Noctis watched, tension now sitting between his shoulder blades as Ardyn slid his hands down his stomach and close to an area he wasn't sure he wanted Ardyn touching in front of Prompto. He tried to grab Ardyn's wrist to stop him but Ardyn held his hands still, “Shh,” He murmured, “It's been so long, allow me to help you relax some more.” Ardyn chuckled, hot breath brushing the sensitive hairs on his neck. Noctis squirmed but it did nothing as Ardyn grasped his soft cock in his free hand. Noctis choked on a gasp as Prompto pushed the bathroom door open slowly and peered cautiously around it. “Oh-uh...hey...Just wanted to um...ya'know, check up and see how y-you were...uh...doing...?” Prompto watched Noctis turn his face away, hiding a very obvious flush and breathing heavily.

 

“Oh my, it appears that our dear prince has lost the use of his voice,” Ardyn replied smugly, lifting his gaze to Prompto, “How was your stay with our...guest?”

 

Prompto looked down at his feet, “It was ok.” He muttered uncertainly, jerking his head back up when Noctis made a strangled sort of whimpering noise. “Noct? You ok buddy?”

 

“Y-Yeah...” Noctis managed, gritting his teeth and digging blunt nails into Ardyn's thighs beneath the water. His body flushed with heat, he fought with the urge to thrust his hips up into the hand that held him so firmly. He didn't want Prompto to witness him come apart in Ardyn's hands. “Thanks.” At his back Ardyn was rock hard, pressing against his lower back and the scars marring his skin. He shuddered, breath coming in rapid little bursts as he fought for some self control.

 

“Then...I guess I'll...just go then,” Prompto muttered to his feet, frowning when Noctis gasped and arched his back a little, “Sorry for disturbing you...” He withdrew and stepped away from the door, pausing only long enough to hear Noctis moan and Ardyn laugh.

 

Prompto only went as far as the bedroom, then he leaned against the wall and sat down beside the partially open bathroom door. He didn't want to sit so close but he couldn't bring himself to abandon Noctis to whatever it was Ardyn was doing to him. He drew his knees to his chest and put both his hands on the back of his head, gazing blindly at the floor between his boots. He sat there and listened as Ardyn drew soft, moaning gasps from Noct that echoed horribly around the tiled room just beyond. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut tight, wanting Noctis to know he was there, that he wasn't alone. He heard the water slosh and Ardyn whispering things he couldn't quite make out, Noctis moaned in response. Another splash and Noctis hissed Ardyn's name.

 

Ardyn watched Noctis come, body drawn tight as a bow string, lips parted as he pulled in little gasps of air. He smirked into Noctis' damp hair, closing his eyes as the boy calmed enough to relax against him once again. “Now then, how do you feel about taking dinner after you've recovered, hmm?” He pressed a soft kiss to Noctis' temple, feeling him tremble against him. “Perhaps we could even invite your loyal dog and feed him some scraps under the table?”

 

Noctis opened his eyes and gazed out across the room, seeing that the door hadn't been closed all the way. His stomach twisted the urge to vomit and he swallowed, shutting his eyes again as Ardyn shifted, about to rise.

 

Prompto looked up as the door swung open, he watched Ardyn step out with only a towel around his waist and Noctis in his arms. He ignored Prompto as he went to the bed and sat Noctis down on it before moving to the chest of draws and rummaging through it. Prompto looked over at his prince, their eyes meeting briefly before Noctis shifted and averted his gaze. Prompto looked away, taking his cue from Noctis.

 

Ardyn dressed Noctis slowly after towelling him dry, he slid tight fitting leggings up his legs, allowing his fingers to trail over Noctis' trembling thighs. He admired the way Noctis gripped the edge of the bed, head low and eyes a little glazed. He smirked to himself, knowing Prompto was watching this intimate act. When Noctis' trousers were on Ardyn slid a tunic-style top over his head and then got him to stand to secure a belt. Once finished Ardyn picked up a hair brush from the vanity and took it to Noctis' damp head, the prince held himself still, eyes locked on the rug until Ardyn was done. He stood back a moment, admiring Noctis before reaching into a draw in the vanity and withdrawing a shining silver circlet. He lifted it and put it on Noctis' head, so that it rested lightly on his hair. “There, now you truly do look like a prince,” Ardyn chuckled to himself, reaching out to put two fingers beneath Noctis' chin. He tilted Noctis' head up so that their eyes met, “A prince, ready to fulfil his destiny.” He murmured seeing Noctis' eyes flash with purple light, “Such beauty, I will miss it dearly.” He released the prince and moved to dress himself, leaving Prompto to stare in confusion at his back.

 

-XX-

 

Prompto spent the next few weeks watching Noctis closely, he remained by his side, even if he couldn't do a whole lot to protect him from Ardyn's whims. Prompto stood by and watched as Noctis began going to Ardyn willingly, when his husband offered a farewell kiss, Noctis lifted his head as though eager for the contact. When Ardyn came home from a few days away, Noctis would be there to see that the servants saw to his every need. At night Noctis lay down and wrapped Ardyn in his arms, seeming unaware of Prompto's presence. He was forced to watch as they made love and then fell asleep before he found a spot on the floor and curled up himself. He didn't understand, couldn't comprehend why Noctis had had a sudden change of heart. After everything Ardyn had done Prompto would have assumed that Noctis would hate the man. Unfortunately, it wasn't his place to speak out so he kept his silence and made sure that Noctis knew he was there for him if or when he needed it.   
  
The days passed slowly, day and night blurring together until it was hard to tell which was which. One evening, as the night filled with purple light and the seemingly eternal snow that fell in Gralea, a servant came knocking at the library door. Prompto went to open it, fingers brushing the gun at his belt to ease a deep sense of foreboding while Noctis set aside the book he was reading and looked up curiously.  
  
“Your highness,” The old Butler bowed low, “There are two rather...road weary men asking to meet with you. His Majesty is currently away and will be for two more nights.”

 

Noctis frowned, “I'll greet them then,” He rose, Prompto noting how his movements had become weirdly fluid, almost cat-like. He strode forward, past Prompto and followed the butler towards the small throne room. Prompto trotted after him.  
  
Gladio and Ignis waited in the hallway, Gladio shifting with uncharacteristic nerves, “You sure he's gonna like this?”

 

“Like this? He'll hate it.” Ignis sighed, running fingers through his damp hair, “Though he has little choice in the matter.”

 

“So...what, we just gonna ask him to take us back?”

 

“Of course not, we'll demand it.” Ignis straightened his spine as the butler arrived.  
  
“His highness awaits you in the throne room, please follow me,”  
  
Ignis and Gladio shared wary glances before following the butler, it was surreal being treated like total strangers despite the fact that Ignis had spoken many times with the man before. He wasn't sure what game Ardyn was playing but he didn't like it. Together they approached the large oak doors and the butler threw them open, “Your highness, his Lordship Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia are here to meet with you.”  
  
Gladio arched an eyebrow at Ignis who shrugged in confusion, this was strange. Noctis had always hated propriety and the pompous nature of the court, they had expected to meet outside where Noctis would angrily tell them both to go home. They entered the room and turned to face the twin thrones, one smaller than the other. Noctis sat slouched in the smaller one, eyes heavily lidded as he regarded the two men as they came to a halt at his feet. Ignis bowed and after a brief second of hesitation so did Gladio, “Your highness,” Ignis muttered as he rose, arching an eyebrow in silent question.  
  
One of Noctis' hands rested on the arm of his chair, the other cupped his chin, his face remained inscrutable, “You may leave us,” He said suddenly to the butler who bowed his way from the room and left them to it.   
  
Gladio stared at Noctis, dressed in black and silver, the ring glittering on his hand. He looked princely, more so than ever before as he regarded both his friends as if they were strangers. A strange thrill went up Gladio's spine and he looked to the left of Noctis' throne to see Prompto stood at his shoulder, his face an impassive mask which Gladio had never thought he could pull off. It gave Gladio a weird feeling to see Prompto stood where he should have been, standing guard over his king. Guilt mingled with confusion and fear and he looked sideways at Ignis who didn't allow any emotion to show on his face. Finally Noctis stirred, letting his hand fall from his chin as he straightened his pose, “So? Why'd you come here?” He demanded, his tone regal and unforgiving in a way it had never been before. Something was wrong and Gladio felt it deep in his bones, “I sent you away. I gave my orders and yet here you are,” He lifted the hand with the ring on, spreading his fingers wide as he gestured towards them angrily, “Ignoring me. Your _Prince_.”

 

Gladio almost flinched at Noctis' tone, he had expected anger but the hot, fiery anger that Noctis usually resorted to when he was afraid not this cold rage that caused prickles to spread down Gladio's arms. It reminded him of the only time he had seen King Regis truly enraged, after Gladio had protected Noctis from being attacked by a refugee. He had come back to the citadel, face bloodied with Noctis fully unharmed but Regis had seen his wound and fallen silent. His rage had manifested as little sparks flying from his finger tips, until Clarus had calmed him with a touch and reminded him that Gladio would heal. Now Gladio was struck by the resemblance between father and son, besides the midnight hair.   
  
“Your highness-”  
  
“No. I want you gone, both of you.” Noctis' eyes flashed a strange, purple-y red that made Gladio's stomach sink, “Or you can stay and be fed to the Daemon's, of course.” He flashed them a small, cold little smirk as he leaned back in his chair, “It's up to you guys.”

 

“Your highness, we are not here in our official capacity but as your friends.” Ignis began slowly, eyes imploring as he moved closer to the throne.  
  
Noctis laughed, an awful, cold sound that did nothing to settle Gladio's stomach. He tried to catch Prompto's eye but the boy wasn't looking, merely frowning at the back of the room. Ignis hesitated, “Friends? I have no friends. I don't need you, not anymore.”  
  
“Noct, what the hell happened to you?” Gladio asked, looking up at the prince.  
  
Noctis shrugged, “I came to terms with my situation, learned to accept the way things are. Not that it matters to you.”

 

“Noct, we have been on the road for months at least allow us to stay and rest.” Ignis said, his hands clenching at his sides, “And let us tell you the news from the Citadel, as Niflhiem's Prince, isn't it your duty to keep up to date with politics?”

 

“What, have they crowned the new queen yet?” Noctis sighed, shaking his head, “I've got no more ties to that place,”

 

“Your father lives, Noct.” Ignis said softly, watching something in Noctis' face twitch, “He's alive and well.”

 

Noctis looked away, struggling to keep his aloof expression. Gladio watched his throat move as he swallowed, “So? What's it to me? The old man's alive, good for Lucis. In case you hadn't noticed we're not exactly on friendly terms.”

 

Gladio shifted his weight onto one hip and folding his arms over his chest, “Your loyalty shouldn't lie with the enemy, Noct. All the shit Ardyn's put you through I would've thought you'd be happy to see us at least.”

 

Noctis' face closed off then as he shifted, “My husband is King here, I'd speak of him with more respect.” He reprimanded, frowning down at his old retainers, “The fact that my father's alive means nothing to me. I've got nothing left for me in Lucis. Why can't you understand that?” He took a breath and calmed himself, “You have three days to rest and then I want you gone from my country, do you understand?”

 

Ignis bowed, frowning at the floor, “Very well, your highness.”  
  
“Iggy, wait. I'm not accepting this. Damn it Noct, get your head together, whatever it is that that bastard's done to you I want you to listen to me; no matter what happens, your blood is the blood of Lucis. Your fate is to sit upon the throne as _king_ and by all the gods I'll see it happen even if it kills me!”  
  
“Gods?” Noctis leaned forward, the room seeming to drop in temperature as he glared down at Gladio, his eyes turning crimson, “What the hell have they ever done? All I am to them is a pawn in their stupid war against the scourge. You know what my fate was, Gladio? I had to die. I would've had to die if I'd taken my rightful place as King! When they realised that I wasn't going to just blindly walk the path they set out for me, do you know what they did? They tried to kill me themselves. Please, tell me how that's fair! I'd rather sit in this hell hole, ruling daemons than sacrifice my life for a bunch of ungrateful creatures who call themselves deities.”  
  
“Your father has no idea that you're alive, Noctis.” Ignis said calmly, “He at least has a right to know.”  
  
“Whatever. I want you gone in three days.” Noctis leaned back in his seat and waved a hand, Prompto jumped down from the dais and walked over to them.  
  
“Hey, guys,” He tried to smile but it lacked his usual sunlight, “Guess I'll show you where to go.” He walked ahead of them and Ignis and Gladio spared Noctis one last look before following.  
  
Prompto closed the door behind them and led them towards the stairs, when they were comfortably out of ear shot of anyone he turned and looked down at them, “Look, I...I know you've got, like, a million questions but that guy in there is _not_ Noct. He's been different for a few months now, he's so close to Ardyn and...he's just not the same guy.” His shoulders slumped a little and he hung his head, “I've been trying to help him, I haven't left his side. I even sleep on the floor in his bedroom but...I just don't know what to do anymore! I can't watch him do this to himself.”

 

Ignis watched Prompto's face twist into an expression of desperation, he could see the soft glow of red behind his blue eyes and it gave him the creeps. Noctis wasn't the only one changed by Ardyn, “Prompto, we have no intention of leaving unless Noctis acts on his threats I assure you. We are here to try and help him. However, we had not expected such a...cold welcome. If there is any information you could tell us, please do so.”

 

Prompto took a breath, “Ardyn...he...” He hesitated and glanced over Ignis' shoulder, “Not here, follow me.” He muttered, frowning as he turned and led them towards the guest suites.   
  
They entered a smaller room than the one previously used by Gladio and Ignis and moved to the bed. Gladio and Ignis sat down with sighs and Prompto fidgeted and paced, finally he stopped and took a breath, “Ardyn's planning on killing the gods.” He said in a rush, as if saying it all very quickly would lessen the pain, “He's...gonna use Noct like a weapon after taking out their physical bodies. There's...a secret weapon, down in the basement of this place.” Prompto sighed, “He woke Ifrit to help him and he's going to take out Shiva first, even now my dad's army is marching on her resting place. Then he's gonna go for the Archean and the others. Once their physical forms are all dead he's sending Noct after their Astral forms.” Prompto chewed on his lip, eyes wide in his pale, freckled face, “I...I think he's gonna sacrifice Noct.”

 

Ignis took a sharp breath, “Do you have any idea how?”

 

Prompto shook his head, running hands through his hair, “No. Noct won't let me listen to any meetings or discussions, he kicks me out. He barely even talks to me anymore. I...I don't know what to do. I'm trying to get through to him but all he does is push me away.”

 

“Damn it.” Gladio hissed, lowering his head into his palms, “Stupid kid's gonna get himself killed!”

 

“No. He won't. I will not allow it.” Ignis muttered, frowning as he pushed his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose, “I cannot say what it is exactly Noct has in mind but you said, Prompto, that he had some sort of plan. I highly doubt that means dying, we must trust in him.”

 

“Iggy, you saw his eyes...there's somethin' not right about him.”

 

“Perhaps not but for now we must regain his trust, if we know more we can act accordingly. Prompto?”   
  
“Yeah?”

 

“Can you try to persuade his highness to allow us to stay longer?”

 

“I can try but he doesn't listen to me and Ardyn's coming home soon,”  
  
“Yes, I know. We will deal with that when we have to.”

 


End file.
